Marcando Huellas
by Claudia Grey
Summary: El ahora dueño acaba de heredarlo todo; un gran imperio, casas, autos, joyas, una grandiosa fortuna, y una bebe. Ahora se instala en su vida un Ángel que promete custodiar su vida... El heredero muy pronto se ve atrapado en ella.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Esta no es la típica historia de...

_Había una vez hace muchos años en un hermoso castillo…_

¡REPLAY!

En el mundo real sin las grandes expectativas que Disney creo para nosotros, como princesas, príncipes, el héroe, la boda… y el bla, bla, blá, un verdadero final es solo el comienzo de otra etapa. Donde aprender significa entrar en contacto con un mundo desconocido, y los detalles mas pequeños son los más extraordinarios.

Para llegar a un verdadero final o comienzo, se ha tenido que vivir, crecer, luchar, perder, ganar y batallar contra todo obstáculo inimaginable. Es el tiempo lo que hace un verdadero experto.

El… _vivieron felices para siempre. _No es más que sacarle una sonrisa al niño cuando terminas de leer su cuento favorito.

Pero sin caernos a cuentos, deseamos que algo así pase en nuestras vidas. Crecemos con grandes expectativas, y en el pedregoso camino si te caes es importante tener la valentía de levantarte y seguir adelante.

Es con esos pensamientos con los que sueñas para ti, un futuro perfecto.

Dejando atrás a los fantasiosos y conformes, Marcando huellas que guían a tus seguidores, dejando una partida llena de lágrimas y sonrisas, Caminando siempre en alto junto a la gente realista, la gente luchadora, con las personas mas importantes de tu vida, por quienes haz construido tu futuro.

La mayoría de las veces es la familia quien invade estas acciones. Sin embargo, hay algo que ha sido el motivo de vivir de muchos, de sonreír y seguir de algunos, a parte de la familia, ese hecho lo crea un verdadero sentimiento.

El Amor.

Ese sentimiento puro, que sigue creciendo y fortaleciéndose en las adversidades, que regalas sin medidas y recibes con la misma intensidad, ese que no tiene palabras para describir… ese es el incentivo mas importante a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

Recorremos aprendiendo…

Y si aun no haz entendido la locuacidad que te he dado… esta historia te ayudara a seguirme.

No todo tiene que ser fácil para ser perfecto.

_A continuación…_

_(Marcando Huellas)_


	2. 360

**|Capitulo 1|**

**|360°|**

-¿yo…yo seria la figura paterna?.- balbuceó aterrado, sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos como platos hacia la abogada Hale, quien lo retaba con la mirada a negarse aun sabiendo que su decisión repercudía en el futuro de la niña.

-Así es Edward, serias su padre por potestad. De lo contrario…- procedía a repetirle a donde acabaría la bebe en caso de negarse, pero callo al verlo negar su cabeza frenéticamente y el horror tatuado en su rostro, ese mismo rostro antes frívolo e irresistible.

-Lo se, ¡Lo se!- exclamo sintiendo el enorme peso que le caía encima... la enorme responsabilidad que significaba para él madurar, lo que implicaba un gran esfuerzo para ser una persona correcta, para ser la persona que Annebelle merecía.- no quiero que eso pase… ¡demonios! Pero soy muy joven para tener hijos. ¿Qué hare? Dime ¿Qué hare?- cuestiono horrorizado con la perspectiva de llevar a esa pequeña bebe que tenia como única familia, a su mundo loco, lleno de fiestas, alcohol y mujeres.

Rosalie siempre presa en su sinceridad dio a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos de enfurecimiento hacia él a través de su dura mirada, ¿Cuánto le costaba de una maldita vez ubicarse y madurar? ¡Era un completo egoísta!

Ella quien sus dotes de abogado eran por los que muchos clamaban, era la mejor en su área. El silencio y docilidad no estaban en su perfil.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto acercándose enfurecida, el joven frente a ella se encogió por su tono y porque se sentía atrapado y ansioso.- yo te diré que harás.- escupió frente a él, a cinco escasos centímetros de distancia.- te pondrás los malditos pantalones y cuidaras de ella como si fuera tuya, tu hija, a quien le brindaras protección, amor y sobre todo los valores que parece se te han perdido. Es tu sobrina quien esta a punto de quedar como huérfana en manos de servicio social. Tengo suficiente experiencia para saber a donde llegara el futuro de esa criatura.- le recordó con frialdad.

En la mente de Edward, la parte de él que no estaba procesando las palabras de Rosalie, le recordó a su infancia. Era tan maravillosa que moriría para volver a nacer y ser niño de nuevo…

Recordaba a su único hermano Ethan, era su cómplice para las más alocadas travesuras. Era mayor que él. Pero por hacerlo feliz, estaba dispuesto siempre a jugar con él, además le encantaba el carácter y la facilidad de querer y amar a Eddy, un niño prodigio de la escuela de música. Tan inteligente en sus clases y tan tremendo en casa, recordaba como su adorable madre Esme les llevaba al parque o a montar el yate con papa los fines de semana. Su padre siempre tan divertido y atento, llevándolos al futbol, parques, librerías, museos, al teatro en Broadway, a esquiar en Montana, a surfear en Dubái, a bucear en Cancún… su infancia es y será siempre el mejor recuerdo que tenga de ellos.

Desafortunadamente Carlisle y Esme murieron en un accidente aéreo, fue fatal después de eso encontrarse de pie. Sin embargo, su hermano cuatro años mayor siempre lo alentó a continuar con sus metas, sus sueños, su vida, como a ellos les hubiese gustado.

No había problemas en el respeto por parte de ambos, ellos sabían hasta donde llegaban sus similitudes y diferencias. Y valoraban tenerse mutuamente.

Como patrimonio para ambos, sus padres dejaban el imperio Cullen a sus cargos, conformado por la red de empresas de informática más grandes de America, Europa y Asia. El mayor Cullen tomo el rol desde aquel entonces, asumiendo ambos cargos para que Edward pudiera disfrutar lo suficiente antes de decidir continuar con el patrimonio familiar.

Ethan siempre respetó a su alocado y divertido hermanito menor, y lo cuido como si fuera su hijo. Siempre pensando y haciendo lo mejor para él… dejando a un lado sus propias comodidades.

Edward era muy realista y sabia que su hermano era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, lo respetaba igual como lo hacia con papa y mama, admiraba y agradecía con hechos, el dejar a un lado su vida para dedicarse a él.

Agradeció infinitamente cuando su hermano conoció a Susie, su amiga, novia y finalmente esposa. Él merecía a una mujer como ella, dulce, encantadora y bella. Quien destilaba por los poros un amor puro e infinito hacia Ethan. Edward siendo seis años menor, siempre la vio como a una hermana mayor, alguien que reprendía sus alocados arrebates como lo hacia Esme, alguien con una personalidad que irradiaba ternura y respeto. Su hermano era feliz y eso era lo mas importante, el menor de los Cullen a punto de irse a la universidad en _Harvard_ luego de unas vacaciones de verano se llevo el mejor regalo consigo… la familia crecería, Susie y Ethan serian padres.

Ambos eufóricos con saber de un Cullen más en sucesión, flotaban en una nube, dispuestos a disolver un cielo cubierto de gris, con su gran tatuada sonrisa. Edward casi a punto de culminar la universidad, se entero de que lo habían perdido, el bebe ya no estaría con ellos.

Para Susie tan sensible y delicada, fue un duro golpe. Ethan la ayudo a salir adelante estando aun destrozado. Edward voló a _Los Ángeles_ a brindar su apoyo. Susie agradeció el gesto pero lo alentó a seguir sus metas, se recupero poco a poco y aun estando en ese difícil proceso, queda embarazada nuevamente… no sabían si reír o llorar.

Eran enormemente felices, pero tenían el terror de pensar que se les seria arrebatado nuevamente. Ese embarazo estuvo mejor custodiado que la casa blanca y todo fue un éxito. Naciendo así una maravillosa mañana de mayo… Anebelle Hally Cullen, la princesa de la familia.

Ed era el tío mas consentidor, Ethan un padre sumamente dedicado y feliz, Susie una madre llena de cuidados a su bebita, su milagro.

**|x|**

Edward sacudió la cabeza con tristeza recordando el escaso tiempo que había pasado desde entonces…

_Dos meses. _

La vida era injusta a veces, les quito un hijo, les premio y luego les sega la satisfacción de verlo crecer. Dentro del pecho de Edward una batalla de inseguridades y furia se desataban. Y daban paso al odio de quien fuera que hiciera esto a su familia.

Susie y Ethan, murieron luego de ser abaleados en un robo. La bebe estaba con la niñera en casa. Edward Todavía podía sentir el profundo dolor en el pecho, que causo la muerte de ambos.

El quería una infancia igual de feliz para Anebelle, esa etapa de la vida que nunca se olvida…

Pero estaba aterrado. No sabia como él podía hacerlo, solo. Era el pánico de pensar que no lo haría bien. El de saber que su vida giraba de un momento a otro. Era pavor a dar el siguiente paso. El levantarse y caer. No quería eso.

**|x|**

-Entonces, habla.- pidió Rosalie. Edward suspiro frotándose el pecho, ahí donde dolía.

-Anne es mía ahora.- dijo con seguridad, Rosalie asintió en señal de aprobación, a continuación, le hizo firmar todo tipo de documentos. Y con cada trazo sobre el papel Edward sentía como Anne era más suya desde ese momento.

-Bien, presentare estos documentos al juez. Aquí tienes una copia del testamento, el lunes se te otorgara llaves, tarjetas, claves y todo lo que te pertenece, así como los documentos de Annebelle donde certificas como su tutor.- explico, mientras guardaba en su impecable carpeta de cuero Gucci, los documentos. Edward asintió aturdido, ya todo había cambiado.

-¿Cuándo podre verla?- pregunto con voz ahogada. La niña estaba en servicios sociales en NY hasta que se determinara el futuro de la misma. No quería que estuviera más ahí.

-cuando quieras, solo no podrás llevártela hasta el lunes después de la corte.- el asintió triste, y ella se fue marcando sus pasos con sus tacones Ferragamos de quince centímetros.

Edward Cullen se dejo caer en el suelo de su lujoso Town House en _Houston_, tomándose el pelo fuertemente… la muerte de su hermano y cuñada había sido hace tres días y sin superarlo aun, ahora debía asumir la responsabilidad de su pequeña sobrina de tres meses de edad. Su mente le confundía, le traía recuerdos de tantas cosas que pueden resultar complicadas, y a la vez insiste en recordarle cuanto le debía a su hermano… cuanto adoraba a Susie y a su pequeña sobrina.

Sintió la vibración en sus jeans y saco de el un _Iphone_ de ultima generación, detrás del mismo lucia imponente el escudo Cullen hecho de diamantes.

- Sarah.- dijo en tono cansado.

-¿cuando volverás bebe?- la voz empalagosa y chillona hizo vibrar el teléfono. Edward suspiro cansado.

- Ya mis responsabilidades no están ahí.- respondió con frialdad. Esa mujer le traía serios dolores de cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Me dejaras?- pregunto indignada.

-No necesito más gente en mi vida ahora.-

Ella rio.

-el Playboy Cullen, ¿quiere ser un tipo serio ahora?- se burlo.

-¡Piensa la mierda que quieras! No me molestes mas.- colgó enfurecido. La manera en la que Sarah había hablado de él, hizo darse cuenta de cómo lo tomaría la gente, digamos que aparte de los negocios, era famoso por ''disfrutar la vida en exceso''.

Eso debía cambiar.

Pensó en Ethan, Susie, Esme, Carlisle y finalmente en Annebelle… y sabía que por ella iba a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, aqui trayendoles otra historia... espero les agrade! y me den su opinion ;) <strong>_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	3. Cullen

**|Capitulo 2|**

**|Cullen|**

**|x|**

_10:54 am – Airport Houston/Texas _

Abordando el Jet que lo llevaría a _Nueva York_, se encontraba Edward Cullen. El hombre de acero, playboy multimillonario heredero único del gran imperio Cullen'On. A su paso dejaba huella de su costoso perfume exclusivo de _Armani_, dejando a miles de chicas hiperventilando por su presencia, su rostro limpio firmemente pulido por los ángeles estaba rígido, su alta figura musculosa acaparaba miradas y esos increíbles ojos esmeraldas estaban blindados por gafas oscuras _Mont Blanc_, lo que le daba el peculiar aire de misterio y atracción.

Atraer, no era su motivo ahora.

Ser el centro de atención siempre fue su fuerte, le encantaba estar rodeado, sobretodo si de mujeres se trataba. Siempre destellando esa grandiosa sonrisa blanca ladeada que hacia babear a cualquiera.

En estos momentos su mente estaba ocupada en Anne, y en como seria el proceso de llevarla a casa.

El viaje a NY se le hizo corto, al llegar una limusina negra esperaba por él al pie de las escalerillas del Jet. Rumbo a la corte iba haciéndose en mente el hecho que acarrearía su vida de ahora en adelante… aunque llevaba todo el fin de semana en eso.

-llegas a buena hora. Por lo menos la puntualidad te dará algunos… puntos.- dijo Rose al verlo bajar el extravagante auto. Edward hizo una mueca imperceptible, la actitud de esa mujer le ponía de los nervios, siempre a la defensiva y en guardia con todo.

La siguió a la corte donde el juez llevaba el caso de la millonaria y famosa herencia. Miles de fotógrafos y periodistas custodiaban su entrada.

Todo iba bien justo a tiempo, era ilógico pensar que Edward no seria el heredero único de todo. Él y Anne. A quien sus padres le dejaron una jugosa fortuna en una cuenta bancaria a su nombre, a la que solo se le daría acceso al cumplir 21, además del porcentaje de las acciones que le correspondía por las ganancias de Cullen'On, algunos otros fructíferos negocios en los que Ethan había invertido astutamente y un fondo que custodiaba sus estudios tanto básicos, como universitarios.

La villa en _Buenos aires_ que Ethan compro al casarse, Era de Annebelle. Las mansiones en _Alemania, Londres_ y _Denver_ de Edward, miles de billones de dólares y miles de trillones de euros pasaron a ser suyos. Estaba algo atontado por tantos números. Pronto llegaron a la parte más importante.

-El Sr y la Sra. Cullen, dejaron en claro la custodia total de Annebelle Hally Cullen a nombre de Edward Cullen. En caso de negarse la niña quedaría a disposición del estado. La Srta. Hale, ha hecho llegar los documentos previamente firmados por el Sr Cullen quien acepta ser capaz de cuidar y proteger a la niña.- dijo el juez observándolos. Edward Asentía con firmeza.

-Bien, por otro lado el Sr Ethan y La Sra. Susie han dejado como petición educar a la niña en su país natal, Londres- Inglaterra.- dijo el juez con su voz pesada y seria. Edward se enderezo en su asiento pensando cuando demonios Rosalie había comentado eso. El tenía una vida, una casa, un trabajo estable…

_Todo lo tenía que cambiar._ Todo.

-¿Esta dispuesto a cumplir sus planes?- cuestiono. Edward titubeo.

-Estoy dispuesto.- afirmo.

-Por lo tanto, sin más que añadir la Srta. Anebelle Hally Cullen queda bajo la custodia total del Sr Edward Cullen.- anuncio firmemente y golpeo su escritorio cerrando el caso. Un fuerte suspiro entrecortado broto del pecho de Edward, ahora tenia una hija.

-Vamos, debemos recoger a Anne.- le dijo Rose, la seria abogada que por dentro saltaba de alegría, esa niña tenia un futuro prometedor y ella sabia que Edward podía hacerlo, sabia que lo haría bien. El asintió y ambos fueron rumbo a la casa hogar donde la tuvieron dos días.

Al llegar Rose se encargo del papeleo y todas palabras, Edward solo había visto a su sobrina dos veces y se sentía nervioso.

-por aquí.- dijo la Directora. Ambos la siguieron por el largo y estrecho pasillo, el aire fluía tenso, el único sonido perceptible eran los pasos de Rosalie. Llegaron a la ultima puerta, la mujer abrió y dio paso a ambos, el lugar estaba bonito y limpio, era pintado de muchos colores, animales en las paredes y el olor de bebe estaba en el ambiente. Un grupo considerable de enfermeras estaban atentas a las cunas que se desplegaban en filas perfectamente ordenadas. Edward percibió el llanto descontrolado de una bebe, se le oprimió el pecho, un bultito rosado que estaba en el regazo de una de las enfermeras temblaba a descontrol. La chica al ver a la directora se acerco rápidamente con la bebe en brazos.

-Buenas tardes, Lo siento. No se que puede tener Sra. Green. La niña simplemente no para de llorar.- le comunico angustiada. Ella asintió. Rose estaba atenta a ello, y nadie percibió que la bebe ya no lloraba, sus hipidos se estaban calmando y sus esplendidos ojitos grises están conectados por los esmeraldas de Edward quien veía fascinado a aquella criatura tan chiquita y hermosa.

Hubo un intercambio de sentimientos a través de la mirada. Y no necesitaron saber que se trataba de Annebelle Cullen.

La pequeña bebe soltó un sollozo de anhelo, y sus pequeños labios rosaditos formaron un puchero. Edward hizo un gesto de dolor al verla, ella de alguna manera estaba sufriendo por no tener a sus padres a su lado. Sin titubear llevo su mano a ella, quien envolvió su pequeña manito en el índice de Edward con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. La enfermera se la ofreció, él torpemente acuno sus manos para recibirla, y allí fue depositado su pequeño, caliente y delicado cuerpecito. Un suspiro salió de su boquita, se le dibujo una sonrisa perfecta y se acurruco en su pecho mientras se disponía a dormir.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos, el encuentro. No cabía duda en que Anne se sentía segura junto a su tío. Edward acaricio sus facciones gorditas y pudo darse cuenta de los parecidos que tenía a Ethan y a Susie, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Una parte de ellos vivía y el tenia la responsabilidad de cuidarla. Un delicado y fino ángel.

Rose, la directora y la enfermera se marcharon dándoles espacio. Era un momento tan conmovedor que a la fría abogada se le hizo un nudo enorme en la garganta. Edward saliendo de su estupor, limpio el borde de sus ojos donde no había llegado a deslizarse una solitaria lagrima y beso la frente de Anne en una promesa silenciosa.

Media hora mas tarde, Edward detrás de la limusina negra llevaba en su regazo a su hija, eso era, y la cuidaría como su hermano lo hubiera hecho. Sobretodo, no le faltaría amor.

Rose se comprometió con Edward a quien admiraba por su valentía, de contratar una niñera hoy mismo.

La abogada al llegar a su Buffet, dejo cualquier cantidad de casos importantes para llamar a una querida amiga suya, que estaría encantada de cuidar de Anne.

-¡Bella!- saludo sonriente mientras jugueteaba con su lapicero.

-¿Rose?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea una voz tierna, suave y dulce. Como de una niña.

-si soy yo.- le confirmo la rubia sonriendo.

-¡Oh por dios!- chillo de alegría.- que maravilla saber de ti, ¿Cómo… como has estado?- logro preguntar.

-muy bien amiga, en realidad ha estado bien. Supe acerca de que te graduaste con honores, me hubiese gustado estar ahí amiga.- dijo Rose con vergüenza.

-Oh no Rose, no te preocupes por eso… en realidad sabia que tu carrera estaba al tope. No te angusties. Fue muy amable de tu parte enviar ese enorme ramo de flores.- rio, rose la imaginaba sonrojándose.

-si, me alegra que te hallan gustado. Cuéntame ¿como te va?- ella sabia que su situación financiera estaba al pique, pero quería escucharlo de ella.

-Bueno… renuncie al hospital el viernes pasado.- suspiro triste.

-¿y eso por que?- pregunto rose.

-Bueno mi jefe, tenia una clase de…-

-acoso sexual.- termino ella con furia, Bella se tenso.

-si… algo así.-

-debiste decirme, lo hubiese mandado al calabozo o a la silla eléctrica.- juro enfurecida, mientras sus manos partían el lápiz con el que antes jugueteaba.

-ya no vale la pena, en realidad eran demasiado exigentes allí y no me sentía cómoda.- dijo.

-Bueno Bells, tengo una oferta para ti.- dijo finalmente.

-¿de… de verdad?- pregunto emocionada.

-Si… pero no tiene nada que ver con tu carrera. Es decir, si pero no.- titubeo.

-¿puedes explicarte mejor?-

-Tengo un cliente, en realidad mi Buffete trabaja para su empresa como departamento legal. Pero el tema es que… el ahora dueño acaba de heredarlo todo, un gran imperio, casas, autos, joyas, una grandiosa fortuna, y una bebe.- se oyó una exclamación al otro lado.- el caso es que, la bebe tiene tres meses de edad y él no tiene ni idea de cómo cuidar ni de él mismo.- Rose pensó que no exageraba en absoluto sobre esto ultimo, rodo los ojos.

-entonces tu…- indago.

-entonces yo… pensé que quizá tu querías cuidarla, el salario seria como el de un pediatra.- le explico. Bella suspiro.

-Yo… Rose, me encantaría pero sabes que no puedo irme a _NY_, mi padre…- comenzó.

-¡No! Nada de eso, ellos irán a _Londres_ mañana por la mañana.- dijo Rose.

-entonces por supuesto que acepto.- exclamo feliz.

Bella es una chica dedicada en sus deberes, responsable, atenta y muy cariñosa. Rose opto por ella al instante. Aunque la carrera de Bella era Pediatría, su trabajo le consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo y no le quedaba momento para cuidar de su padre Charlie, quien tiene diagnosticado un avanzado caso de cáncer de pulmón. Le encantaban los niños, y ese trabajo suponía que algo cambiaria.

-Edward Cullen.- se oyó el saludo o susurro al otro lado, Rose rodo los ojos.

-Edward es Rosalie, ya posees niñera en Londres, es una gran amiga mía y es pediatra.- le comunico. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿una doctora?- pregunto confundido.

-si lo es, tuvo un pequeño inconveniente en su trabajo y renuncio, esta sin trabajo ahora, ella sabe todo de niños es muy cuidadosa, responsable y amable. Además seria útil que estuviera con Anne a través de su crecimiento con respectó a la salud, te aseguro que no encontraras a nadie mejor.- Edward suspiro, definitivamente tenia que probar.

-De acuerdo.- y así se cerro un trato, uno que cambiara la vida de ambos de manera radical.-gracias Rosalie.- agradeció con especial cariño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Estoy emocionada por esta historia! debo confesar que estoy escribiendo tres mas a parte de las publicadas sin terminar =O tngo a millon la inspiracion. Yolanda gracias por tus palabras, :) ojala te guste como voy llevando el fic. =$ no soy muy buena con los Lemmons, veremos veremos! si a mi tmbn me cuesta poder leer a un Edward que se acuesta con otras chicas q no sea Bella, xq simplemnt asi no es el. un abrazo enorme. <strong>_

_**Gracias por toodaas las alertas y visitas. ;)**_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	4. Inicio

**|Capitulo 3|**

**|Inicio|**

_27 June / airport Londres-Inglaterra_

Edward veía fascinado a Anne dormir en su regazo, había contratado a la Sra. Cope, por un dia en _NYC_, y había aprendido a medias como darle de comer y cambiar el pañal, lo que suponía gran esfuerzo en que no se le cayera. A pesar de todo contratiempo, pensaba seriamente que si la niñera que Rosalie recomendó no era buena y confiable, pagaría tres veces su propio salario a la Sra. Cope para que se trasladara hasta _Londres_.

La niñera debería estar esperando por ellos en casa, Edward podía imaginársela. La imaginaba bajita y canosa, o alta y seria… en realidad sus pensamientos eran confusos. Pero tenían un solo objetivo, que Anne se sintiera cómoda y atendida.

Al bajar del jet, los guardaespaldas de Edward custodiaban su salida y uno de ellos mantenía una enorme sombrilla a su lado para cubrir el tierno rostro de Anne del molesto sol que podría atormentar sus sueños.

Edward se dirigió a la limusina blanca, trato con manos torpes de ubicar a Anne lo mas cómoda que podría estar en su asiento especial reclinable y dejo sus manos libres para dirigirse a su Ipad y hacer algunas llamadas.

La enorme Mansión Cullen quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad y el recorrido era algo largo, Edward ordeno al chofer manejar con prudencia. La seguridad de Anne era principalmente sus temores.

Luego de limpiar su agenda por el resto del día y dar ordenes de enviar al personal de servicio a la casa permanentemente, se dedico a juguetear con Anne que lo veía con sus ojitos grises fascinados, ya no lloraba y estar lejos de Edward era lo único que la ponía triste.

A ambos.

-llegamos Sr. Cullen.- aviso Jacob, el chofer. Mientras abría su puerta, Ed tomo a Anne cuidadosamente y con elegancia se deslizo fuera del vehículo, achico los ojos esmeraldas detrás de su montura de sol _Ray Ban _desde su posición al porche de la gran mansión. Una pequeña chica estaba allí, jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto a su guardaespaldas, Paul.

-Es la niñera, Señor.- contesto con displicencia. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Una niña cuida niños? ¿Rosalie esta demente? De repente recordó que Rosalie había dicho que era pediatra.

Avanzo firmemente, hacia ella. Con cada paso que daba, su fino y delicado rostro quedaba al descubierto, y si, era una niña, una muy preciosa. De todos los escenarios que pudieron habérsele ocurrido, este sin duda no se lo habría imaginado nunca.

-Buenos días Señor.- saludo educadamente, sin inmutarse por la pared de músculos que cubría su delicada figura, su mentón rígido y sus ojos blindados por gafas oscuras le daba un aspecto intimidante.

-Buenos días.- contesto serio. La chica ni siquiera parpadeo por su tono aunque le pareció melodioso y varonil, no lo demostró. Eso llamo la atención de Edward acostumbrado a amedrentar a grandes empresarios con solo su presencia.

-soy Bella Swan y estoy aquí de parte de Rosalie Hale.- explico. Detrás de las gafas oscuras Edward escaneo a la chica de nuevo y pensó que su nombre la representaba por completo. Aunque debía inspeccionar seriamente si era apta para cuidar de Anne.

-Edward Cullen.- se presento.

Con un gesto la invito a pasar adelante, ella con sus delicados movimientos atonto un poco la concentración del gran Cullen, quien pensó que esto parecía ser peligroso.

La invito a sentarse en el Hall, que era una elegante estancia mezclando lo clásico y lo contemporáneo, dos de sus paredes eran ventanales de vidrio blindado trasparente que daba a la vista de una grandiosa piscina, Jacuzzi, el Jardín trasero y al fondo podía visualizarse una cancha de Tennis y futbol.

-Entonces Srta. Swan, ¿tiene experiencia con niños?- fue su primera pregunta, la cual formulo mientras retiraba sus gafas y la chica pareció perder el aire de un momento a otro, sin el obstáculo de las gafas Edward también perdió el sentido, ese hermoso Ángel no podía ser real, pero sus agrandados ojitos chocolate eran tan trasparentes e hipnóticos, que por un momento deseo naufragar en ellos. Como le ocurría con Anne… Pero su mente más recatada le recordó que no era el momento, así que salió de la profundidad de ellos alejando la mirada de manera brusca. La súbita atracción que ambos habían experimentado hace poco, había puesto una tensión invisible en el ambiente.

Ambos en sus mentes querían solo decir que se trataba de curiosidad.

Pero el órgano que late en ambos cuerpos sabía que se trataba de atracción y deseo.

-Yo… si, pero no de la manera en la que espera.- puntualizo. Ese aspecto fue ganado puntos en ella, Edward pensó que era alguien leal, pura y sincera. Sabia que no era niñera, Su mirada lo decía todo. Sin embargo, el podía llegar a percatarse si tan solo mirara de nuevo sus ojos… pero necesitaba ser cuerdo y justo en este momento no se trataba de él, se trataba de Anne. – Soy pediatra, tengo un año de experiencia.- continua, al verlo mirar justo por encima de su hombro algo ausente. Edward volvió en sí al escuchar su dulce voz.

-¿Que edad tiene?- cuestiono, en estado de trance mientras la veía nerviosa morderse su rosado y jugoso labio inferior, ese acto solo hizo que a través del cuerpo de Edward avanzara una corriente eléctrica.

-24.- susurro. Edward siguió el movimiento de sus labios, y de repente recordó que mirar a alguien fijamente era de mala educación.

-¿Por qué dejo su trabajo?- era increíble que alguien la dejara ir. Bella se enderezo, pensando que ese era el punto débil e intocable en este momento.

-asunto personales.- se ruborizo.

-¿tiene constancia de su trabajo?- su mente le decía que debía asegurarse de que ella no estaba mintiendo. Aunque se le veía imposible.

Ella negó, Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pu…pues… técnicamente renuncie pero mi jefe no ha querido tomarlo enserio, por eso…- Edward pensó que algo tuvo que ocurrirle, decidió saberlo con el tiempo y dejar de atormentarla con preguntas.

-esta bien.- la corto, la chica estaba increíblemente hermosa sonrojada y soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Rosalie le habrá dicho que he adoptado a Annebelle.- Bella gimió bajito, mientras su mirada se encontró con los ojitos brillantes de la bebe que descansaba en el regazo de aquel hombre. Edward se percato de la conexión que hubo entre ambas y Anne comenzó a carcajearse como no lo había hecho antes. Ambos se deleitaron por el tierno sonido y su balbuceo descontrolado. A Bella se le aceleró el pulso.- necesito que alguien cuide de Anne con dedicación, el salario no será problema, será como si estuviera ejerciendo su carrera. Tendrá un mes a prueba y luego veré si me quedo con usted.- Edward se incomodo un poco al decir esto ultimo, y se reprendió por pensar estupideces. Bella asintió.

-esta bien, ¿necesita que…que me quede en la noche?- titubeo. Edward se tenso.

-¿Tiene esposo? ¿Hijos?- cuestiono algo rudo. Pero su cuerpo se relajo al verla negar, y hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Mi padre…- su voz se quebró.- esta hospitalizado, tiene cáncer terminal.- soltó, suspiro entrecortadamente y Edward deseo poder ir a abrazarla.

-comprendo.- susurro.- si necesita irse puede hacerlo- le tranquilizo, Bella parpadeo y extendió hacia él un folder.

-es mi currículo.- explico, Edward lo tomo pero sabia que no había necesidad de revisarlo. Confiaba en ella.-¿Cuándo debo empezar?- pregunto.

-cuando desees.- contesto Edward sin pensarlo tuteándola por primera vez, y sabiendo que mañana tendría el día repleto de reuniones.

-estoy libre, si quiere puedo…- Edward suspiro de alivio.

-claro.- se levantaron y se acercaron, Bella instintivamente acuno sus manos y él depósito allí a Anne rozando su piel suave, su cuerpo entero se calentó. Ambos se perdieron en la vista del otro por un momento.

Anne rio y el momento se lleno de magia.

-Hola Anne.- susurro Bella con su voz suave melodiosa, Anne la miraba con adoración y diversión. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle mimos y Edward sintió que la tensión de Anne había producido a su llegada se había evaporado, ella estaría segura y cuidada. Él se haría cargo que asi fuese y que no le faltara amor.

Esa misma tarde Edward en su estudio abrió el folder perfectamente ordenado, cuando leyó su nombre quedo impresionado _''Isabella Marie''_ ''_Anabelle Hally''_ sus nombres coincidían tanto, ¿será esa una señal? Se pregunto. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y no necesitó leer más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOOLA!<strong>_

_**Sabrina2010: Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap ;) **_

_**DanielleCullen87: espero te haya gustado el encuentro... la niñera eh? gracias por leer. :D**_

_**Noe Pattz: Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap. **_

_**Un beso gigantón a todas! Nos leemos pronto! ;)**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	5. Perdidas

**|Capitulo 4|**

**|Perdidas|**

**|x|**

_Dos meses después… _

No había hombre más feliz, ni bebe más mimada en todo el continente que Edward y Anne.

Isabella logro hacerse un hueco en la vida de ambos, dando paso así a dejar al descubierto a un Edward niño completamente distinto al que conocía la prensa y los paparazzi.

Anne ya era una bebe mas grande y muy apegada a su nana, Bella agradeció a dios ponerlos a ambos en el camino de su vida y brindarle el mejor trabajo de la vida.

Bella nunca se tomo sus actividades como una obligación, era parte de ella y del encanto de Anne que todo fuera fácil y llevadero para ambas. Como si fuera natural.

Edward estaba encantado con ella, a Anne se le veía activa y feliz. Se felicito a él por aceptar y a Rosalie por recomendar a un Ángel a sus vidas.

Bella trabajaba tanto en los cuidados de Anne, y se encargaba de hacer saber a Edward como hacer cada cosa correctamente, varias veces tuvo que ausentarse por complicaciones de su padre, cuando llegaba a la Mansión triste y afectada, Edward la esperaba con una taza de chocolate caliente y con Anne en brazos para hacer sonreír.

Anne era tan apegada a Edward como con Bella para dormir, en las noches la duchaban juntos y alguno de los dos le leían un cuento. A ella le fascinaban. Y así la veían juntos cerrar sus ojitos grises y rendirse a Morfeo. Luego ambos paseaban por el jardín, o hacían cosas pendientes, o simplemente se conocían más. Ambos fascinados uno por el otro. A la segunda semana Edward sintió que la ausencia de ambas a su lado le traía frustración y tristeza, por lo que opto por trabajar desde casa.

No fue una decisión difícil, la constante persecución de los paparazzi ayudo a poner la excusa de quedarse en casa cuidando el bienestar de ambas, a pesar de tener la más alta tecnología en seguridad y tener repleta la manzana que daba a la mansión de sus escoltas.

En todo periódico, revista y página web, se hacia un recuento diario de los últimos movimientos de Edward Cullen, heredero y ahora padre. Muchos alababan la responsabilidad que asumió y otras lamentaban tener a Edward fuera del rodeo por un tiempo.

Los domingos salían a pasear, llevaban a Anne al parque, recostada sobre un suave cobertor en el césped la incitaban a gatear, ya hacia varios intentos y ambos estaban complacidos. No era de esperarse que Isabella fuera un foco para los periodistas que custodiaban cada salida y cada movimiento en la Mansión.

-si crees que es lo correcto, esta bien.- dijo Bella a Edward una tarde mientras estaban en el jardín, Bella tenia dormidita en su pecho a la adorable Anne y Edward veía fascinado como se veía tan bien todo, como si fueran… una familia.

-me parece que seria lo mejor, no quiero que te asusten con sus persecuciones o que Anne salga reluciendo en las cosas que inventan.- dijo, mientras recordaba enfadado, como habían cuestionado la semana pasada que Ethan no había tenido una hija y que ambos habían adoptado a la bebe. Aunque no le molestaba realmente que especularan acerca de si eran pareja, le molestaba que metieran a su difunto hermano y a Anne en sus absurdas especulaciones.

-Esta bien Edward, no te preocupes por mí. Podre manejarlo.- y Edward adoro que ella haya entrado a su vida. Cualquiera que estuviera bajo la presión de la prensa, se largaría sin más. Pero Bella adoraba a Anne y no la dejaría si el no se lo pidiese.

-claro que lo hago pequeña, eres parte de la familia.- a Bella se le cristalizo la mirada. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba eso, que no formaba parte de nada, y ahora aquí con Edward su amigo en muchos años y jefe le hacia formar parte de su vida… era increíble para ella creer eso. Su padre la única persona que tenia en el mundo se estaba alejando y ella debía aprender a superarlo, no sabia como, hasta que Edward estuvo allí con Anne para ayudarla.

-Gracias.- susurro, mientras besaba la cabellera rubia de Anne. El sonrió y su mirada brilló, eso era lo que quería, deseaba poder decir que Bella era su familia, suya, y que nadie podía cuestionar eso.

Por primera vez en la vida, Edward Cullen supo que estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado.

Y eso le encantaba, pero debía ir despacio y ser cuidadoso, si Bella no sentía lo mismo… igual quería mantenerla en su vida como fuese. No quería perderla, no imaginaba una vida sin ella.

-Esta tarde te presentare a tus escoltas.- sonrió divertido ante el sonrojo de ella. Ambos rieron tontamente.

-Entonces…- suspiro Bella, mientras recostaba su cabeza en la hamaca nuevamente y acariciaba la espalda de Anne. Fijo la vista en las fresias del fondo junto al spa y cerro los ojos. Edward se deleito con su encanto.- puedo imaginarme _Hawai _desde aquí.- Edward rio.

-No deseo que solo lo imagines, te llevare a conocerlo.- prometió, Bella fijo sus ojos en él.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto emocionada, Edward asintió.

-claro, seria un placer.- ella se sonrojó.- en el testamento estipula que Anne debe educarse aquí y quiero que antes que eso suceda conozcan lo que fue mi casa hasta que ustedes llegaron y convirtieron _Londres_ en mi verdadero hogar.- dijo con sinceridad, Bella mordió su labio sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, temía que Anne se despertara por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Mmm Hmm.- solo respondió, mientras se incorporaba para dejar a Anne en su habitación.- ya vuelvo, creo que estará mas cómoda en su cuna.- dijo, pasando su mano tiernamente por los cabellos de Anne, Edward imagino que a esa proposición él diría un ''no'' rotundo, descansar en su pecho debe ser lo mas maravilloso del universo.

-Esta bien.- sonrió y la vio alejarse, su delicada figura en ese hermoso vestido le hacia verse especialmente esplendorosa.

Edward termino de ajustar algunos detalles en su correo electrónico, lo que le llevo a hacer unas cuantas llamadas y pronto se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora y Bella no había regresado. Se pregunto si es que Anne se había despertado y se levanto para ir a verificar.

Había solo traspasado las puertas francesas que daban a la cocina cuando toda su elegante, musculosa y hermosa presencia se congelo al ver a Bella riendo con Jacob Black, la veía mas suelta y menos tensa que cuando estaba con él… de pronto le invadió un terror y unos celos gigantes. Carraspeo. Ambos voltearon a verlo, Jacob se enderezo y Bella pareció avergonzada.

-debo irme, con permiso.- dijo Jacob quien se inclino a dejar un tierno beso sobre la mejilla de Bella, ella se sonrojo y Edward cada vez enfurecía mas, sus puños estaban blancos y deseosos de golpear.

Jacob pasó por su lado y supo que a su jefe le pasaba algo con Bella pero no lo tendría fácil, porque él no iba a rendirse.

-Lo siento, Jacob me llamo y…- comenzó el balbuceo de incoherencias por parte de ella.

-no pasa nada.- gruño y se marcho al estudio dando un sonoro portazo.

Arrojo con fuerza el folder de documentos al suelo, desperdigándose por todas partes. Gruño ser tan idiota y comenzó a recoger los contratos finales de una importante fusión.

Estaba nervioso, furioso, fuera de control… jamás imagino estar en una situación donde pensó que no tenia el control de algo o alguien.

Y ese alguien era ella…

Pensar en perderla solo le hacia sentirse mal, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, no podía permitir que ella y Jacob llegaran a tener algo. Primero lo mataría.

**|x|**

Después de aquel episodio, fue como retroceder dos meses atrás en los primeros días en los que Bella evitaba su presencia, ella jamás vio venir a un Edward tan controlador, ahora se suponía que en la gigante mansión lo veía por todas partes. No quería llegar a pensar que estaba vigilándola. Ya no era fácil desaparecer solo un instante de su vista. Eso suponía una gran tensión para Bella.

Luego de dos semanas en la misma situación, pensó seriamente en hablar con el. Pero aquella llamada que recibió una tarde del 2 de septiembre cambio toda percepción a corto y a largo plazo.

-Lo siento, Srta. Swan.- escucho del otro lado y dejo caer el teléfono, su respiración se volvió errática y sus piernas se volvieron frágiles. Un gran nudo se formo en su garganta y se abrió paso en su mente la reproducción de las palabras del doctor Jude. _''su padre acaba de fallecer'',_ sus jadeos en busca de aire rompieron en sollozos desgarradores, eso hizo que su garganta ardiera y que llevaron consigo un mar de lagrimas de dolor.

El sonido desgarrador llego a oídos de Edward quien junto a la ventana del piso superior se alarmó por tanto sufrimiento.

-¡Bella!- grito asustado. No hubo respuesta solo el llanto descontrolado de alguien, su corazón comenzaba a oprimirse. Corrió cada vez con mas ímpetu.- ¡Bella, Bella!- llamo sin cesar, y la encontró en el suelo sollozante y rota. Su hermoso rostro estaba escondido en su cabello castaño claro y su cuerpo convulsionaba lleno de dolor.

-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?- se arrodillo a su lado halándola hacia él. Ella no respondía, pero se aferro a su pecho firme con fuerza.- cariño mírame, mírame por favor.- pidió desesperado, pero el profundo dolor que invadía el cuerpo de Bella le impedía abrir sus hermosos ojos. El cuerpo de Edward jamás había experimentado un sentimiento mas grande al sufrimiento de otra persona que no fuera la perdida de sus padres y hermano.- por favor princesa, quiero ayudarte. ¿Dime que ocurre?- su voz estaba amortiguada por el pánico y el dolor.

- pa…p..a- sollozo en su pecho, y Edward comprendió que el cáncer había vencido a Charlie en la dura guerra donde dio la batalla hasta el final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola niñas! ;D otro cap prontito. <strong>_

_**viky: muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me encanta que te agrade la historia. y somos tocayas vzlanas =) que bueno q a traves d este medio gnt de mi pais. un besote y espero te haya gustado el cap. ;) #IloveRob ¿no? jeje**_

_**sabrina2010: gracias, espero q este tambien te guste! un beso. :***_

_**Noe Pattz: espero te siga gustando, un abrazo enorme. gracias! :) **_

_**GRACIAS DE CORAZON A TODAS, LAS ADORO! **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	6. ¿No correspondido?

**|Capitulo 5|**

**|¿No Correspondido?|**

**|x|**

-Bella por favor, debes comer algo.- siguió insistiendo Edward.

Luego de la sepultura de Charlie Swan, la chica se había condenado a sufrir en silencio, no lloraba, no hablaba a menos que se tratara de Anne, no comía. Y eso tenía profundamente angustiado a Edward, quien no quería ver a su ángel rota.

-por favor Edward no insistas, no tengo apetito. Iré a ver a Anne.- se levanto con pocas fuerzas.

-Yo puedo encargarme de ella.- aseguro, ella lo miro, su mirada antes de un brillante chocolate, estaba llena de dolor.

-déjame hacerlo.- pidió y se marcho. Edward tomo su cabello fuertemente no podía decirle no, pareciera que todo lo que le ata a seguir adelante es la pequeña bebe que robo su corazón.

Desde que perdió los estribos cuando la vio reír con Jacob, quien obviamente esta interesado en ella, todo retrocedió a diez mil años luz, Bella era mucho mas callada, Ya no compartían anécdotas, risas, no podía perderse en la marea oscura e intensa que sus ojos proyectaban… ya no había nada. Dispuesto a hacerle saber realmente sus sentimientos, fuera cual fueran los suyos los respetaría y si era necesario rogaría por que se quedase si decidiera irse, pero nada de eso ocurrió… porque el duro golpe de perder a su padre, su única familia, la destrozo por completo.

Edward estaba decidido a ayudarle, el sabia lo que era perder a su familia y sabia como se sentía. Pero ella lo evitaba y no estaba dispuesta a recibir su ayuda. Eso a Edward le frustraba mucho y le dolía que construyera esa barrera entre ambos. Pero lo importante es que el estaba dispuesto a derrumbarla.

Aunque por los momentos le daría su espacio.

**|x|**

_13 sept –viernes_

Once días habían transcurrido, y aquel viernes por la mañana la pequeña Bella no tenía ánimos de levantarse. Podía pensar en Anne e inmediatamente ir, pero también pensaba en Edward persiguiéndola, vigilándola, observándola y prefería quedarse allí, en su habitación de la mansión Cullen, su refugio.

Por muy avisada que sea la guerra, la posibilidad de acostumbrarse a ello es nula. Eso mismo ocurrió con aquella castaña, sabia que el momento llegaría pero eso no impedía que no sintiera el dolor tan profundo que se instalo en su pecho desde que perdió a su padre.

Una persona maravillosa, gentil, amable… el Gran ingeniero Swan. Era muy reconocido en sus tiempos… construyo grandes edificaciones por las que hoy en día valen miles de millones de dólares. Sin duda alguna Charlie Swan fue y será recordado siempre en sus obras, tras su facha despreocupada y su bigote perfectamente cortado, el incentivo mas grande de su vida era su única hija, Isabella. Luego de que Renee se fuera y los abandonara, Charlie juro proteger a su hija, darle lo mejor y amarla hasta más allá de la muerte.

Bella apenas recuerda a su madre por medio de fotografías, y pensó que era lo mejor, ella solo era ''un recuerdo borroso'' en la mente de Isabella.

Su padre sufrió mucho por su abandono, el en realidad la amaba, pero ella era muy libre, y ser ama de casa, cuidar de su familia… nunca le fue suficiente. Bella nunca le perdonara el haber herido a Charlie en la manera que lo hizo, nunca gasto ni un pensamiento en ella.

Bella suspiro, mientras enterraba su rostro en la esponjosa almohada, el día era claro y el sol brillaba a través de su ventana como si la saludara felizmente, pero ella sentía todo menos felicidad en aquel momento.

Hoy siempre era un día ''especial'' para Charlie, el día en que su bebita nació, el día que llego para brindarle amor, ternura y aquella paz que destilaba.

Para Isabella solo era preludio del recuerdo de que se hacia mas vieja y que estaba sola.

25 años.

Su vida no tenia sentido ahora que ya le había brindado a su padre la mayor satisfacción de verla convertirse en doctora, el era la única persona a quien le importaba hacer feliz. Y ya no estaba.

Podía pensar en Anne y una fuerza extraña la sobrecogía, brindándole a su pecho una cálida sensación de protección hacia la bebe.

Bella, Gimió bajito al recordar en todo aquel enredo de pensamientos… la invitación de Jacob ayer por la tarde. Mientras paseaba con Anne, la sorprendió invitándola a cenar… no se imagino que se recordaría de su cumpleaños cuando se lo menciono de pasada aquella tarde del 29 de Junio. Dijo que lo pensaría, no tenia ánimos de celebrar nada y debía buscarlo para decirle su respuesta.

Decidió levantarse, pero fijo su rostro en aquella fotografía al lado de su laptop y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Recordó la fotografía que se habían hecho una mañana de agosto en el parque, en la imagen estaban Bella, Anne y Edward. Este último con su mirada jade parecía traspasar todos los tejidos de su cuerpo y ordenarlo hacerlo vibrar por completo.

Edward sin duda alguna se había convertido en esa persona que tiene la mala costumbre de meterse en su mente para que solo piense en él. Cada día lo conocía… y le gustaba aun más. Cada detalle, cada movimiento, su amor por su hija, por la música, por su trabajo, la manera en que sonríe, camina, habla, su amor por la vida…

Todo aquello aunado al corazón lleno de sentimientos, amor, ternura, amabilidad, lealtad, pureza, sinceridad, su mirada decía mas que mil palabras y su imponente y perfecta presencia la hacia suspirar. Bella sabía que estaba loca, que no era normal, que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sus miradas le dedicaban algo tan profundo, que la ponía tensa y nerviosa. También estaba horrorizada en pensar que el pudiera darse cuenta de sus irracionales e inevitables sentimientos. Por eso mantenerse alejada era lo mejor.

Se levanto y se preparo como cualquier otro día. Se coloco un vestido azul que la hacia lucir su muy bella piel, su cabello lo dejo caer en rulos por sus hombros, se calzo unas sandalias romanas bajas y decidió salir.

-Buenos días.- dijo llegando a la cocina, Anne estaba en el regazo de Edward quien le daba el biberón y le hacia mimos, se sintió culpable por levantarse tarde.- lo siento, no me fije en la hora.- se excuso con Edward quien la miraba con adoración, solo pensaba en cuan bonita se veía hoy sin proponérselo, y decidió que ese azul seria su favorito desde ahora.

-Oh no te preocupes, he adelantado mucho. Desayuna.- le pidió sonriendo, ella también le dedico una sonrisa pequeña y la chef le sirvió un suculento desayuno. Anne estaba enfrascada en su alimento, pero no despegaba la mirada de su nana.

-¿Tienes planeado algo para hoy?- pregunto Edward, Bella se tenso en su asiento pensando en la remota posibilidad que supiera de su cumpleaños.

-no… nada.- respondió tomando un sorbo de capucchino. El asintió sonriendo y sostuvo a Anne haciéndole mimos hasta que Bella termino de comer. Esta, en cada bocado pensaba cuan hermoso se veía hoy, su traje era gris plomo y una camisa negra completaban su atuendo, no llevaba corbata, su típico despeinado lo hacia lucir sexy. Sonrojada desvió la mirada. Edward quien se dio cuenta de su repentino sonrojo no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo, era adorable.

Como cada mañana Edward se iba a su estudio, luego a la oficina y volvía al medio día para comer y quedarse cuidando a sus chicas.

Bella tomo a Anne en un gesto gracioso, con el cual la bebe rio a carcajadas. Mientras ambas estaban concentradas en juguetear, Edward se marcho en silencio con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, verlas interactuar lo hacia verse todo como si fueran una familia de verdad y esa idea le encantaba. Además a su pequeño angelito se le veía mas sonriente, aunque le preocupara que haya tomado la muerte de sus padre tan silenciosamente… igual lo hacia feliz verla sonreír, aunque solo fuera tan común como la navidad y solo con Anne.

Bella encantada con las dulces carcajadas de la bebe, la llevo al estudio de música, ella componía de vez en cuando… pero últimamente no había salido nada bueno de su inspiración, todo era dolor y rencor y Ella no se atrevía a plasmar ese tipo de sentimientos en una canción, porque ella no era así.

Tomo una pequeña colcha donde sentó a la bebe rodeada de almohadones de figuras y juguetes didácticos. Junto a ella, tomo asiento en el suelo después de coger una guitarra. Comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas y Anne motivada por aquel sonido dejo a un lado sus juguetes para fijarse en su nana. Bella le sonrió y de repente de esos ojitos grises llegaron unos verdes a invadir su mente y comenzó a cantar con inspiración.

_No buscaba nada,_

_Caminaba sin pensar,_

_Pero cuando vi tu cara…_

_No me pude alejar._

_No me lo esperaba,_

_Y no supe reaccionar,_

_No encontraba las palabras…_

_Ni un momento para hablar._

_Y tú mirada…_

_Me corta la respiración,_

_Me quema el alma…_

_Y me acelera el corazón._

_Pierdo el control._

_Tengo todo para arriesgar,_

_Siento que no puedo esperar._

_Llévame en tus sueños y no me dejes hasta el final,_

_Tu mirada cae en mi piel…_

_Y me va quemando otra vez…_

_Cuando te desatas,_

_Ya no se que viene después…_

_Siempre dices tanto,_

_Cuando vuelves a mirar…_

_Pero eres como el aire,_

_Imposible de atrapar._

_Es una estrategia,_

_Una intriga nada mas…_

_Voy haciendo que el misterio…_

_Te descubra más y mas._

_Y tu mirada…_

_me corta la respiración,_

_Me quema el alma…_

_y me acelera el corazón,_

_Pierdo el control._

Su dulce voz se desvaneció en el aire, Anne estaba observándola fijamente como quien se deleita escuchando a la mejor sinfónica, ambas estaban en su pequeña burbuja donde un tercero estaba implicado, Edward Cullen las veía a través de una hendija en la puerta, esa melodía y el sabor de sus palabras lo guio hasta allí para fascinarse con aquella canción… aquella voz, aquella letra que decía mas que mil palabras…

Se marcho a paso silencioso, mientras su mente se encargaba de recordarle aquel mágico episodio… por un momento pensó en unírsele, pero esa letra era de su inspiración y no seguiría su ritmo. Seria mágico llegar a cantar juntos. Para ambos la música era un hobby, pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran la experiencia y el talento para llegar lejos si se lo propusieran.

Mientras llegaba a Hall, a través de los ventanales de vidrio pudo observar a Jacob puliendo el _Aston_ y el _Mustang_. Y pensó seriamente que haría él si esa canción… fuese inspirada por alguien más.

Solo ese fugaz pensamiento lo dejo celoso y angustiado; quería poder decirle todo sus sentimientos y haría lo que fuese por mantenerla a su lado, pero era ese el punto donde Edward el gran empresario, se acobardaba, no quería ser rechazado por ella, por todos menos ella… seria fatal para él saber que hay alguien mas en su vida y en su mente. Pero así como tenia miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, tenia pánico a pensar que por no haberlo hecho con tiempo… otro pueda llegar y quitársela.

Ambas opciones estaban descartadas. ¿Y entonces que haría? No podía seguir besando sus pasos y adorándola en silencio, por que le dolía que no fuese algo mas, No podía alejarla o despedirla, por que el hecho de pensar en mantenerla lejos era como apuñalear su corazón, además no era solo él. Estaba Anne su hijita de seis meses que adoraba a su nana, para Edward era imprescindible no regarla con ella, quería hacer las cosas bien. Solo que no sabia como.

Bella aquella tarde llevo a Anne a pasear por el jardín delantero, su intención era encontrase a Jacob y poder negar la inminente cena de hoy.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños bella Bella!- dijo Jacob al verla, su sonrisa era gigante y no lo pensó dos veces para abrazarla con mas confianza de la que ella le había otorgado, Bella corto el abrazo y trato de forzar una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Jacob yo…-

-Tengo el restaurante perfecto para esta noche, te va a encantar. Esta junto al mar y es…-

-No voy a ir.- esas cuatro palabras callaron a Jacob de inmediato.

-¿Por qué? ¿ya tienes planes?.- cuestiono algo rudo.

-no, es solo que no tengo nada que celebrar Jake, prefiero hacer pasar este día desapercibido.- dijo claramente incomoda por la mirada cuestionadora que el moreno le dedicaba.

-¿sabes que no puedes simplemente hacerlo no?- dijo Jacob, indispuesto a aceptar esa respuesta.

-si puedo hacerlo.- refuto. Jacob tomo sus manos y le vio.

-comprendo que quizá no sientas animos, pero no dejes vencerte por esto, Bells. Eres importante y especial, quiero ganarme tu confianza.- dijo con un puchero.

-por favor Jake no hagas esto… - rogo.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono esa voz, varonil, melodiosa y perfecta a sus espaldas, Claramente molesta. Bella intento zafarse del agarre de Jake pero el no se lo permitió.

-N…- Bella iba a negar pero Edward cegado por furia y celos, rugió.

-¡suéltala ahora!- Jacob no hizo ademan de obedecer, con su mano aunada a la de Bella dio dos pasos que lo dejaban frente a su Jefe, retándolo. Edward le sacaba una cabeza en altura. Bella veía atónita aquella escena y se horrorizo.

-¡Iré Jacob!.- casi grito, cerrándole la boca cuando se disponía a replicarle a un furioso Edward. La miro.- Iré contigo a cenar.- aclaro y Edward sentía como su mundo se desvanecía y todo se volvia rojo.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió, se giro hacia ella y beso el dorso de su mano antes de marcharse.

Edward y Bella se veían… ambos profundamente heridos, sintiendo como no eran correspondidos. Anne comenzó a llorar cortando la tensión.

-La… llevare.- tomo las mangas del cochecito y lo llevo dentro dejando a un estupefacto Edward parado en la mitad del Jardín.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOOOLAA Chics! espero esten muy bien y que les haya gustado el cap. <strong>_

_**ati88: eres bienvenida, gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando la historia. un abrazo! :)**_

_**Noe Pattz: jajaja me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, con respecto a tu pregunta aclaro... Anne es hija de Ethan y Susie (hermano y cuñada de Edwad) todos saben que Edward ahora es su tutor solo que la prensa al ver a Bella y Ed juntos tanto tiempo, comenzaron a especular que todo era un montaje y que finalmente la bebe era de ambos, pero no es asi. fue lo que a Edward le molesto q hayan dudado de su hermano. espero que te haya gustado este cap. un beso enorme! :***_

_**Sabrina2010: Gracias por leer, veremos como Bella enfrenta la muerte de su padre. abrazos! =)**_

_**Viky: jajajaja me reí mucho con tu comen sobre Jake, pero llevas razón un poco de drama no va mal y prometo que Jake no estara mucho tiempo sobre Bells! un abrazo gigante! ;)**_

_**LAS ADOROOO! *-***_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	7. Impotencia

**|Capitulo 6|**

**| Impotencia |**

**|x|**

Se maldijo mil veces no haber corrido a Jacob desde el día en que lo vio reírse con _SU_ bella, golpeo, tiro y destruyo lo que veía en su estudio. La ira contra Jacob Black corría en sus venas. Su mente le reprochaba ser tan lento como para no actuar con rapidez, para no decirle de una vez todo y ya. Pero el miedo al rechazo lo tenia estático y Edward Cullen no confiaba en si mismo lo suficiente como para dar ese paso, cuando estuviera listo lo haría, no crearía un impulso que nublara su razón y lo hiciera decir cualquier cantidad de cosas y regarla, porque no se lo perdonaría.

En toda la tarde no pudo hacer nada, había destruido unos documentos importantes los cuales tuvo que transcribir a mano ya que su _Ipad_ y su portátil habían sufrido graves consecuencias. Había comprado los artículos que destruyo por internet algo avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Esa misma noche se reunió en el comedor para cenar, La chef Loraine se había esforzado por mantener su puesto, Edward hoy decidía contratarla permanentemente. Al llegar al comedor, Bella estaba acomodando a Anne que se veía preciosa en su vestidito verde floreado.

-Buenas noches.- dijo algo tenso, su mandíbula perfectamente cuadrada estaba rígida. Se fijo en lo hermosa que lucia su ángel para otro. Llevaba un vestido corto color Burdeos era sencillo de cintas finas y de seda, se amoldaba a la perfección de su cuerpo, llevaba unos zapatos de infarto que hacían lucir sus cremosas piernas de porcelana, su cabello estaba liso y suelto, le caía por su espalda dejando ver un corte asimétrico que enmarcaba su bello rostro, nunca la vio maquillada y aunque le encantaba mas como se veía al natural… no pudo evitar sentir una evidente excitación al ver sus hermosos labios de un rojo pasión.

-Bu…Buenas Noches.- tartamudeo la nana, mientras tomaba asiento con Anne a su lado en su sillita especial y Edward lo hacia en la cabecera de la mesa. El silencio tenso reinaba en el comedor, Bella le daba su comida a Anne quien ya comenzaba a probar sólidos poco a poco, no los toleraba mucho por eso no dudo en hacerle un biberón y excusarse para llevarla a su habitación a dormir, escapando así de la situación.

Jacob debía estar esperándola.

Se tomo su tiempo en leerle, cantarle, dormirle y besar su cabecita. Se sentía mal por irse… no quería dejarla en caso que llegase a despertarse antes de su hora para su próximo biberón. Con un suspiro entrecortado salió de su hermosa habitación rosa y encontró a Edward recargado en el pasillo, la veía fijamente y eso la puso a sudar, sus manos estaban temblando al igual que sus piernas e intuyo que la estaba esperando.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti?- logro preguntar. Pero Edward no podía dejar de verla, admirarla y pensar que pronto se iría con otro. Aunque prometió a si mismo no hacer de esto algo impulsivo no pudo evitar decirlo.

-estas hermosa.- susurro. Aquello fue como una caricia para Bella, quien cerró sus ojos cristalizados y suspiro. Ojala la viera de manera diferente, pero ella solo pensaba en que Edward era su jefe y ella estaba muy por debajo de los estándares que él merecía.

-Gra…Gracias.- balbuceo, terriblemente sonrojada. Edward desvió la mirada al percatarse de cuan incomoda se veía.

-quería desearte que la pases bien y… no dudes en llamarme si algo se sale de control- dijo. Ella asintió y Edward pensó en que esa excusa para verla era patética, porque Lucas y Seth le mantendrían al tanto de cada paso.

-Buenas noches, Edward.- se despidió y se marcho, el la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en las escaleras. Entro al dormitorio de Anne, ese sitio le llenaba de paz, observo a la bebe tenuemente alumbrada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal, dejo viajar sus dedos por sus rizos rubios, sus mejillas, beso su cabecita aspirando su dulce aroma de bebe y en silencio se marcho.

En su estudio pudo ver a Jacob escoltar a bella a su auto, un _mini Cooper_ convertible, ella se veía ansiosa e incomoda. Cuando el auto se marcho, pudo ver la _Cadillac Escalade_ negra de sus escoltas seguirles unos minutos después.

Mas tranquilo por ello, decidió despejar su mente ordenando sus archivos. Un sobre manila con su nombre llamo su atención y pudo ver el currículo de Isabella. Su fotografía, su preparación… hasta ese entonces no se había percatado que ella era graduada con Honores en _Standford _de _Suma cum laude_ en ciencias medicas con especialización en pediatría, y un post grado pausado a la mitad de cardiología pediátrica, ella sin duda era fascinante, vago sus ojos por las letras y su vista se clavo en su fecha de nacimiento.

Septiembre 13.

¡Hoy era ese día! Edward se dio cuenta de porque la repentina cena… era su cumpleaños numero 25. Se sintió culpable por no felicitarla, por no ser él quien la haya invitado a cenar… pensó que todavía podía darle un obsequio. Fue al centro comercial y compro una guitarra acústica, le mando a grabar su nombre y la fecha. Volvió a casa y dejo el obsequio sobre su cama… escribió una nota sencilla pero significativa y se marcho. Habían pasado unas horas desde que no la veía y se sentía extrañamente vacio.

Llamo a su amigo Jasper whitlock para encontrarse en su bar, aviso a Loraine que estuviera al pendiente de la bebe hasta que Bella llegara, la chef oriunda de _Irán_ acepto encantada y feliz de que hubiese conseguido el trabajo.

Y así Edward Cullen decidió borrar a Swan de su cabeza por unas horas…

-no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.- dijo una voz muy conocida para Edward quien volteo a penas al pisar el concurrido lugar y fue atacado por una pequeñuela de piel morena.

-¡Alice!- la saludo alborotando su cabello, la chica enfadada le envió una mirada de muerte.- lo siento, lo siento.- se excuso Cullen rápidamente bromeando.

-No te veo en…- puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla pensando.- dos semanas y solo llegas a enfadarme.- dijo indignada, Edward sonrió de lado, pudo ver a Jasper su amigo de toda la vida acercarse a ellos.

-hermano al fin te veo.- rio dándole una sonora palmada en el hombro que Edward devolvió.

-si pues… necesito distraerme un poco.- confeso, pensando en su hermosa niña de ojos achocolatados atormentándolo.

-¡Oh demonios! No creo que la princesita Annebelle cause problemas, eres un maldito exagerado.- dijo Ali codeándole. El rio y negó.

-no se trata de ella, en realidad es una bebe muy tranquila.- dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaron. Alice y Jasper pensaron que nunca habían visto a su amigo tan feliz a pesar de ser muy joven para tener hijos, según decía él.

Los tres avanzaron al área VIP donde el bartender pidió su orden, Ali pidió un Martini, Jasper solo agua y Edward…

-Un whiskey doble en las rocas.- el chico se fue a preparar las bebidas.

-vamos, si no es Anne la que te vuelve loco… debe haber alguna razón por la que te veas tan… frustrado- dijo Jasper, mirando seriamente a su hermano de crianza Edward. Hubo solo silencio.

-¿son los negocios?- cuestiono Ali. Edward negó.

-¿Las chicas?- pregunto Jasper. Edward volvió a negar, pensando que solo había _UNA_ chica.

-¡dinos ya!- chillo Ali.

-Es… Isabella.- suspiro.

-¿QUIÉN?- gritaron ambos.

-La nana de Anne.- aclaro.

-¡Oh Edward Cullen! ¿Qué has hecho?- vocifero Alice. Edward se ofendió.

-¡Nada! No he hecho nada y eso es lo que me pone mal.- dijo enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

-Tío, es la nana de tu hija.- dijo Jasper como si fuera obvio, Edward frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo se.- dijo exasperado mientras tomaba e whiskey y lo tomaba de un solo trago.

-¡pero la vas a regar!- Afirmo Ali. Edward la miro enfurecido.

-¡Claro que no! No quiero eso con ella, todo es muy diferente y confuso. Siento que… - se quedo sin palabras.

-¿estas enamorado?- termino Alice sonriendo. El asintió.

-y el problema es…- indago Jasper, sin entender el punto.

-Que no se como decírselo.- comenzó levantándose y dando vueltas por el lugar.- como demostrarle que ella para mi no es solo un juego, como actuar frente a ella, no quiero regarla chicos… ella de verdad es importante y si llegase a pasar algo malo y se fuera…- negó con la cabeza.- Anne esta encantada con ella y Ella la ama de igual manera, tienen que verlas juntas… son tan idénticas.- suspiro. Ambos amigos estaban estupefactos.

-nunca imagine poder llegar a verte así.- confeso Jasper bebiendo agua, Ali asintió estando de acuerdo con su esposo.

-temo que sea muy tarde cuando le confiese como me siento.- dijo dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá de cuero italiano, mientras le hacia una seña al bartender para que le enviara otro trago.

-cuéntame de ella, quizá pueda decirte como abordarla.- dijo Alice. Edward la miro y sonrió burlón.

-Ella es tan impredecible, es única.- decía fascinado, imaginándola en su mente, tímida, sonrojada…

-¡vamos! Sr. _Todolosé _¡soy mujer! Y con tu experiencia ''Guinnes'' en ligues deberías saber como abordar a una.- el suspiro.- ¿como la conociste?- pregunto curiosa.

-cuando Anne paso a ser mi responsabilidad, mi hija,- afirmo esto ultimo con orgullo.- mi abogada Rosalie Hale sabiendo que tenia que mudarme acá a _Londres_ me dijo que podía ayudarme a conseguir una niñera, me sorprendió mucho que me haya llamado al cabo de dos horas de habérmelo propuesto. Era una amiga suya pediatra que había perdido su trabajo.- Expreso Edward, Ali asintió sorprendida de que la chica no fuera del todo una niñera.- la conocí apenas llegue, es preciosa, adorable, pura, tan inocente… tiene 25 años…- decía ausente recordando el día que era hoy.

-¡es una niña!- exclamo Ali cortándolo, el asintió sintiéndose mayor.

-Oye Ed a tus 30 no aparentas esa edad.- dijo Jazz como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Es tan inteligente, se graduó de _Suma cum laude_ en _Standford _y dejo a la mitad congelado su postgrado en cardiología pediátrica.- paro mientras tomaba su whiskey nuevamente de un trago.

-wow, excelente.- dijo Jazz sorprendido, Ali estaba emocionada al ver a su amigo/casi hermano hablar tan lindo y enamorado… y al parecer de una buena chica.

-la entreviste quince minutos que fueron suficientes antes de ver como Anne y ella tuvieron una conexión inmediata, especial. Ambos cuidamos de ella, parecemos una familia de verdad.- sonrió.- me dedique a trabajar en casa, y me di cuenta que Jacob mi chofer, gustaba de ella.- gruño la ultima parte- creo que actué un poco de mas y la asuste con mis celos. Ella se alejo un poco de mi y después murió su padre. A pesar que nuestra relación ahora era tensa… trataba de animarla, hoy me siento un desastre ¡es su cumpleaños! ¿Pueden creerlo?- cuestiono, ambos esposos se vieron y negaron.- ¡claro que si pueden! Y el estúpido de Jacob lo sabia, yo no… la llevo a cenar.- dijo esto ultimo entre dientes mientras la copa de cristal en sus manos, se rompía en pedacitos.

-¡Oh maldición!- vocifero viendo la sangre correr por su palma.

-Edward debes calmarte.- pidió Alice.

-¡Dime como decirle que la amo con locura sin perderla ni asustarla y me calmare!- grito frustrado. Jazz se había retirado a buscar un pañuelo para su mano. Alice lo envolvió alrededor y Edward pidió otro trago más. Varios curiosos a su alrededor veían la escena.

-tienes que controlar tus celos, debes darle una señal… decirle como te sientes por ella. No la presiones, no hagas que los abandone por eso, Asegúrale que nada cambiara si ella no quiere.- dijo Alice viéndolo a sus ojos verdes enfurecidos y oscuros. El asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

-esto necesita sutura.- dijo Jasper viendo como la sangre no paraba.

-déjalo así, se curara solo.- dijo Edward despectivo mientras bebía de otro trago su vaso de whiskey y procedió a pedir otro.

-¡No más Edward Cullen!- rugió Ali, señalándole al Bartender que no trajera nada.

-quiero sacarla de mi mente por un momento, solo hoy.- gimió sintiendo en su mano algunos puyazos.

-no con alcohol. Edward, así no.- dijo Jasper, el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del _Iphone_ de Edward. Era Seth el escolta de Bella, se tenso pensando que algo pudo ocurrir.

-dime Seth.- contesto levantándose.

-Sr Cullen, La Srta. Isabella esta de vuelta a casa. Hubo algunos pormenores pero ella se defendió muy bien.-

-¿Que malditos pormenores?- rugió por la línea.

-Black trato de besarla, al llegar al restaurante, al llegar a casa...- menciono, Edward vio todo rojo.

-¿donde esta el bastardo?- Jasper se levanto para detenerlo viéndolo tan enfurecido y descontrolado.

-Black se marcho a un bar.- le dijo, Edward colgó enfurecido.

-¡LO MATARE!- ladro.

-¿Edward que sucede?- pregunto Ali nerviosa.

-Trato de besarla, ¡a ELLA! Y Ella es MIA.- rugió. Entre ambos lograron calmarlo.

**|x|**

Eran aproximadamente las 2 am cuando ambos lo llevaron a su casa.

-contrólate Edward por favor, hazlo por ellas.- pidió Ali nerviosa, el asintió, les agradeció y entro a la mansión.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, al llegar a la segunda planta donde estaban las habitaciones, olvido la herida de su mano y la apoyo en la pared mientras pasaba frente al dormitorio de Bella.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo, la puerta se abrió pudo ver el reflejo de Bella salir.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándosele. Su increíble olor perforo las fosas de él y una increíble sensación de paz le invadió.

-ahora lo estoy.- contesto viendo donde seguramente estaba su figura. De pronto la luz se encendió y un jadeo broto de los labios de la castaña. Edward sin embargo no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo en ese diminuto y provocativo pijama.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto horrorizada viendo su mano ensangrentada. Edward volvió en si al escucharla alarmada.

-Nada, solo fue un accidente.- A Bella que ahora estaba mas cerca, le golpeo en la cara su aliento dulce con un toque de alcohol y menta. Suspiro tratando de calmar a su corazón.

-Vamos a curarte.- le dijo atrayéndolo a su habitación. Edward tomo asiento en el bordillo de la cama y aspiro su perfume impregnado en el lugar.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto rígido, mientras ella rebuscaba en el closet.

-Bien.- mintió. Sin dar detalles.- Aquí tengo mi botiquín, hay que suturar.- le aviso.

-No me moveré.- afirmo Edward. Con sus manos cálidas y suaves atrajo la de él a su regazo mientras limpiaba la herida con alcohol.

-¡Auch! –se quejo. Bella rio.

-si eres bebe, no duele.- replico sonriendo.

-es fácil decirlo cuando no lo sientes.- dijo el fascinado escuchándola reír. Ella sonrió perdiéndose en sus ojos, mientras levantaba la mano y soplaba para que el alcohol se fuera, aliviando el ardor. El sonrió agradecido y conmovido. Luego ella sin pensarlo beso su mano dulcemente. Se retiro sonrojada y Edward perdió el aliento y el control de su cuerpo. Sin mediar palabras tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y beso el dorso de la misma aspirando su aroma, dejando que sus labios acariciasen su suave piel. Eso a Bella la llevo a un abismo, se sentía… tan bien, Abrió los ojos para verlo mirándola.

-Por cierto feliz cumpleaños.- dijo sonriendo con esa boca tan sensual que la chica sufrió un pequeño colapso.

-Gra…Gracias.- balbuceo- el regalo estuvo fabuloso.- logro decir.- ¿Cómo… como supiste de la canción?- pregunto curiosa y sonrojada. Ya que en una perfecta caligrafía citó:

_No me lo esperaba,_

_Y no supe reaccionar,_

_No encontraba las palabras…_

_Ni un momento para hablar._

_Nada pudo aliviar el pesar de no haberte felicitado y tratado como a una princesa que eres, pero esta pequeña estrofa aclara un poco el sentimiento. Espero te guste el obsequio, es de parte mía y de Anne. _

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_

_Att: E.C_

-¿lo…escuche?- pregunto inocentemente, ella rio y continuó como si nada hubiese pasado suturando la herida.

-duele, duele, duele.- Gimió Edward pensando en la aguja que lo atravesaba, pero ella era muy cuidadosa. Solo estaba exagerando para ver si conseguía otro de sus besos. Ella rio y le guiño.

-eres un mentiroso. ¿Me contaras como te hiciste esto?- pregunto intentando sonar despreocupada, pero en realidad esta alterada de lo que pudo haberle pasado.

-me corte con una copa.- suspiro.

-Mrs. Cullen no controla su fuerza ¿eh?- Bromeo. Él sonrió de lado y llevo su mano al sedoso cabello castaño de su ángel.

-eres preciosa ¿sabes?- pregunto, Isabella consiguió que el rojo pasión quedara en segundo plano, al registrar ''su rojo intenso particular marca Cullen''.

-Creo que estas delirando.- dijo negando, mientras terminaba de curarlo.

-Noo, yo se lo que estoy diciendo.- replico como un niño. A Bella le pareció muy adorable.

-Vamos ya, ve a la cama… mañana hay que curarte de nuevo.- le ordeno, fingiendo estar seria.

-como ordene usted Dra. Swan- dijo Edward, ella sonrió. La gran musculatura de Edward ascendió de la cama haciéndola parecer a ella como una pequeña niña. –Gracias por curarme. Buenas noches.- susurro, beso su frente y se marcho.

Bella se dejo caer en su cama feliz, riendo, emocionada… estaba radiante. Él era tan bello, pensaba en cuan afortunada seria cualquier mujer al tenerlo. De repente su mente le recordó que estaba algo tomado. Y su sonrisa se convirtió en un puchero. Decidiendo no hacerse falsas ilusiones, se rindió a Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Peroo que testarudez! jeje bueno bueno, veremos 'como o quien' dará el primer paso en esta relacion ¿q creen ustds? )<strong>_

_**Sabrina2010: si es todo un encanto esa bebe, me legra que te guste la historia :* **_

_**Deisy Maria: jeje gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando. un abrazo! ;D**_

_**ati88: gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me alegra que te gusten mis fics. un abrazo enorme. :) **_

_**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS, LAS ADORO! *-* NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO! **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	8. Sin Valor

**|Capitulo 7|**

**|Sin Valor|**

**|x|**

Edward estaba pletórico, entro en su habitación como si caminara sobre algodones, estaba en el cielo. Toda ella era perfecta y cada vez era más irresistible. Tuvo que controlar bien sus ganas de no besarla en sus provocativos labios y llevarla al abismo de placer donde ambos harían un largo viaje.

Debía ir a paso lento pero seguro, Aunque ella merecía alguien mejor que él, decidió luchar para merecerla.

_25 sept. – 10:30 am_

Desde aquella noche, todo había cambiado. Edward y Bella volvieron a ser los mismos de antes, Cullen se le veía mas feliz y emocionado por hacer cualquier cosa que los implicara a los tres juntos. Sus palabras diarias eran: ''Vamos al acuario'', ''Hoy a Anne le gustaría ir al zoo'', ''circos, parques, teatros, museos…'' llego un momento en que Bella divertida le cuestiono. _¿Es que ya tu no trabajas?,_ A lo que él rio a carcajadas despeinando su castaño cabello, adorando la sensación de suavidad y el increíble olor que desprendía.

A Bella le hacia feliz verlo feliz, pensaba que era muy tierno, divertido, era un Edward infantil que adoraba, una palabra, un detalle, un gesto, y la tenia a sus pies. Trataba de no demostrarle nada, llego a pensar que la veía como a una hermana pequeña, pero dolió tanto pensar que así fuese, que no hizo nada al respecto más que ignorar sus sentimientos. Aunque su presencia, su mirada y su voz la ponía nerviosa… se sentía mucho mejor teniéndolo a su lado, que alejándolo de nuevo.

Aprendió a superar que Charlie ya no estaba alli con ella de manera física, pero lo llevaría siempre en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Además no la había dejado sola. Charlie Swan de alguna manera había esperado que su hija tuviera en su vida motivos para luchar mas que él mismo y esos motivos eran Los Cullen.

Las cosas con Jacob habían cambiado un poco de igual manera, ahora trabajaba como chofer del vicepresidente de cullen'On, Emmett McCarthy, aunque eso no le impedía al moreno chico comunicarse con Bella diariamente e invitarla a salir los fines de semana, días que Edward intencionalmente ocupaba para los tres con anticipación, Bella estaba encantada con eso, aunque Edward se sentía culpable y egoísta de no darle tiempo para si misma, pero pensar en Black lo enfurecía de manera alarmante y a la final decidía siempre no dejar espacio para él, La chica castaña ignorante de las intenciones de su jefe, se sentía mal por negarle a Jacob sus salidas, no por que quisiera ir, si no porque el chico no se daba por vencido y le hacia sentirse mal que el llegara a albergar esperanzas. Aunque no le gusto para nada el comportamiento que tomo en aquella cena… lo veía como un buen amigo y esperaba que así fuese.

Edward por su parte aunque estaba mas feliz con sus ahora planes para Bella y Anne, estaba frustrado por que la chica no captaba indirectas, tantos cumplidos, miradas, roces… Y Ella simplemente parecía dispuesta a ignorar algo más allá de su relación Jefe/ Empleada o simplemente 'Amigos'. Pero no era suficiente y parecía ser que necesitaba decírselo con todas las letras.

Con respecto a su ex-chofer, había decidido no despedirlo, aunque supuso un esfuerzo enorme para Edward, pensó que no le favorecía mantenerlo lejos y despistado.

Emmet McCarthy era para él como un hermano, un gran profesional, carismático, divertido, social y secretamente loco por Rosalie Hale. La situación entre esos dos le divertía, Em al quedar frente a la empresa, tenia ahora una relación mas directa con la chica y le encantaba hacerla enfadar y sonrojar, era el único al que ella le permitía ese tipo de confianzas y es que ella también estaba loca por él. Tanto así, que acepto ser la Abogada directa de una pequeña corporación en _Londres_ y se venia a vivir definitivo con esa excusa. Aunque su trabajo principal era Cullen'On sabia que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo allí, Em no estaba enterado de aquello.

Hoy era un día tranquilo, Edward permanecía en un cómodo sofá alrededor de la piscina acunando a su hijita de casi siete meses de edad, mientras dormía plácidamente. Bella había ido a llevar el biberón que se acaba de tomar. Cullen fascinado por como ahora Annebelle lucia mas grande y hermosa, acariciaba sus mejillas regordetas, viendo como el chupete se movía por sus succiones involuntarias, traía puesto un hermoso conjunto de short y suéter floreado que Alice había comprado para ella, junto a unos calcetines de _Dior_ con su nombre inscrito y el sello Cullen en la plantita del pie. Anne tenía un guarda ropas aproximado hasta que tuviera unos quince años, su tía Ali era obsesiva al respecto, la pequeña no repetía prendas y todas eran colecciones de diseño.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿debería llevarla a su cuna?- le pregunto a Edward aquella vocecita que le parecía dulce y tierna, Levanto la vista para verla y quedar prendado de sus hechizantes ojitos achocolatados.

-No, esta bien, la llevare yo en un momento.- le dijo sonriendo, ella también lo hizo y tomo asiento a su lado en otro sofá.

-te ves muy bien con ella en brazos, has avanzado mucho. Ya eres un padre experto.- comento la castaña sonrojada, el la vio con tanta intensidad que por un momento Bella penso que podía derretir un iceberg con su mirada.

-Gracias, todo eso es gracias a ti.- susurro. Bella se sonrojo más y se inclino sobre él para reacomodar la cintita de florecitas que tenia Anne en sus risos rubios. A Edward le invadió el momento de la ''sinceridad''.- te agradezco infinitamente como cuidas de Anne, por amarla como lo haces y cuidarla, como solo lo puede hacer una madre. Eso eres para ella.- dijo, a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y asintió.

-Si, es verdad. La he amado desde que la vi, es una bebe muy dulce ha robado mi corazón.-confeso, Edward llevo su mano a su mejilla quitando el rastro de lagrimas que estaban allí, Bella se tenso a su contacto y a través de ambos una corriente eléctrica viajaba por sus cuerpos.

-Pequeña yo…-

-¡Familiaaaa!- grito una voz conocida, Alice. Edward se tenso estuvo a punto de confesarle todo. Anne se removió un poco.

-Alice ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Bella abrazándola, con sus constantes visitas ambas se habían hecho mejores amigas. Alice había decidido echarle una mano a su casi- hermano con Bella.

-Oh muy bien, Bellita estas hermosa.- canturreo observando el atuendo de la castaña, consistía en un vestido veraniego de la temporada que se ajustaba a sus curvas de color vino, Edward quedaba atontado al verla y pensó que Alice se había quedado corta.

-Gracias.- dijo entre dientes, sonrojada.- ¿Y Jazz?- pregunto observando hacia las puertas francesas, mientras Ali saludaba a Edward y a Anne.

-Oh ayer tuvo que viajar a _Chicago_, el restaurante esta cualificando chefs y necesitaban la aprobación del jefe.- bromeo. Edward rio y Bella se deleito con aquel sonido.

-Jasper no es un jefe de verdad.- bromeo Ed, Ali frunció el ceño.

-solo porque no sea tan gruñón como tu, no quiere decir que no se de a respetar.- dijo fingiendo enojo. Bella rio al ver a Edward hacer un puchero, tan idéntico a los de Anne.

-Ali ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- le ofreció la castaña.

-Oh no Belly, Loraine esta sirviendo un suculento almuerzo que traje de Mephy's. Oscar, el nuevo chef, ¡excita en la cocina!- chillo Ali, Edward rodo los ojos y Bella se sonrojo por el juego de palabras que utilizo su amiga.

-Hay niños presentes Ali.- le recordó el sobre protector Edward.

-Ohh, mi chiquita.- le habla a Anne en un gracioso tono.- será toda una rompecorazones.- dijo pellizcando suavemente su mejilla.

-Además como sigas sacándole partido al nuevo chef de Jasper, tendrá que volver pronto para que califique el puesto que dejara Oscar aquí.- bromeo Edward, Bella rio. Alice refunfuño.

La tarde paso entre un delicioso almuerzo risas, anécdotas, películas y jugueteos con Anne. Para Edward una tarde en familia, con su casi hermana, era lo que necesitaba y se sentía muy bien verlo de ese modo.

**|x|**

-Si Angie estoy muy bien la verdad, debes conocer a Anne es una bebe hermosa.- le dijo Bella a su amiga aquella noche por teléfono. Ángela weber, doctora cardióloga, estaba cursando junto a Bella el postgrado de especialidad, se sintió muy triste cuando Bella tuvo que dejarlo a un lado para cuidar de su padre. Era una excelente persona para Ángela, como una hermana y admiraba de Bella sus estudios con honores.

_-deseo hacerlo amiga, pero las cosas están rudas. Tuve que ponerme a trabajar, aunque Ben no quería… ¡estaba engordando mucho mas en casa!- _rieron_.- ahora el trabajo y la universidad me tiene loca, quería ir a visitarte y no se ha dado la oportunidad.- _Angela tenia cuatro meses de gestación y su muy sobre protector marido no quiso que levantara ni la mirada y la mantenía como a una reina.

-Te entiendo, y ¿como van las cosas allí en la universidad? Ya están por terminar.- recordó, mordiéndose el labio, fue difícil para ella dejar sus estudios, pero por su padre haría lo que fuese… solo que ahora no podría alejarse de Anne ni de Edward.

_-Si, gracias a dios, estamos culminando el próximo mes, ¿sabes? hay una prueba de talento vocacional. Solo inscribes tus calificaciones y por medio de varios estudios puedes ganar una Beca completa, estadía y trabajo al que desee, en Harvard ¿Qué tal? Esta buenísimo eh, deberías intentarlo tienes las mejores calificaciones.- le recomendó._

-Yo… no se.- titubeo Bella, desasiendo una margarita en sus manos.

_-quedarías, te lo aseguro. Bueno amiga debo dejarte he de estudiar para el parcial de mañana, te quiero, cuídate.- _

-yo igual Angie, saludos a Ben.- se despidió y colgó.

Sus estudios eran para Bella algo alentador, además su meta de salvar y cuidar vidas era algo que siempre quiso lograr. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo sin la culpa de marcharse dejando a su padre solo. Pero simplemente no podía. Estaba Anne que de alguna manera inmediata se ha ganado su corazón, la ama tanto como una madre puede llegar a amar a un hijo y no podía ver su vida sin ella; Además de alguna manera Anne seguía dependiendo de ella, Edward, aunque con la experiencia necesaria, no tenia el tiempo suficiente que quisiera para estar con su hija. Ella no podía hacerle eso, seria traicionarlo.

A todo aquello se le sumaba él mismo, Edward, ¿como dejarlo amándolo como ella lo hace? ¿Como dejar de verlo y adorar sus gestos, sus gustos, sus facciones…? pensar en alejarse le hacia daño, aunque también le frustraba no llegar a lograr una meta, y su postgrado era algo importante para ella.

Bella estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Dos días después recibió una llamada de _Standford _informándole lo mismo que ya su amiga Ángela le había dicho, solo que tenia como plazo máximo un día más para inscribirse, para principios de noviembre darían los resultados y solo tres serian los afortunados. Las posibilidades de que quedara eran gigantes, Bella poseía las mejores calificaciones en dos promociones seguidas de _Standford_, aunque le hubiese encantado hacer todo aquello… no tenia el valor para firmar aquel documento con su nombre donde solicitaba la Beca.

_Harvard_… era wow grandioso, las anécdotas de su Edward llegaron a ella y deseo poder vivir parte de esa experiencia en esa prestigiosa universidad. Tenía motivos, herramientas y no tenia valor.

…Y Así Bella Swan deja escapar la oportunidad de ser una de las cardiólogas más exitosas del mundo…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaa gente bellaa... <em>**

**_¡estoy feliz de que la historia este gustando tanto, he quedado impactada con toodas las visitas que han habido!_**

**_como siempre un saludo y abrazo enorme a mis lectoras._**

**_madaswan: Hola bienvenida! estamos de acuerdo [TEAM EDWARD 4E] *-* jeje me alegra q te guste la historia gracias por tu comentario y veremos en realidad que sucedera con estos tortolos. un abrazo. :)_**

**_beakis: llevas mucha razon, pronto descubriremos que pasara. gracias por leer un abrazo! _**

**_ati88: jeje si son super tiernos, me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por leer! un abrazo! ;)_**

**_viky: claro no es caballeroso eso que hizo jake! sin embargo no entrare en muchos detalles de aquella cena. ;) Edward va ganando en dar el primer paso :O que poca fe tiene en la chica valee jajaja pues muy pronto lo sabrems, gracias por leer y comentar. Ah y ya veras q Ed es sexy con sus treinta encima *-* jeje un abrazo! _**

**_sabrina2010: uyy si, un besito tierno. pues espero que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por leer y comentar! ;) besos._**

**_Pequeñuelas, son mi inspiracion para escribir, gracias por todas sus palabras son detalles que me alegran. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! un beso enorme a todas desde Vzla! :D_**

**_NOTA: Anne esta en mi perfil. *_* _**

**_By: claulrp! ;)_**


	9. La verdad

**|Capitulo 8|**

**|La verdad|**

**|x|**

-si tu padre fue tan famoso y sus obras ahora son valoradas en miles de millones de dólares, ¿por que murió sin nada?- pregunto Edward curioso una tarde en la piscina con Bella sentada en frente suyo, en un ataque de confianza decidió que Edward debería saber mas de ella.

-Después que mi madre nos dejo.- frunció el ceño.- Mi padre tuvo un colapso durante una temporada, el en realidad la amaba y ella a el no lo suficiente, Charlie se abandono en la bebida y en las apuestas, perdimos la casa y todo lo que poseíamos, mi padre fue repudiado en aquel tiempo, al darse cuenta de lo que había echo… lucho, lo aceptaron en una pequeña constructora nacional y con ello pudimos establecernos, compro un apartamento y cubría mis estudios en las mejores escuelas, luego de graduarme llego esa terrible enfermedad… todos los ahorros fueron consumidos.- dijo mientras quitaba con su dedo índice una lagrima, Edward estaba conmovido, le tomo de la mano deseaba poder trasmitirle su apoyo y su amor.

-¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo?- quizá estaba siendo un tipo de interrogatorio, pero los pocos espacios en blanco que no sabia de ella lo intrigaban y quería saberlo todo, ayudarla, amarla… ella se tenso en el asiento y se levanto.

-Yo… no… creo...- balbuceo, Edward la siguió y le tomo del hombro para voltearla y ver su rostro perfecto abnegado en lágrimas.

-Bella, no quiero que te sientas presionada, no me contestes si no quieres… solo… quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti.- dijo abrazándola con ternura, ella se aferro a su pecho, el nudo que crecía en su garganta le impedía hablar, pero necesitaba de él, de su cariño. Edward la beso en la frente y decidiendo darle espacio se volteo para marcharse, Bella lo siguió con la mirada y las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Yo… no quería, pero él casi lo logra.- balbuceo aterrada, esas palabras, el dolor y el miedo impregnado en ellas… lo detuvieron. Volteo para verla con su rostro deformado por el dolor y el pánico.- me chantajeo, sabia que dependía del trabajo para las medicinas de papa...-

-Bella…-Edward llego a su lado sosteniéndola cuando parecía que iba a perder el equilibrio.- por favor no…- ella lo callo con un gesto.

-Nunca lo he dicho a nadie, necesito hacerlo.- él en contra de su voluntad asintió y se sentó junto a ella, entrelazando sus manos.- Mike, el director.- se estremeció al nombrarlo.- estudiamos juntos en _Standford_ los dos últimos años, al graduarme y enterarme lo de papa recurrí a él y me dio el puesto encantado, era la jefa de pediatría, no sabia sus intenciones hasta que se hizo muy evidente lo que pretendía…- su voz se quebró, Edward sentía como por dentro una llamarada desconocida iba tornándose peligrosa.- u..n …día hizo que bajara a su oficina en la madrugada durante mis guardias… todo estaba solo y él… él…- no pudo terminar, Edward ya no podía controlar su ira.

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto entre dientes, tenso y furioso. Su mente maquinaba mil formas para deshacerse del bastardo.

-¡No! no pudo… fue horrible.- rompió en un sollozo desgarrador, Edward ordenándose dejar la ira a un lado, la sostuvo en su pecho acariciando su espalda, dejando suaves besos en su cara, su pelo… diciéndole que estaba a salvo y lo tenia a él…

-¿te tengo?- le pregunto ella en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, temiendo su respuesta. Una ola de amor invadió a Edward.

-No sabes de que manera pequeña… no sabes…- susurro, mientras de alguna manera u otra ya la acunaba en su regazo.

Edward estaba furioso, la ira corría por su cuerpo necesitaba hacer algo para demandar a ese bastardo e impedir que se le acercara nuevamente a ella, a SU Bella, descubrió que ella aun tenia miedo de que el llegara a buscarla. Pero el no lo permitiría, hizo unas cuantas llamadas y en menos de tres horas ya sabia toda la vida del maldito Mike Newton, no haría nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse luego, pero lograría mover cielo y tierra para encerrarlo y condenarlo por intento de violación y acoso sexual.

Mientras tanto se sentía más admirado y atraído por la belleza inaudita y exuberante, tan delicada, frágil, natural… que desprendía su Bella.

Así pasaron los días en un intento por merecerla, para adorarla y amarla, Para hacerla SU princesa.

**|x|**

-¡Vamos! Háganlo, Jasper y yo cuidaremos de Anne.- la vocecilla de Alice se escuchaba por el Hall de la mansión Cullen,

¿Su objetivo?

Llevar a Bella y Edward a la tercera base.

Una cita.

-Alice…- Bella sonrojada intentaba sacar a Edward del aprieto.

-¿Ed a ti te importa?- le cuestiono Ali ignorando a Bella, retándolo con la mirada a decirle que si.

-No, si Bella esta de acuerdo.- dijo viendo su reacción, que fue sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Le pareció encantadora.

-Pe...Pero…- iba a protestar.

-¡Vamos Bells! Es solo una cena, yo cuidare de Anne no pasara nada. Relájense tómense un merecido tiempo.- dijo persuadiéndola y Bella no pudo resistirse a la carita de _''¿anda siiiii…?''_ de Ali y se rindió.

-¿Okey?- su respuesta sonó como una pregunta que le arranco carcajadas a Jasper y a Edward.

-¡Perfecto!- salto Ali del sofá.- será genial…- Bella la veía con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a ver que le parecía genial, y Edward taladraba a la duende con sus ojos de _''por favor no la riegues''_…- ¡pasar tiempo con Anne!- termino diciendo una Alice mas eufórica.- ¿Verdad que si mi princesa?- se dirigió a la bebe que gateaba de Edward a Bella y así sucesivamente. Anne al escuchar su nombre se giro a su tía Ali mientras le mandaba un beso que Bella le había enseñado a dar con la palma de la mano. Todos quedaron prendados de ella.

En uno de sus temas mientras hablaban, Edward jugaba con Anne.

-Oh vamos princesa, ven donde papa.- le dijo extendiendo sus manos a ella, Anne estaba de pie sosteniéndose del sofá, mientras se carcajeaba de su padre y le temblaban las piernas por la fuerza del equilibrio. Todos fijaron la mirada en ella, Bella tenia lagrimas en los ojos cuando Anne balbuceo.

-Pa…p…a – Edward jadeo y miro a su alrededor buscando la mirada de Bella para que le confirmara lo que había escuchado, ella asintió y él salto feliz cogiendo en vuelos a Anne.

-Vamos preciosa, repítelo de nuevo.- pidió, con los ojos brillantes. Anne solo reía y tocaba su rostro.- dilo por favor…-

-Pap…a pa.- aplaudió y todos la siguieron, Edward beso sus mejillas gorditas con emoción.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, cielo. Te amo.- le dijo y como si la pequeña lo entendiera rodeo su cuello en un abrazo. Todos dijeron ''Awwss'' menos Bella quien lloraba conmovida. Edward la vio, rio y la atrajo a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, ella se dejo guiar apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y le hizo mimos a Anne quien no dejaba de repetir su primera palabra.

Ali y Jazz veían complacidos aquella escena desde el sofá tomados de la mano, eran una verdadera familia en su burbuja personal.

**|x|**

Edward estaba feliz de tener una primera cita con su ángel, había reservado un club privado en la playa para ambos y estaba dispuesto a expresarle sus sentimientos.

Había intentado domar su pelo, cuando se rindió y decidió ir por su princesa quien se tomo la tarde con Ali para arreglarse, estaba ansioso por verla. Fue al salón de juegos de Anne y la vio de espaldas a la altura de la bebe quien la veía atentamente escuchando el cuento que su voz dulce leía. Anne vio a su padre.

-Pa..pa papa- canturreo aplaudiendo, Bella volteo y lo vio, se quedo muda viéndolo tan bello y elegante solo para ella. Vestía un pantalón obscuro, camisa blanca a los codos y los primeros botones abiertos, una americana cuidadosamente doblada en su antebrazo y esa irresistible sonrisa. Se puso de pie y observo como su mirada se oscurecía recorriéndola. Llevaba un vestido en corte imperio color azul, llegaba unos centímetros antes de la rodilla y se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su atuendo se completaba con unos tacones de vértigo color negro, sus piernas cremosas se veían largas y sus curvas pronunciadas mantenían a Edward sudando. El cabello suelto castaño claro de Isabella tenia leves reflejos rubios que contrastaban con sus pestañas brillantes y sus ojos oscuros.

-Te…t..e ves preciosa.- logro decir Edward, Bella se sonrojo por completo.

- Gracias.-dijo, sonrojada.

-papa pa..pa- seguía reclamando Anne, Edward llego a ellas y tomo en brazos a su hija, la beso y juntos la llevaron a su dormitorio. Edward la recostó con cuidado, la arropo con su mantita y tarareo una nana, al verla cerrar sus preciosas orbes grises, sonrió y acaricio su ya no tan escaso cabello rubio, Bella junto a él le tomo su manita y la beso, Anne suspiro y su respiración se hizo acompasada. Ambos se vieron y la tensión creció, para Bella faltaba el aire y su mente decía: ''Oh dios… es tan hermoso'' Edward por su parte deseaba tomar posesión de sus provocativos labios y estrecharla en su cuerpo.

-¿Va…a…mos?- tartamudeo Bella. Edward solo pudo asentir y ofrecerle el brazo como todo un caballero. Alice y Jasper esperaban en el Hall para despedirlos.

-que les vaya bien, no se preocupen en regresar pronto.- grito hacia la puerta. Edwad le susurro.

-¿podrías ser mas discreta Alice Whitlock?- ella rio y lo arrastro fuera. Bella ya en el auto, enviaba por texto a Ali todo lo que no le dejo decir.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Edward viéndola teclear con desesperación en la pantalla táctil de su _Iphone_.

-solo… olvide decirle algo a Alice y…- Edward tomo el móvil y lo apago en un fluido movimiento.

-relájate, Anne estará bien.- dijo acariciando su mano, ese gesto solo hacia que aumentara la velocidad de los latidos del corazón de la castaña.

-De… acuerdo.- contesto nerviosa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se alejaba de la pequeña en un lapso de más de tres horas y se sentía inquieta. Cuando salió con Jacob se aseguro de volver mucho antes de que despertara para su próximo biberón. Suspiro recordando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-así que… Ali no parece tan loca como para hacerle la manicura a Anne mientras duerme ¿o si?- bromeo Edward, Bella rio a carcajadas.

-Oh puede ser posible.- rio. Y de repente se puso seria.- si llega a hacerle algo a mi bebe, no habrá lugar en _Inglaterra_ donde pueda esconderse.- dijo sombría. Edward la miro tan fascinado por defender a Anne y divertido por verla tan protectora como a una pantera.

-¿tu bebe?- pregunto Edward bromeando, Bella se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Yo…- iba a rectificar. Edward fijo su verde mirada en ella.

-Eso eres para ella Bella, como una madre y te lo agradezco enormemente.- termino con una sonrisa torcida. Bella sonrió fijando su vista en la ventanilla, Edward volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Esta noche era especial y decidió llevar a Bella en su _Volvo_, en vez de decirle simplemente a Paul el nuevo chofer que le llevara en la limusina.

-Puedes poner música si lo deseas.- le dijo, ella sonrió y tomo el Ipod de Edward buscando en las listas de reproducción, se sorprendió al ver que pareciera estar viendo su propio Ipod, eran casi todas las mismas canciones, géneros, artistas… increíble.-¿pasa algo?.- pregunto Edward al verla mirar fascinada el aparato.

-¡Tenemos los mismos gustos!- exclamo, Edward rio. Y susurro para el mismo '_'yalocreo'',_ Bella se decidió por una canción retro muy chic que tenia como primero en su Ipod, _Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5 ft Christina aguilera. _

_-__You shoot for the stars__ (vas en busca de las estrellas)__  
><em>_If it feels right__ (si esta bien)__  
><em>_And in for my heart__ (y luego de mi Corazon)__  
><em>_If you feel like__ (si te place hacerlo)__  
><em>_Can take me away, and make it okay__ (puedes raptarme y hacerlo bien)__  
><em>_I swear I'll behave__ …(juro que me comportaré)_

Canturreo distraída, Edward la observaba de reojo deleitándose con su voz.

_-__I don't even try to control you__ (No intento controlarte)__  
><em>_Look into__my eyes__and I'll own you__ (mirame a los ojos y seras mia)__  
><em>_You with the__moves like jagger__ (quieres los movimientos mas locos)__  
><em>_I got the__moves like jagger__ (yo tengo los movimientos mas locos)__  
><em>_I got the mooooooves like jagger__ . __(Tengo los movimientos más locos)_

Siguió él, Bella escuchándolo se quedo sorprendida y rieron cantando el coro ambos a la vez.

_-__You want to__know how__to make me smile__ (quieres saber como hacerme reir)__  
><em>_Take control, own me just for the night__ (Toma el control, sé mi dueño solo por esta noche)__  
><em>_But if I share my secret__ (pero si comparto mi secreto)__  
><em>_You gonna have to keep it__ (tendras que guardarlo)__  
><em>_Nobody else can see this. __(nadie mas debe ver esto)_

Canto Ella con una voz que pretendía ser traviesa y a Edward le pareció demasiado excitante.

Y así continuo el viaje con, _Snow Patrol/ Called out in the dark, Poker face/Lady gaga, Uprising /Muse, Dirty Dancer/ Enrique Iglesias_… era ya pasadas unos cuarenta y cinco minutos al darse cuenta de que habían llegado.

Bella vio en su esplendor la magnifica entrada del asombroso club _Popland_. El vallet se acerco para ayudarla a bajar y Edward se reunió con ella luego de darle las llaves de su _Volvo_ al chico. Le ofreció su brazo para entrar, en recepción Robbie Queen dueño de la red de resorts, Oriundo de _Italia_, los esperaba con una radiante sonrisa junto a una chica morena.

-Rob que gusto verte nuevamente.- saludo Edward con una sonrisa mientras se daban unas palmadas amistosas.

-chico es un gusto tenerte aquí.- dijo viéndolo con cariño, Robbie era un viejo amigo muy cercano de Carlisle Cullen, difunto padre, y ahora un reencuentro con el que es casi un tío era conmovedor.

-Rob, te presento a Isabella Swan.- dijo Edward y a Rob no le paso desapercibido el brillo de sus ojos al nombrarla y verla.

-Isabella, una Belleza…- dijo observando a la chica que se encontraba terriblemente sonrojada, extendió su mano para tomar la suya y besar el dorso de la misma con galanteria. Edward la veía divertido y sabia que su tío quiso decir, que era perfecta. El también estaba de acuerdo.

-Adelante _Bambinos_, todo esta listo. Ella es Rachel y será su camarera esta noche.- les presento a la morena y lo siguieron a las puertas francesas que daban a una playa privada, Isabella estaba anonadada desde la entrada rodeada de flores silvestres, hasta la orilla habían antorchas en la arena que hacían un camino hasta llegar a una mesa con velas para dos personas, la chica temía comenzar a hiperventilar. Parecía una…cita.

Rob se despidió y Rachel se marcho para volver unos minutos después con el platillo de entrada, Bella y Edward estaban sentados disfrutando de las olas, el crepúsculo y la brisa marina. Una copa del mejor champan para cada uno, un brindis silencioso y el ambiente se encontraba llenos de sentimientos.

-Este lugar es maravilloso.- dijo Bella a Edward, el sonrió y tomo su mano por encima de la mesa, necesitando el contacto.

-me alegra que te halla gustado.- dijo viéndola a los ojos que lucían brillantes y felices, ella suspiro.

-es increíble que no haya nadie en un lugar tan mágico.- comento, Edward rio.

-generalmente debes pedir una reservación de cinco meses de anticipación para poder disfrutar un almuerzo en este lugar.- confeso divertido, ella lo vio sin entenderlo.- le he pedido a Rob que tuviera el lugar solo para nosotros.- eso a ella la puso nerviosa, su corazón parecía estar compitiendo con un latido mas rápido que el anterior, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su nuca y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar tanto que agradeció estar sentada.

-Gra…Gracias.- balbuceo, Edward se enderezo en su asiento hipnotizándola con la mirada, ella estaba intranquila parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier instante.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado. Ella solo asintió mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Nadie había echo algo tan bonito por mi antes.- confeso, Edward beso cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha que mantenía sujeta entre las suyas antes de verla.

-espero hacer por ti mucho mas que esto, si me lo permites.- susurro, Bella estaba confundida, parecía una declaración silenciosa, sin embargo ella sabia que era imposible que Edward se fijara en ella en otra cosa que no sea su amiga, pero sus ojos esmeraldas contradecían sus pensamientos.

-Edward…- no sabia sinceramente que decirle, necesitaba palabras claras, necesitaba que le dijera como la veía a ella antes de destapar sus sentimientos, era doloroso pensar que no fuesen correspondidos. Edward vio la batalla que se desarrollaba en su mente y decidió intervenir, porque como anteriormente había pensado, debía decírselo con todas las letras.

-Bella, yo… desde que te vi en el porche de mi casa aquella tarde de junio, me impactaste con tu belleza, luego tu inteligencia, tu inocencia, tu amor por la vida, vi día a día como siempre llevabas en tu rostro una sonrisa sincera cuando tu padre estaba mal… quería estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaras, La manera en que amas a mi hija solo me hizo quererte aun mas, no podía estar lejos de ambas…con tus ojos chocolates me hipnotizaste, lo de la seguridad para estar en casa solo fue una excusa, me di cuenta de que te quiero Isabella, te quiero como nunca antes había querido a nadie y tenia tantas ganas de decírtelo… pero temo que me rechaces, se que no soy un santo, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar para merecerte.- su corazón estaba en un puño, la veía fijamente llorar en silencio y sus ojos oscuros estaban aun mas brillantes, no sabia que significaba eso. Bella por otra parte no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el la quería y ella también a él, ¿Cómo podía cambiar si ya era perfecto? Era increíble que el quisiese hacer lo posible por tenerla, pero sentía que era muy apresurado y quizás hasta erróneo, mas que ellos dos, primero estaba Annebelle.

-Edward… yo también te quiero.- confeso entre balbuceos, a Edward se le formo una extraordinaria sonrisa en el rostro, su corazón latió con intensidad y sentía que transpiraba alegría por los poros, siguió observándola, ella parecía querer agregar algo mas.- e intentado evitarlo, lo juro, y es absurdo que quieras cambiar por mi, yo soy la que no te merezco,.- el iba a protestar y ella hizo un gesto para que la dejase continuar.- puedes tener a cualquier mujer, y aun no creo que me quieras a mi, pero si estas de acuerdo necesito tiempo para… para ver todo con mas claridad, además primero que nada esta Anne y tenemos que estar seguros de que es lo mejor para ella.- dijo, Edward limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas y sabia lo que ella quería decirle, primero Anne y luego ellos. Era muy tierno de su parte ¿Cómo no quererla?

-te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, aunque se que Anne estaría feliz.- dijo acariciando su mejilla, Ella suspiro y pudo ver todo el amor que le trasmitía, el mismo amor que él trasmitía a ella. Sus labios se unieron en un microsegundo y las chispas de electricidad saltaban entre ellos, todo era mágico, perfecto. Los labios de ambos encajaban a la perfección, sincronizados, caricias suaves, amor puro.-Eres hermosa.- dijo Edward con voz ronca al separarse, sintió su vacio al dejar de tener tan intimo contacto y supo que Bella era seria su adicción. Ella se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en su pecho, el resto de la cena estuvo llena de miradas cómplices, caricias y halagos, al finalizar Edward la llevo al puerto donde un yate de la flota naval Cullen esperaba por ellos, un paseo a la luz de la luna y ambos estaban extasiados de felicidad.

Eran correspondidos, ahora debían determinar un tiempo prolongado o un '_para siempre'_ en el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡ALELUYAA! jeje ¿que les parecio esta declaracion? solo nuestro Edward puede ser tan romantico *-* si tenian razon fue el quien termino dando el paso ;) <strong>_

_**¿que les pareció el pasado de Bells? :( **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews: beakis, madaswan, Sabrina2010. **_

_**Una abrazo, espero les haya gustado. ¿que pasara ahora? Ummm... **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	10. Felicidad

**|Capitulo 9|**

**|Felicidad|**

**|x|**

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó con una radiante sonrisa, _¡Edward me quiere!_ Era todo lo que pensaba… era tan hermoso y detallista que sentía sus ojos cristalizarse al ver a su lado de la cama una hermosa rosa blanca y una nota con su perfecta caligrafía.

_Buenos días mi reina,_

_Eres la mujer que me ha robado la razón, espero llenar tu vida de detalles _

_Para poder demostrarte todo lo que te quiero. _

_Tuyo siempre, Edward Cullen._

''_Awwss''_ era todo lo que decía la conciencia de la chica, quien desparramada en su cama acariciaba su rostro con los pétalos suaves de la rosa, sus ojos cerrados y su enorme sonrisa hablaban por si solas de la felicidad que a esa chica la invadían en estos momentos. Él la iba a volver loca, de eso estaba segura. Su ánimo subio a millón al ver los detalles de los que el misterioso Edward Cullen estaba hecho, y eso le encantaba, sentía que lo quería mucho más si eso era posible.

Con energía salto de la cama casi danzando, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se aseó mientras silbaba (algo que se le daba de vez en cuando), se esmero en verse bonita hoy, sin saber que no importaba lo que llevara encima… Edward siempre la vería como lo más hermoso que sus ojos han visto, justo como Anne. _Sus princesas. _Prefirió hacerlo no tan notable y se coloco unos jeans de tubo desgastados, una blusa de seda azul que Ali le había regalado la semana pasada, luego de que la hizo cambiar su guarda ropas (cosa que ahora agradecía), era holgada dándole un toque muy fresco, se adhería a su cintura y la hacia ver como a una adolescente, pero el día era fresco y quería hoy probar con Anne la piscina, Nunca se había atrevido después de casi morir ahogada en la push a los 7 años, pero a la pequeña le encantaba el agua y quería intentarlo. Sus rulos chocolate saltaban en su hombro y su flequillo de lado izquierdo la hacia verse muy juvenil, se coloco unas sandalias azules de pedrería y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.

-Buenos días…- canturreo, la pequeña bebe siempre esperaba que su nana viniera por ella, mientras luego de despertar, jugueteaba con su _winnie pooh_ favorito. Al escuchar su dulce voz, gorgojeo de alegría y tomándose de los birretes de su cuna de madera se coloco de pie, riendo y balbuceando.- ¿Dónde esta la bebe mas hermosa del planeta?- ella se limito a estirar sus bracitos, Isabella la tomo en vuelo y le hizo cosquillas.

Isabella poco a poco se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a Anne, no podría simplemente salir de su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, ella era una parte muy importante en su vida y en su corazón. La amaba y por ella haría lo correcto, se felicito internamente por no optar la Beca en _Harvard_, que aunque le hubiese encantado estar ahí… no hubiese podido dar de ella el cien por ciento, pues sus pensamientos estarían en conflicto entre Ed y Anne.

Cantando la llevo a su cuarto de baño decorado al estilo de las princesas, una tina especialmente echa para ella de cristal y a una altura considerable para bañarla con comodidad, agrego esencia de lavanda y ella riendo, aplaudiendo y chapoteando al hacer contacto con el agua tibia. Si Bella había ido a bañar a Anne… todo salió al revés, fue Anne quien baño a su nana, la chica salió húmeda con el bultito de Anne envuelta en su esponjosa toalla de princesa. Tomo uno de los miles de trajes de baño que la bebe tenia y se lo coloco, su vestidito floreado y unas zapatillas preciosas de playa, En su cabello lucia una diadema de corazón.

Con pasos cuidadosos y una Anne muy alegre en sus brazos, bajo al comedor, se sorprendió al ver a Ali, Jasper , Edward y un chico alto y musculoso que intimidaba solo con verlo.

-¡Y ahí están mis chicas!- exclamo Edward feliz, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara furiosamente, se acerco a ellas al pie de las escaleras, Anne balbuceo reclamaba a su padre y Ali chillaba de alegría al escuchar a su casi hermano tontamente enamorado. Edward tomo a Anne en brazos luego de besar su frente y se acerco a Bella para dejar un beso suave muy cerca de sus labios, el corazón de la chica iba en camino a un colapso nervioso.-Estas preciosa.- susurro en su oído antes de retirarse; La chica había quedado completamente deslumbrada, Edward rio divertido y tomo su mano para guiarla al comedor junto a sus amigos.

Edward esa mañana muy feliz de saber que era correspondido por _SU_ Bella, recibió una llamada de su amigo Emmett quien estaría de visita, adicionalmente invito a Jazz y Ali a desayunar. Edward en sí, derrochaba felicidad. Verla hoy tan hermosa, tímida y sonrojada como siempre, le hizo darse cuenta de cuan afortunado era por tenerla a su lado y haría lo que fuese para que durara para siempre.

-¡Bella!- saludo Alice abalanzándose sobre la chica, quien le devolvió el saludo algo ausente, sonrio a Jazz.

-Bella quiero presentarte a Emmett McCarthy vicepresidente de Cullen'On y mejor amigo desde la infancia.- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Oh si, he tenido que soportar también a este grandulón desde que naci.- agrego Ali sacándole la lengua a Emmett.

-¡Hey pequeñuela! no te pases de lista.- dijo alborotándole el cabello, el chico era intimidante por su gran estructura de músculos, pero era tan tierno como un oso y era realmente divertido.

-Hola pequeña Bells. ¿Puedo llamarte así, no?- pregunto juguetón.

-s…si…- balbuceo Bella. El rio y le dio un abrazo ''cruje huesos'' mientras le decía _'' ¡Ven querida, Dame amor, Emy quiere amooor!'' _eso hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas. Luego el gran oso se concentro en juguetear con la pequeña Anne.

-¿Tienen planes para hoy?- pregunto Ali emocionada a Bella.

-de hecho… quería llevar a Anne a la piscina.- dijo tímidamente mirando a Edward como si de repente le fuese a rugir que no, pero el se dedicaba a sonreírle.

-siempre me he preguntado porque nunca has ido.- comento el.

-tuve una mala experiencia.-confeso.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto Jazz intrigado mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, evitando que saltase sobre la mesa.

-casi morí ahogada a los 7 años en la push.- dijo mientras llevaba a su boca un trozo de fruta. Loraine se había lucido con todo el banquete que había echo. Se dio cuenta de que a Edward se le borro la sonrisa y estaba algo tenso.

-¿¡La quee…!- grito Em, por encima de los balbuceos de Anne quien pedía mas juegos.

-La push, en la costa de forks- Washington, una reserva de indios quileutes, viví un tiempo allí con mi padre.- explico.

-¡puedo acompañarlas!- se ofreció Ali, ella asintió contenta y el resto del desayuno paso entre las bromas de Em y Ali. Edward por otro lado estaba nervioso, solo imaginarse que a Bella le hubiese pasado algo… lo ponía histérico, no soportaría demasiado pensar en ello. Pero una mirada a su sonrojada Bella le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba siendo dramático, pues a su lado no permitiría que nada le ocurriese.

-¿Qué tal Rose Em?- pregunto Edward juguetón, Emmett por un momento se quedo paralizado frente a Anne quien muy divertida aplaudía los gestos graciosos que su tio Em le hacia.

-Yo…Umm… ¿Rose?- pregunto nervioso, como si no hubiese escuchado. Jasper tosió disimulando la carcajada. Bella veía muy divertida junto a Alice, al oso sonrojado.

-Si, Emmett. Rosalie Hale. ¡Sabes quien es hombre!- dijo Edward perturbándolo aun mas.- La Srta. Swan es muy amiga suya.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras le guiñaba a Bella y se llevaba a la boca un trozo de fruta a la boca.

-¿En…Enserio?- balbuceo incrédulo mirando a la pequeña castaña. Ella asintió efusivamente, mordiéndose los labios para no reír.- Y tu… pequeña Bells… ¿Has sabido algo de ella?- pregunto tratando de sonar ''desinteresado'' mientras jugueteaba con los deditos de Anne.

-De echo si, esta viajando por el mundo…- mintió Bella.- Ya sabes, conociendo chicos… ella en realidad es una belleza, cualquier hombre se daría cuenta de eso.- comento como si nada, mientras le daba su papilla a Anne, Em se tenso.

-¡Basta McCarthy, admite que te mueres por la rubia!- chillo Ali con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Morir, Morir… no… no tanto Ali.- todos hicieron ''Mmmhmm'' y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

El resto del desayuno se baso en avergonzar a Em, hasta que admitió que Rose le volvía loco. Alice insistió en acompañar a Bella a escoger un bañador, aunque esta solo se coloreo ante la mención y Edward le guiño seductoramente haciéndola ver mucho más roja.

-Realmente tienes lindas piezas Bells.- dijo Alice mientras arrojaba a la cama trajes de baño de grandes casas de moda.- este Chanel esta exquisito.- dijo lanzándoselo a los brazos, se trataba de un bañador negro escotado, una fina tela con pliegues caía graciosamente desde en medio de sus pechos hasta el borde de las bragas que lucían un hermoso encaje alrededor, el brassier era straples dándole mas forma y voluptuosidad a sus senos.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?- pregunto Bella mientras se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero, Alice en su pequeña y malvada mentecita solo planeaba dejar a Edward besando el piso que ella pisaba, aunque ya lo hacia.

-Es perfecto, vamos Belly nos esperan.- Alice extremadamente emocionada se quedo con un Dior blanco. Ambas con sus hermosos vestidos playeros bajaron a la piscina. Bella solo pensaba en cuan hermoso se veía Edward en traje sin la chaqueta con la camisa arremangada a los codos, mientras sostenía a Anne en el aire al borde de la piscina haciendo que las pataditas emocionadas de la bebe golpearan el agua salpicándolos a Jasper y Emmet también.

-Oh Oh, alguien no ha crecido lo suficiente para hacer travesuras.- canturreo Alice llegando junto a Jazz, mientras observaban a Anne. Bella embobada no dejaba de admirar la escena, Edward era un padre encantador.

-Y eso que su tío Emmet todavía no se ha puesto 'manos a la obra'.- dijo el oso incrédulo frotando sus manotas, todos rieron. Edward se incorporo y llevando a Anne en el aire carcajeándose, llego a Bella quien recibió a la bebe con alegría. Edward pensaba cuan afortunado era en tenerla. Deseando secretamente verla en bañador, que podía divisarlo negro. Se sentía un pervertido pero Isabella le hacia despertar esas emociones y le encantaba.

-debo irme.- dijo antes de besar la frente de su chica.

-de acuerdo.- accedió.

-Avísame cualquier cosa, estaré reunido con Em y Jazz en el estudio.- anuncio, ella asintió y el se alejo de la tentación que le provocaba tenerla cerca y mucho mas en poca ropa.

Los chicos entraron, Alice ya estaba en bañador y le quito a Anne de sus manos para que pudiera quitarse el vestido.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Estamos solas!- grito Ali desde la piscina donde estaba jugueteando con Anne. La chica se sonrojo casi por completo, ella no era tonta, El estudio de Edward contaba con una magnifica vista panorámica y le daba vergüenza que la viera con un bañador tan… revelador.

-creo que cambiare mi bañador.- le dijo a Alice, la chica se incorporo y le señalo con un dedo acusatorio y su cara de poco amigos.

-¡Ni te atrevas!- Amenazo.- entra ya mismo Isabella.- advirtió, la castaña se estremeció y en un fluido movimiento se quito el vestido. Un silbido de admiración se escucho desde la segunda planta y vio a Em con la ceja alzada y Jazz observándolas, este ultimo admirando a su esposa. Muy pronto fueron retirados con violencia y Edward apareció a su vista, su mirada se hizo oscura, y el sonrojo de Bella era alarmante. La carcajada de Alice la hizo volver a la realidad y con cuidado se metió a la piscina con ellas, aunque con mucha precaución prefirió quedarse en la parte baja con Anne en su inflable.

La mañana paso agradable, a la bebe le encanto el agua y eso hizo sentir a Bella contenta. Al mediodía se arreglaron nuevamente y se reunieron todos en el almuerzo. Edward no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese el cuerpo semidesnudo de Bella al sol, su piel era delicada y había adquirió un leve color tostado. No perdió oportunidad en hacerle saber lo hermosa que era. Además de preguntarle cuando se había hecho el tatuaje que descansaba en la curva perfecta de su cintura, el cual se trataba de tres notas musicales.

_-es una pequeña parte de claro de luna. Debussy.-_ había dicho era la canción favorita que su padre tarareaba desde pequeña para ir a dormir y decidió tatuar algo de él en su piel al saber que su enfermedad no tenia cura. Edward quedo conmovido y complacido, ese tatuaje le quedaba extremadamente sexy.

Por otro lado Edward deseaba que el tiempo corriera y ambos pudieran estar completamente seguros que lo mejor para Anne y ellos mismos era estar juntos, dándole rienda suelta al amor y la pasión que se fue incrementando al pasar de los días…

…Y Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió durante las siguientes semanas…

* * *

><p><em><strong> ¡Hola niñaass! espero hayan pasado una semana estupenda, gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que la historia guste tanto. <strong>_

_**ati88: definitivamente asi es nuestro Edward... jeje gracias por tu comen y abrazo. **_

_**madaswan: si al fin, con respecto a Mike no hare mucho enfasis, pero si sabremos mas adelante que ocurrira con el, gracias por tu comen un abrazo. **_

_**sabrina2010: Gracias, espero te siga gustando, un abrazo! :)**_

_**Yolanda Dorado: graacias por tus palabras me alegra que te guste, nuestro Edward era diferente antes de conocerla pero creo que es mejor dejarlo a la imaginacion de cada quien, Edward Cullen no seria quien es si es un mujeriego delante de Bella y en este caso antes de conocerla el cambia su actitud enfrentandose al hecho que ser padre. Al igual que nuestra Bella no se compara con otras mujeres por que entre el amor de ellos edward sabe que ella es unica, y deseo seguir conservando ese aspecto de ella. solo te digo que lo del post grado de Bella no queda aqui... mas adelante veremos como sera eso. un beso enorme me alegra que sigas la historia y poder compartir esos detalles que la adaptan a sus preferencias haciendola mejor. un abrazo :) **_

_**beakis: si eso esperamos, que no se dejen caer ante cualquier circunstancia. gracias por leer un abrazo. ;)**_

_**viky: jajjajaja me dio risa tu comparacion de Mike, por que la verdad a mi nunca me parecio angarano para ella jajaja , esperemos que con emmett y las ocurrencias que siempre pasan estando juntos haya mucho humor. un abrazo gracias por leer. ;) **_

_**Una abrazo a toodasss, nos leeremos pronto. **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	11. Cumpliendo Promesas

**|Capitulo 1O|**

**|Cumpliendo Promesas|**

**|x|**

- llevare a Anne al parque.- Edward volteo al escucharla y sonrió acercándose a ellas. Anne había cambiado, desde la primera vez que la vio… cuando era apenas una bebe, ahora tenia facciones mas definidas, una preciosa carita de niña, sus rulos rubios estaban atados en dos hermosas coletas y la pequeña adoraba recorrer la casa ahora que había descubierto caminar.

-De acuerdo.- beso.- Voy a la oficina, regreso en un par de horas. Si prefieres toma el _Mustang_.- dijo con naturalidad. Ella negó.

-No no no, son tus autos Edward.- le recordó con impaciencia, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo desistir la semana pasada de no comprarle un _Bentley_. El sonrió de lado.

-¿hasta cuando debo decirte cielo, que todo lo mío es tuyo?- pregunto besándole, Anne aplaudía y reia cada vez que los veía juntos.

-No puedo aceptarlo.- repitió.

-tómalo como un préstamo.- suspiró Edward, su chica era muy testaruda.

-Solo hoy.-

-Solo hoy.- accedió.

Edward con admiración la vio deslizarse dentro del auto deportivo, la hacia lucir muy sensual ir detrás de ese potente motor. Él por su parte se materializo dentro de la limusina con su chofer. Hoy quería ajustar su agenda, pues ansiaba poder cumplir su promesa de llevar a sus chicas a _Hawái_ donde antes vivía; por eso hoy informaría a su piloto privado que chequeara alguno de los jets de la flota aérea Cullen, y le pediría a su secretaria que se encargara de todo lo demás.

-Buenas tardes Sr Cullen.- saludo Priscila Olsen su asistente.

-Buenas tardes, por favor envía a Verónica a mi oficina.- ordeno, la chica asintió y el entro a su oficina.

-¿Deseaba verme Señor?- pregunto su secretaria.

-Adelante, necesito que hagas algunas cosas.- ella asintió y se sentó frente a su imponente jefe, con su _ipad_ en la mano.

-Habla con Henry Devon necesito que un jet este disponible para mañana con destino a _Hawai_, también a Bruce para que prepare la casa a mi llegada, a Will para que le haga mantenimiento al Yate. Y haga pasar a la Srta. Olsen.- Ordeno.

-en seguida.- respondió marchándose.

Junto a su asistente logro desenfocar tres días de su agenda y estaba listo para hacer una importante llamada.-

-Rose.- saludo.

-Edward, ¿a que se debe tu llamada?- pregunto la rubia intrigada.

-Voy a tomarme unos días de vacaciones, ¿es seguro llevarme a Anne fuera del país?-

-Mientras cumplas lo que se estipula en el testamento si. No hay clausula que impida que la niña no pueda salir fuera del país a menos que sea contigo.- explico.

-De acuerdo.- asintió.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto Rose.

-Si, gracias eso era lo que quería saber. ¿Ya estas en _Londres_?- pregunto.

-Si de hecho en dos días tengo una reunión con McCarthy.- Edward casi explota de risa, por mas que Rose intentara sonar indiferente era muy sobreactuada al hablar de Em.

-De acuerdo, creo que será mejor que seas tu quien directamente maneje los asuntos legales de la empresa, Em esta prácticamente a cargo de todo.- Le recordó.

-Si, así será.- Y ambos colgaron, luego de invitarla a casa después de sus vacaciones, Pensó que a Bella le haría feliz ver a una amiga.

Contento, Edward llamo a Paul para que lo llevara a una floristería, mando a hacer un enorme ramo de tulipanes y con un león de peluche que llevaba un corazón abrazado le dejo una nota a su Ángel y la envió a casa. El decidió reunirse con Em y Jazz en el bar de este ultimo.

-Esta flechado.- afirmo Em al verlo entrar, después de que Jasper susurrara en su oído que _Edward Cullen ya no era el mismo. _

-¿Quién esta flechado?- pregunto Edward al llegar a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tu!- grito, haciéndolo reír.- Es que Bells lo tiene loco.- dijo el grandote mirando a Jazz, quien sonreía y felicitaba interiormente a su amigo por haber encontrado a su mujer ideal. Bella era como una hermanita, era adorable, inteligente, fuerte, preciosa y además tan inocente… Edward era muy afortunado en tenerla.

-Así es Hermano, mi niña me tiene domado.- afirmo riendo, mientras pedía un cosmo.

-Eres afortunado.- término diciendo Emmett, pensando en Rosalie. Ella lo tenia fascinado, con sus ''no'' camuflageados, ambos sabían que la atracción que surgía entre ellos al estar juntos era innegable, pero eso tenia a Emmett frustrado e idiotizado, la hacia un reto, un reto verdadero donde la joya que es Rosalie era su mayor premio, su aura voraz, que intimidaba y excitaba con una mirada de sus orbes azules, era lo que Em llamaba ''actitud'' y la admiraba. Ella lo tenia enamorado.

-Hoy he hablado con Rose.- anuncio Edward, el grandote fijo su oscura mirada en él.

-¡Habla!- pidió.

-se ha trasladado a _Londres_, y estarán mucho mas en… contacto.- dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Em tomo de un trago su Whiskey.

-¡Madre santa! Rose y yo… trabajando juntos.- decía anonadado, imaginándoselo.

-También te toco fuerte.- dijo Jasper riendo mientras le daba una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-¡Mira quien habla!- dijeron ambos, Emmett y Edward a coro. Para luego el trió estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Por nuestras chicas!- hizo un brindis Jasper y todos chocaron el borde de sus vasos sonriendo.

-Te ves diferente Edward, pareces un niño haciendo travesuras.- dijo Em levantando las cejas. Edward rio.

-Si Bella acepta, iremos a _Hawái _mañana.- revelo.

-Oh _Hawái_, es fantástico. Les encantaran las playas.- dijo Jasper. Edward asintió.

-¿y vas a contratar 'otra' niñera?- pregunto Emmett con doble intención y todos rieron, luego de la charla que duro tres horas y las bromas de Emmett, Edward decidió que era hora de ir a casa con su hermosa familia.

-¡ya llegue!- grito al entrar, le encantaba hacer eso. Bella junto a su piojita que correteaba por el salón llegaron a él. Tomo en un fluido movimiento a su hijita y beso tiernamente a su Bella.

-Sr Cullen ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?- pregunto Bella aparentando ser seria mientras señalaba a la mesa central donde descansaba el enorme ramo de tulipanes. El sonrió divertido y alzo una ceja.

-¿A caso ibas a ir a _Hawái_ con alguien mas?- pregunto burlón. Ella le saco la lengua.

-No…-

-Y… ¿Qué dices?- pregunto tomándola de la cintura.

-Me encantaría.- susurro mientras besaba su cuello.

-Mmm cielo, me encanta que hagas eso…- ronroneo Edward con los ojos cerrados, Anne comenzó a patalear para que la bajara al suelo y se agacho para dejarla correr, tomo a Bella de la cintura y la hizo mirar sus ojos.- Entonces…Mañana mismo nos vamos.- anuncio. Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Mañana?- pregunto alarmada. El asintió sonriendo.- ¡wow! Es genial.- chillo como una niña y el rio pensando que era _SU_ niña y continuo besándola, solo hasta antes que las cosas se pusieran calientes.

-Juro que uno de estos días moriré de un infarto.- dijo Edward jadeante con su frente apoyada en la de ella, ella rio y comenzó a apartarse de sus brazos.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Apartándome, no quiero que mueras infartado.- se burlo. El la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y la volvió a pegar a él.

-Eso seria… morir de placer.- susurro mientras besaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se estremeció cerrando los ojos.- Y me encantaría eso.- término.

-Pa…pa…papa…- Anne reclamaba atención mientras se sostenía paradita tomada de las piernas de ambos. Edward la tomo y ambos besaron a la vez sus mejillas haciendo que ella riera a carcajadas.

**|x|**

Al día siguiente todos en el aeropuerto esperaban la salida del uno de los Jets Cullen de su flota privada. Edward se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden antes de despegar, junto a él iba su familia y no iba a permitir que un error les arruinara las vacaciones. Bella por otra parte jugaba con Anne y a su vez estaba Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Quienes no habían dudado en ir a despedirlos.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Eddy.- decía Alice dramáticamente mientras fingía secarse las lagrimas. Edward con su metro noventa de estatura, vestimenta informal de diseñador y lentes oscuros, la escruto tan divertido como confundido. Bajo lentamente su mirada y alzo una ceja sobre su montura en una muda interrogación.- ¡No la has regado!- chillo Ali aplaudiendo en respuesta, Edward bufo y despeino su cabello.

-De verdad que no me perdonaría eso duendecilla, son mis chicas.- dijo feliz viéndolas juguetear a lo lejos.

-Son adorables ustedes tres.- dijo y de repente se puso seria, alzo su mentón y retiro con un leve salto las gafas de Edward bruscamente.

-¡Oye!- se quejo.

-Edward Cullen Escúchame atentamente.- advirtió.- Bella es una chica extraordinaria y ama a Annebelle como si fuera su hija, además también te adora, así no te lo haya dicho aun…- se acerco una paso mas alzando su cabeza para verlo a semejante altura.- No te atrevas a dañarla porque asegúrate de vivir bien… si eso pasara, ya no habría un mañana para tu existencia.- amenazo, en situaciones normales Edward se habría reído o burlado… pero la chica bajita con carácter de pantera estaba hablándole completamente en serio.

-Lo se, yo tampoco me lo perdonaría.- dijo, ella asintió y le hizo un gesto para que bajara y poder besarle la mejilla sonoramente.

-Te quiero Edward, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y Bella también forma parte de mi familia ahora.- ambos sonrieron y fueron donde estaban los demás ya que todo estaba en completo orden.

-¿tienen suficiente gasolina?- preguntaba Emmett mientras los seguía a la escalerilla del Jet. Edward rodo lo ojos

-Por supuesto Emmett.- Bella a su lado sonreía divertida.

-¿paracaídas?- volvió a cuestionar, Bella se volteo a verlo horrorizada.

-No se sabe nunca lo que puede pasar en las alturas Belly.- se excuso, ella puso los ojos en blanco, Edward reía.

-Tenemos todo calculado Emmett.- tranquilizo Edward.

-¿incluyendo comida? Es importante comer, yo no podría estar sin…-

-¡EMMETT!- gritaron todos callando al oso sobre protector quien se encogió de hombros con un gracioso puchero, todos rieron. El oso le temía a las alturas y volar para él era todo un episodio, por lo que se aseguraba de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

-Estaremos bien Em.- dijo Edward, él se carcajeo.

-Disculpa querido colega...- dijo palmeando la espalda de Edward.- pero no es por ti por quien me preocupo.- Alice rio junto a Jazz y Edward se hizo el enojado.

-¡Perfecto! Te prometo que las traeré a salvo.- prometió.

-Así es, eso esta mejor.- dijo Em antes de ir al encuentro de la pequeña Anne.

-Es adorable.- dijo Bella.

-Es un loco.- se burlo Ed, entrelazando sus manos.

-Es tierno.-

-Paranoico.- bufo tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Es Emmett!- grito Ali haciéndolos reír.- Los extrañare chicos.- dijo Ali y abrazo a Bella fuertemente.

-¡Por dios! ¡Serán tres días!.- decía Edward exasperado.

-No a ti gruñón…- dijo Jasper dándole un codazo juguetón mientras iba a abrazar a Bella.

-esto si que es perfecto.- decía incrédulo. Las despedidas terminaron y Edward junto a sus chicas abordaron el jet que los llevarían a _Hawái_.

Era una excelente oportunidad para vacacionar y en el estado que se encontraba su relación era perfecto para compartir con ella, hacerla entrar en su vida asi como él en la de ella y disfrutar de la imagen que profesaban juntos los tres como una verdadera familia.

**|x|**

El viaje fue largo, Edward y Bella se dedicaron a ver películas, cuidar de Anne, explorar Hawái a través de una mapa virtual y maravillarse de la compañía. La bebe durmió todo el viaje en su mayor tiempo y además parecía dormir con mas profundidad y calma; ella parecía estar dispuesta a darles su espacio.

Sobrevolando _Kauai's Hanalei_ Bella pudo observar la gran cantidad de hectáreas que cubría una hermosa mansión, el Jet aterrizo en una pista privada propiedad Cullen.

-Bienvenidas a _Hawái_.- anuncio Edward sonriente abrazando a Bella desde atrás por la cintura mientras ella mantenía a Anne a la vez en sus brazos.

La mansión era gigante, Bella sentía que podía perderse solo con intentar ir al baño. Todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio y prolijo, le encanto. Poseía diez habitaciones, doce cuartos de baño, una magnifica cocina italiana, jacuzzis, canchas, piscinas, campo de golf, acceso a una playa privada y una cabaña de invitados con dos habitaciones, cocina y cuartos de baño así como un pequeño hall. Al este de la isla había un muelle donde habían tres yates de la flota naval Cullen. Además del gran garaje que poseía dos _Rolls Royce_, un _Jeep_, una _Cadillac_ y tres carritos de golf.

A Edward le gusto verla sonriente explorar la que antes fue su hogar y ahora sentía que estando con ellas su hogar estaba en donde sea que ellas fueran.

El dormitorio de Anne estuvo allí desde que los Cullen supieron que venia en camino. A Susie y Ethan les encantaba pasar veranos junto a Edward en _Hawái _y el menor Cullen insistió en mandar a decorar una habitación exclusiva para su sobrina. Nunca Anne tuvo la oportunidad de ir en compañía de sus padres.

-Es hermosa.- dijo Bella asombrada, era igual de grande que la que tenia en _Londres_, sin embargo la decoración era distinta.

-Susie se encargo de los detalles, se enamoro de los muebles y de allí tardo tres meses en escoger una paleta de colores a juego.- decía Edward mientras veía a Anne curioseando y toqueteando juguetes y dibujos en las paredes.

-Es perfecto.- dijo ella con tristeza no podía imaginar lo duro que puede resultar que no hallas podido ver crecer a tu hija.

-A ellos les hubiese gustado verla crecer.- dijo él como leyendo su mente, abrazándola por la cintura, su rostro se volvió triste.

-Lo se, pero lo importante es que crecerá.- termino ella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa correspondida y unos tiernos balbuceos.

-Es tarde debería prepararla para dormir.- dijo ella tomando a una sonriente Anne en brazos.

-De acuerdo, ahorita las alcanzo.- le dio un dulce beso y a su hija en la frente para llevar las maletas a su dormitorio.

Media hora después Anne estaba acostadita abrazando su oso favorito, mientras escuchaba atentamente los cuentos que leían Edward y Bella.

-descansa corazón, sueña con los angelitos.- susurro Bella al verla cerrar sus ojitos grises y beso su mejilla tiernamente.

-Te amo pequeña, dulces sueños.- deseo Edward antes de besar su frente.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación con sus manos entrelazadas y sin pronunciar palabras Edward guio a Bella a la terraza, había una magnifica vista a la isla y la brisa marina acariciaba el cabello de Bella llevándolo a impactar en el rostro de Edward que se rindió en su aroma y suavidad, con los ojos cerrados hundió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos, Bella al sentirlo también cerro los ojos y apoyo sus manos en las de él que acariciaban su vientre sobre el vestido. Sin poder soportarlo mas, se giro en sus brazos para saborear su boca dulce y fresca, Edward la recibió gustoso y cuando sus besos ardientes combinados con las caricias se hicieron más fuertes ambos parecieron perder el sentido. Edward sintiéndola lejos la acerco a su cuerpo fundiéndose y tomándola de la cintura la hizo enrollar sus piernas en su cintura, él besaba su hombro desnudo y ella jugaba con su pelo y sus dientes en su oreja. Ambos jadearon al sentir la fricción que creaba sus cuerpos unidos.

-Pequeña… detente ahora, no creo que pueda soportarlo.- jadeo Edward, mas Bella al sintonizar sus palabras no pudo hacer mas que caer en cuenta de cuan excitada estaba y que lo necesitaba, con una fuerza que no sabia que poseía lo atrajo mas aun como si fuera posible y jugueteo con su lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Lo deseo Edward…- gimió, enloqueciéndolo.- te deseo, quiero ser tuya solamente.- Edward sintió como sus nervios comenzaban a disiparse y un sentimiento de fuego ardiente comenzaba a abarcar las venas de su cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Mía.- repitió acariciando su cintura hasta llevar sus manos a sus glúteos. Ella jadeo.- Solo mía cielo, también te deseo.- y así ambos ciegos en pasión se fundieron en un beso voraz que termino de ceder a cada uno de sus deseos. Edward se encamino ciegamente al dormitorio principal, cerro la puerta de una patada y la dejo caer suavemente entre las sabanas. Se separo un poco para verla sonrojada, acalorada y excitada. Su cabello desperdigado en su almohada de manera salvaje. La coherencia no llegaba a su mente y solo pudo erguirse sobre ella y besarla dulcemente, su rostro, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos. Bella nunca había experimentado algo así, sin decir que era completamente virgen e inexperta, con manos torpes logro sacarle la camisa, gimió admirando sus abdominales trabajados y pudo leer en sus ojos lo excitado que estaba. En un suave movimiento los giro quedando ella sobre él y beso su pecho deleitándose con sus gemidos antes de llegar a su vientre y Edward sin poder contenerse los giro nuevamente y desde los tobillos acaricio sus piernas hasta colarlas debajo de su vestido, derritiéndose en la suavidad de su piel y su rostro retorcido en placer.

-Eres preciosa, hermosa…- decía retirándole el vestido viéndola en una lencería de encaje negro que contrastaba con el suave tono de su piel y lo hizo parpadear. Ella gimió mas fuerte al sentir como su brassier era retirado y su boca se encargaba de brindarle placer justo ahí.

-Edward…- jadeo. El encantado hizo lo mismo con el segundo, ella perdió sus dedos en su espeso cabello cobrizo y eso lo tenía a él sumamente caliente.

-Mía…- seguía repitiendo el alternando lamidas, mordiscos y besos. Ella comenzaba a sentir su intimidad vibrante y anhelante, busco desesperadamente de rozarse, él sabiendo sus intenciones comenzó a bajar la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo con los dientes, cuando la quito por completo se irguió sobre ella nuevamente admirando su desnudez y girando su lengua entre su ombligo se disponía a bajar a su intimidad, ella pedía a gritos mucho mas y el se perdió en el santuario de su cuerpo.

_Mía, mía, mía…_ era lo que repetía en su mente.

Ella comenzaba a sentir como las arremetidas de su lengua la hacían sentir un espiral de sensaciones acumuladas en su vientre, hasta que se dejo llevar tocando el cielo. Perdido completamente en su esencia Edward le brindo un segundo orgasmo. Bella necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella y con seguridad se levanto para dejarlo caer a él quien se deleito viéndola desnuda sobre él. Ella comenzó a bajar sus pantalones llevándose los bóxers a la vez y abrió mucho los ojos al ver su miembro duro y grande. Lo mantuvo en sus pequeñas manos y Edward podía correrse solo con ese leve contacto hasta que ella comenzó a acariciarlo y besar su pecho, él sin poder contenerse la tomo de las caderas y la coloco debajo de su cuerpo y lentamente se adentro, hasta toparse con una barrera.

-Be…lla… eres…- jadeaba.

-Shh…. Solo hazlo- le suplico y el besándola embistió adentrándose en ella tan perfecta y estrecha.

-Te amo Bella.- revelo dulcemente besándola y su pecho sintió una calidez extrema _¡de verdad la amo!_ A Bella se le nublo la vista tanto por el dolor como por la confesión y sin dudar le correspondió.

-También Te amo Edward.- él la beso nuevamente mientras esperaba que ella se acostumbrase a él y luego con un leve movimiento ella le indico que el dolor había pasado.

-mía.- repitió.

-Si Edward mas…- pidió, unas cuantas embestidas mas y pudo vaciarse dentro de ella completamente, parecían completamente insaciables y así se demostraron amor… toda la noche. Demostrando con acciones lo que las palabras no abarcaban, eran una sola persona a partir de ese momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola mis niñas, espero esten super bien, lamento no haberles actualizado antes, han habiado ciertos inconvenientes pero jamas me olvido de ustedes. otra etapa de esta historia que nos lleva a otro nivel... espero el cap halla sido de su agrado y halla valido la pena la espera, un beso enorme.<strong>_

_**sabrina2010: gracias por tu comen, espero te halla gustado. ;) besos.**_

_**madaswan: gracias por tus palabras un abrazo:)**_

_**Yolanda dorado: gracias nuevamente por tus palabras, jeje si sabemos que Emmett es todo un caso y en este cap vemos cuan preocupado es por sus amigos, espero te halla gustado como ambos en este capitulo se convierten en una sola persona y juntos experimentan esa pasion y el amor confesado. un gran abrazo amiga :D**_

_**alondrixcullen1498: gracias espero que te siga gustando! :) **_

_**Las adora...**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	12. Hawái

**|Capitulo 11 |**

**|Hawái|**

**|x|**

Si alguien unos años antes hubiera mostrado esta imagen a Edward, incluso se hubiese burlado… pero ahora tenia en su rostro una sonrisa boba mientras observaba a Bella ponerle bloqueador a Anne quien felizmente jugueteaba con palitas y vasitos en la arena blanca de la playa privada de su mansión en Hawai. Esa sensación de sentirse completo le satisfacía y el único miedo que embargaba su alma seria que algún día eso pudiera llegar a fracturase.

Anoche nunca llego a imaginar que podía experimentar algo tan mágico y hermoso como fundirse en cuerpo y alma con el amor de su vida. Porque jamás llego a sentir la atracción, el anhelo y el amor que ella despertaba en él con nadie mas. La amaba.

-¡Listo!- exclamo Bella besando la frente de Anne quien rio y le devolvió un tierno beso baboso. Edward rio al verlas.

-Falta poquito para su primer añito.- dijo Bella ya sentada entre las piernas de Edward en la arena. Él beso su cabeza.

-Si, muy poco… quiero hacerle una gran fiesta ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto emocionado. Ella se giro y lo observo resplandeciente, y no pudo evitar derretirse.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo besando su mejilla tiernamente. –Seguramente Alice se desmayara de la emoción.- dijo causando la risa de ambos.

-Seguro, quiero que haya de todo, podemos hacerlo en el jardín y acondicionar la piscina para los niños.- hablo Edward. Ella asintió.

-debemos hacer las invitaciones y hacerlas llegar con anticipación, Anne tiene muchos compañeritos de juego en el parque.-

-Quiero que te encargues de eso.- le pidió besando su hombro.

-¿Seguro?- titubeo. El frunció el ceño.

-Las madres hacen eso ¿no?- ella se giro.

-La amo como una.- Él sonrió y beso sus labios con suavidad.

-Y eso eres para ella.- estuvieron un rato demostrándose con besos y caricias lo que ambos se profesaban. Un amor puro e incondicional.

Anne a media tarde tomo su siesta y Edward insistió en enseñar a Bella a montar en su moto de agua, poseía dos. Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde en eso, hasta que exhaustos y sonrientes llegaron a casa viendo a la pequeña Anne juguetear en su cuna. Aunque ninguno estuvo preparado para lo que paso a continuación.

-Mamá.- dijo con total claridad fijando sus orbes grises en Bella, quien se quedo petrificada a medio paso. Edward rio encantado y la guio a la cuna ya que parecía petrificada, la bebe seguía reclamándola. – Mamama… mama-

-¿Escuchaste?- pregunto Bella, Edward asintió sonriente.

-Esta pidiendo a su mamá.- le confirmo y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos antes de tomarla y besar su carita.

-Te amo bebe.- dijo besando su cabecita. Anne inconsciente de lo que sus palabras habían hecho jugueteo un poco con su cabello. - ¿es también mi hija?- pregunto con la voz rota a Edward quien conmovido veía la escena. El asintió acercándose.

-También eres su mamá.- confirmo antes de besarla.

La pequeña bebe ahora los reclamaba a ambos como padres, y estaban felices de ello. El resto de la tarde la pasaron jugueteando con la bebe, hasta que Edward propuso cenar fuera. Cruzaron la isla en uno de los lujosos yates y llegaron a la parte mas poblada de _Hawái _donde habían pintorescos lugares. Muchos saludaban a Edward y él presentaba con orgullo a su familia y a Bella como su novia.

-¿Novia?- dijo ella divertida, él asintió besándola.

-Eres mucho más que eso.-

En el restaurante les brindaron la mejor mesa y disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena.

-¡Eddy!- ese chillido alerto a la mayoría de los clientes y Edward pálido dejo caer sus cubiertos. Volteo a ver a su mas grande pesadilla.

-Sarah.- dijo sin una pizca de ánimo. Ella lo hizo levantarse y lo abrazo como si le fuera la vida en ello, él se abstuvo de devolverle el abrazo o de apartarla bruscamente, hasta que ella lo soltó y beso la comisura de sus labios. Bella estaba atónita ante lo que veía, lo que menos le gustaba era que él no hacia nada por desprenderse de ella.

-¿no me presentas, querido?- pregunto en un chillido de indignación mientras evaluaba a Anne y Bella con una mirada llena de asco.

-esta es mi familia.- dijo él apartándose de ella y viendo la reacción de Bella que fue bajar la mirada.

-¿como?- chillo ella indignada.

-No quiero escenas Sarah, por favor vete.- le pidió él.

-Así que me has cambiado por… esas.- bufo, Edward se enardeció.

-Márchate Sarah o se me olvidará que eres mujer.- advirtió tenso. La rubia siliconada alzo el mentón con altanería, aunque por dentro le daba pánico provocar su ira.

-Esto no se quedara así Edward Cullen.- amenazo antes de irse. El suspiro y tomando el puente de su nariz tomo asiento nuevamente.

-Lamento eso yo…-

-No tienes que disculparte de nada.-

-si debo…-

-No Edward, ella formo parte de un pasado ¿no?- el asintió.- entonces no hay nada que disculpar.- el tomo su mano sobre la mesa necesitando su contacto.

-Gracias.- más ella no respondió.

El resto de la cena fue algo incomoda, Bella se sentía mal… estaba nerviosa, ansiosa por irse. Edward intentaba mantener una plática neutral que no se dio y se pregunto que habrá cambiado con la presencia de Sarah aquella noche. Pago la cuenta rápidamente y guio a Bella al auto, esta a su vez llevaba a Anne dormidita en sus brazos. El viaje al muelle fue silencioso y así mismo lo fue a casa en el Yate.

-Te amo bebe, sueña con los angelitos.- susurro Bella besando la carita de Anne, Edward estaba levemente recostado en el marco de la puerta viéndolas con una mezcla de ternura y miedo.

-Bella necesitamos hablar.- pidió al verla salir de la habitación, ella trago el enorme nudo de su garganta y se giro haciéndole frente.

-¿de que?- su indiferencia lo estaba volviendo loco y esto parecía más bien un presagio de la tormenta. Se acerco lentamente y con dolor vio como ella se alejaba.

-Bella, Sarah fue…-

-No quiero saberlo Edward, de verdad no quiero.- casi suplico con ojos cristalinos.

-¿Por qué todo ha cambiado entonces?- pregunto desesperado.

-No entiendo…-

-¡Si lo sabes! Estas diferente desde que ella apareció.- las lágrimas de Bella ya no podían controlarse.

-No se si pueda con esto.- susurro, Edward se acerco lentamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- Bella suspiro.

-Edward, halla afuera hay mujeres que morirían por estar en mi lugar… son ricas, hermosas y están dispuestas a todo por tenerte.- Edward iba a interrumpirla pero ella se lo impidió.- están a tu altura y no se si pueda enfrentarme a ser tu novia, ya no… sabiendo que amo a esa bebe como a nadie.- a Edward se le contrajo el pecho al escucharla.

-Bella… solo hay una forma de saberlo, ¿tu me amas?- pregunto viéndola fijamente, ella bufo.- contéstame con sinceridad.-

-por supuesto que te amo, a ti y a ella...- dijo señalando al dormitorio de Anne.- son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-

-eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.- y con eso corto aquel espacio entre ambos antes de besarla con deseo, amor, fiereza y ternura.

-Te amo… te amo, acostúmbrate a eso- decía entre besos.- solamente te quiero a ti y a Anne en mi vida.- Bella se rindió a sus palabras y caricias, entregándose a él aquella noche en el tornado de pasión que ambos habían desatado.

**|x|**

-¿Cómo amaneces, amor?- pregunto Edward enrollando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella con fuerza. Bella suspiro en su pecho llenándose de su aroma.

-Estoy bien ¿y tu?- pregunto tímidamente, el beso con devoción sus labios.

-estoy más que bien. Estoy feliz, tengo todo lo que algún día pude desear, a ustedes… mi familia, Te amo Bella Swan- eso la derritió y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Tambien Te amo Edward… Los amo.- Y ambos nuevamente se fundieron en cuerpo y alma aquella mañana.

Bella supo en ese momento que habiendo un sentimiento tan real y puro de por medio, lucharía y vencería todas las barreras que cubrieran su camino, nada tenia que ser fácil para ser perfecto y ella deseaba con el alma que ese momento durara toda la vida.

Edward estaba dispuesto a demostrarle cada segundo de su vida todo lo que sentía y también le probaria que estaba a su merced. No había pasado más de un año de conocerse… pero sabía que no podía vivir sin ella.

_Nada seria igual y ansiaba amarla para el resto de la eternidad…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola niñas! lamento demasiadisisisimo la demora :( como muchas saben estoy a mitad de mi carrera universitaria y... no es fácil, cada vez es un poco mas rudo, lo que significa un terrible horario de clases y menos tiempo libre. quiero que sepan que no me olvido de ustedes y aunque sea un poco diariamente pienso en como ir ajustando la historia para que les sea de su agrado. Gracias por la enorme paciencia y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que demuestra ser una pequeña prueba de resistencia a este incurable amor... <strong>_

_**voy rapidisisisisimo asi que un abrazo a: sabrina2010, Yolanda dorado, viky y Liduvina. he leido sus reviews son hermosos, las adoro chicas y espero leernos pronto. :) **_

_**PD: las lectoras de Malgre l'adversite, ando en el epilogo nenas... lamento la demora pero la situacion se me sale de las manos, espero tenerlo este fin. un beso enorme. **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	13. Familia

**|Capitulo 12|**

**|Familia|**

**|x|**

Después de aquella prueba del destino, Bella se dedico a disfrutar, ser y hacerlos feliz, No podía dudar del amor de Edward asi lo intentase, por que cada segundo le demostraba cuan importante era en su vida y día a día lo amaba aun mas.

Las vacaciones en Hawai siguieron su curso con entusiasmo, Anne proclamaba a Bella su madre y a Edward su padre. Era una bendición para ellos tenerla y para aquella bebe que la vida le aportara la oportunidad de disfrutar de unos padres amorosos y atentos como ellos. Nunca iban a ser sus padres biológicos, pero lo serian de corazón. Estaban seguros de que harían lo imposible por brindarle a Annebelle todo el cariño y la protección que en su momento sus padres Ethan y Susie habían dedicado a ella.

**|x|**

La isla relajante e impoluta de _Kauai_ es la isla menos desarrollada a nivel comercial de las islas hawaianas y eso significaba un magnifico lugar para la exploración y la diversión. Bella aprendió a hacer esnorquel, mientras Edward enseñaba a Anne a atrapar pececitos de colores con sus manitas, hicieron un pequeño trayecto de senderismo por el _Kalalau Trail_ en la costa de _Na Pali_, así como una pequeña excursión en _Waimea Canyon_ por avioneta, y un recorrido al _Grove Farm Homestead Museum_. Estaban pasándola tan bien juntos, que deseaban que esas vacaciones no acabaran. Pero como era muy improbable que aquello pasara… Edward en su mente recreaba diversos planes para las próximas vacaciones en navidad.

El último día decidieron ir a _big island_ y disfrutar tanto de las hermosísimas playas como de sus imponentes volcanes. Pasaron por _Oahu _y _Honolulu_ donde disfrutaron en un paisaje tan exótico como en los _emiratos árabes_ según decía Edward; con cada actividad experimentaba un trozo de lo que fue su niñez y las aventuras que vivió junto a sus padres y hermano. Afortunadamente pudo recorrer gran parte del mundo en compañía de ellos y disfrutar a pleno el tenerse mutuamente. Él quería volver a sentir esa sensación con su propia familia y junto a Bella y Anne era una grandiosa experiencia.

-este lugar es mágico, me encanto. Gracias por traerme Edward.- le agradeció Bella aquella última noche abrazados en la terraza de la mansión, Edward la beso con ternura en respuesta y se deleito de viajar sus manos a través de todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer en sus brazos.

-Me ha encantado tenerlas aquí conmigo, gracias a ustedes por cambiar mi vida.- de repente se dio cuenta de cuan vacía era sin ellas, sin padres y con su hermano lejos y suspiro melancólicamente, Bella se dio cuenta de su cambio y beso su mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-solía sentirme vacio estando aquí lejos… aparentaba ser poderoso por llevar el apellido Cullen, y quería ser fuerte a pesar de que me había aislado del mundo después de graduarme y entender que no tenia a mis padres. – Bella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en su pecho en un consuelo tan silencioso como reconfortante, Edward la mantuvo contra sí, sintiendo el palpitar errático de su corazón enamorado.- estuve a punto de convertirme en alguien ermitaño, amargado y mujeriego… el típico heredero que todos esperan, estuve a punto de ser alguien que yo no era, pero llego Anne de tu mano y cambiaron mi mundo de la mejor manera.- esas palabras habían calado en el pecho de Bella y sus ojos se cristalizaron, beso su pecho y alzo la cabeza para verle, él le devolvió una mirada intensa y una sonrisa arrebatadora.-Gracias.- y la beso, la beso amando cada sensación, amando sus suavidad, su ternura, preguntándose que de bueno ha debido de hacer para merecer a ese par de ángeles en su vida. Se separaron por falta de aire pero aun así el ambiente estaba lleno de sensualidad y amor.

-Éramos un par de chicos perdidos, amor...- era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamarlo así, incluso durante su juventud le pareció un diminutivo demasiado cursi, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que él significaba para ella. Todo su amor. Edward se derritió con sus palabras continuo viéndola a la espera de que siguiera.- Yo también estaba aislada y sola, luchaba día a día para alcanzar la esperanza de poder continuar aun después de la inminente muerte de mi padre.- su voz se quebró, Edward beso su frente.- pero en medio del caos llego Anne, junto a ti… y nunca estuve sola.- susurro.- ella nos unió.- termino diciendo con una hermosa sonrisa que comenzaba a expandirse por su rostro, Edward también sonrió complacido.

-Ella es nuestro Ángel de amor.- afirmo.

Ambos sabían cuan conectados estaban como familia, en realidad eran una, y eso a parte de complacerlos les daba pánico de que algo malo pudiera pasar, ambos, Bella y Edward, eran tan autónomos anteriormente… sin saberlo batallaban solos contra la soledad y ahora parecían tan dependientes uno del otro. La realidad era que les costaba creer que tanta felicidad fuera real.

-tengo miedo.- susurro Bella, Edward entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

-Yo también cielo, pero nos amamos que es lo mas importante y lucharemos juntos contra cualquier obstáculo mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ustedes.- confeso.

-Ni yo sin ustedes.- después de esa promesa, ambos se fundieron en un beso sellando el pacto que unió sus vidas… sabían que quizá no todo fuera así el resto del tiempo, pero lucharían juntos para lograrlo.

-Te amo Bella.- decía entre besos.

-Te amo Edward.-

Bella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, besándole profundamente. Lentamente le fue empujando hasta llegar a la habitación tumbándolo en la cama, posteriormente se coloco encima suyo. Su mano derecha bajó hasta el borde de su camisa, y se coló debajo. Sin despegar sus labios, acarició la piel de su estómago sin atreverse a subir mas, notando cómo los músculos de su abdomen se contraían.

Edward al sentir ese contacto, reprimió un gemido, un escalofrío recorrió entera a Bella cuándo sintió su mano posarse en uno de sus costados, acariciado toda esa zona de abajo hacia arriba. Le costaba respirar, pero no quería que se detuviera. Se había vuelto adicta a él y a sus caricias.

Lentamente Edward empezó a acariciar la piel que dejaba libre su vestido...su piel era suave y tersa, empezaba a respirar más fuerte de lo normal. Le parecía tan irreal…

Ella también empezó a explorar, dejando su espalda e introduciendo su mano nuevamente, por debajo de su camisa, para acariciar su cintura e ir subiendo poco a poco por todo el cuerpo, grabando a fuego en su mente cada sensación. Volvió a bajar, desabrochándola por el camino, Se quedó contemplando su pecho desnudo, mientras una sonrisa tímida aparecía en sus labios.

De repente empezó a darle pequeños besos desde la clavícula hasta la mitad del pecho, empezando Edward a jadear...sus labios, suaves y dulces, dejaban una sensación ardiente en su cuerpo. Sus manos se fueron hacia la cremallera de su vestido, bajándola lentamente para poder quitarlo, ella sólo subió un poco los brazos, hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo. Se quedo contemplando la perfección de su cuerpo; su piel clara perfecta, le acaricio la cintura, para después ir subiendo por su abdomen plano, y terminar dónde empezaban sus pechos. La beso en el cuello con pasión, y de ahí fue bajando, mientras su respiración se convertía en pequeños gemidos, las yemas de sus dedos seguían dibujando las formas de su espalda. Su boca buscó la suya con anhelo y se fundieron en un beso ardiente. Sin dejar de besarse, Edward la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama, con cuidado, tumbándose a su lado y tomándola por la cintura, profundizando así ese largo beso.

En un pequeño movimiento Edward los volteo, quedando encima de ella, buscando de nuevo sus labios, mientras ella iba hacia los botones de su bermuda. Quedándose ambos en ropa interior y mirándose con expectación y deseo.

-Eres preciosa...-le dijo al oído, mientras una de sus manos empezaba a descender por su hombro, para acabar en uno de sus pechos, el cual acaricio y beso con ternura, mientras ella le agarraba de los hombros y empezaba a gemir descontroladamente. Paso la mano al otro pecho, mientras en el otro se quedaba su lengua jugueteando, dándole pequeños mordiscos.

-Ed... ward- balbuceaba con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Oírla le excitó muchísimo mas, Bella estaba mareada por todas las emociones que estaba viviendo; Sus caricias excitantes y placenteras, pero a la vez tan dulces… con un cariño y una devoción absoluta que rayaba en lo romántico. Sin pensárselo se deshizo de sus boxers negros, mientras el hacía lo mismo con sus braguitas, se dio vuelta, para sentarse encima de él y sus sexos desnudos se rozaron, un escalofrío les recorrió la columna a ambos, mientras él volvió a buscar sus labios con desespero, lo que hizo que se incorporara y la besara con fuerza; mientras su boca dejaba sus labios, para entretenerse en su cuello, las manos de Bella pasaban desde su nuca a su espalda.

-Te amo- dijeron al unisonó, mientras Bella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo broncíneo. Completamente excitados. Edward se posiciono adentrándose en ella y besándola de una manera que debería ser ilegal.

Devorándose y sintiéndose como una sola persona ambos llegaron al éxtasis total, disfrutando del paraíso, de tocar el cielo juntos…disfrutando de su amor.

- Eres mi vida- fue lo ultimo que Bella escucho antes de caer rendida en sus brazos, completamente feliz.

**|x|**

Al regresar a su casa en _Londres_, junto a sus amigos les celebraron una bienvenida privada en uno de los Restaurantes de Jasper, la sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver a Emmett y Rosalie juntos. Lo que brindaba otro motivo para celebrar. La rubia de carácter fuerte había caído irremediablemente en los fuertes y protectores brazos de Emmett, quien a su vez se sentía el hombre mas afortunado y parecía besar el suelo que ella pisaba.

Rosalie estuvo complacida de ver a su amiga tan feliz, al principio pensó que Edward podía hacerle daño… pero solo unos segundos bastaron para demostrarle cuan cambiado estaba, enamorado, sumiso y completamente feliz con su pequeña familia. Sin embargo, nadie más que Bella sabia, que en realidad Edward no había cambiado… había recuperado su verdadera esencia.

Las conversaciones giraron en torno a Anne y su próximo cumpleaños, solo bastaron cinco minutos para que Alice tuviera todo cuidadosamente preparado, todos esperaban que fuera un gran día para ella.

Entre los preparativos, Bella se había dedicado de lleno junto a Alice a culminar detalles, es así como aquella tarde sentada en la habitación de juegos de Anne, se dedico a enviar por mail las invitaciones. Generalmente llevaba a Anne al parque tres veces a la semana y había una gran variedad de niños con las que la bebe solía corretear, como los Crowley con sus trillizas Khloe, leah y Amie, los Stanley con el travieso Matt, los Uley con Bill y Juliet, Los Newton con los mellizos Crysler y Sebasthian, Los Webber con Lindsay y muchas otras familias donde sus pequeños hijos eran compañeros de juegos de la pequeña Anne.

Al final habían resultado unos treinta niños y la cantidad de pequeñines en edades de 10 meses a cuatro años… había puesto nervioso a Edward.

Bella tarareaba mientras enviaba las invitaciones y al estar lista la tarea, se dirigió a la bandeja de entrada para ver con sorpresa un correo de _Standford_, al abrirlo leyó la primera línea que decía…

''…_Tenemos el orgullo de felicitarle por el ser una de los tres afortunados que irán a Harvard…'' _

Lo primero que pensó ella fue que se habían equivocado e incluso sin terminar de leer cerro sesión.

Lo que no espero fue un sobre grande y elegante, al día siguiente en el buzón… no hubiese significado nada especial si el sello no rezara _'' To: Harvard University, From: Isabella Swan''_ de repente ansiosa solo pudo rasgar aquel sobre y observar pálida aquella confirmación.

…_Había sido aceptada en Harvard… ¿Pero como?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ba Bam! ¿como ha quedado mis niñas? espero que les haya gustado. estamos entrando en otra etapa, ya vemos como se complementan a la perfección como pareja, familia, confidentes... mas haya del amor que se profesan hay respeto y una confianza cimentada. <strong>_

_**este final lo he estado esperando desde el primer capitulo, por que de aquí data el giro de la historia. **_

_**como siempre mil gracias a todas por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. **_

_**deandramari: te entiendo, gracias por tu opinión... como dije fue una pequeña prueba y fue necesaria para que ambos sellaran con palabras y actos que en realidad solo eran ellos y nadie podía llegar a quebrar su relación. espero te siga gustando la historia, aclaro que no quiero dar la impresión de una Bella inconforme consigo misma. :)**_

_**sabrina2010: gracias ojala este te guste de igual manera, un abrazo! ;)**_

_**yolanda dorado: gracias cielo por tus palabras, Edward posee la esencia de un hombre fiel y honesto con respecto a Bella, alguien completamente contrario no seria Edward Cullen... como dije anteriormente la escena del restaurante era necesaria para limar de repente asperezas que pudiesen presentarse inoportunamente en un futuro y pudieran llegar a dañar, hoy vemos que ha sido una etapa superada y ambos profesan ese amor mágico y único que todas deseamos. un abrazo! :D **_

_**PattyQ: gracias por leer y comentar, y por desearme suerte jeje ¡la necesito! al igual que la paciencia. ;) todas amamos a Anne ¿no es cierto? adorable... =$ espero que hayan visto su foto en mi perfil. un abrazo. :)**_

_**LAS ADORO NENAS... NOS LEEMOS... **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	14. Feliz Cumpleaños

**|Capitulo 13|**

**| Feliz Cumpleaños |**

**|x|**

Los días fueron pasando muy rápidamente y el cumpleaños de Annebelle había llegado. Todo había estado echo un caos en los próximos días a la fiesta, cada quien revoloteaba sobre su propio eje mientras cumplían ordenes de una pequeña duende.

La fiesta temática seria titular de un cuento de hadas, Alice se había vuelto loca al tener carta blanca para hacer y deshacer, aunque Bella tenía una muy buena parte de su opinión al respecto. Edward disfrutaba verlas planificar hasta que tuvo que luchar para conseguir una tarima en forma de flor que cupiera a la perfección en el espacio detectado para las funciones, entre ella un mago, haditas y un grupo de teatro musical.

Es así como Emmett y Rose se encargaron de los aperitivos, Jasper de la música y Alice junto a Bella de la decoración. Se notaba sencillo pero en realidad no lo era, mas cuando para Alice todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Anne se veía radiante y lucia un hermoso vestido que Alice había mandado a confeccionar exclusivamente para ella en _Gucci_, era pomposo y de vuelos rosas que la hacia ver como un ángel. Ella estaba demasiado feliz con su atuendo, lo que llevo a pensar a Bella en alejarla un poco de Alice antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_**Días antes…**_

_Harvard ¿Cómo es que fui aceptada allí?_ Era lo que bella pensaba, había desgastado buena parte del alfombrado de terciopelo de su habitación mientras se mantuvo en vela toda la noche paseando como una leona enjaulada de un lado a otro, rompiéndose la cabeza sin lograr captar aun como es que hubiese recibido una misteriosa Beca en una grandiosa universidad.

Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la madrugada cuando paro en seco pensando en la única y viable opción…

¡Ángela webber! No le importo la hora ni lo que diría, simplemente marco el número de su amiga.

-Oh Ben ¡QUE SEA YA!- el grito desesperado recibió su llamada.

-¿Ángela?- pregunto cautelosa.

-¡Bella!- grito aliviada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Estoy dando a luz querida.- dijo entre respiraciones profundas. Bella abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Oh dios! Lo siento, yo…- en realidad no sabia que decir. Ángela rio.

-Oh se ha pasado una contracción.- suspiro con cansancio.- esta llamada no es usual ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora?- pregunto ella en tono agitado, casi sin aliento.

-Angie…- Bella trataba de hacerla desistir y olvidar que la había llamado en un momento inoportuno.

-Dímelo Bells, sabes que… ¡OMG!- Otro grito de dolor.

-Por dios soy una desconsiderada, llamare mas tarde para saber como estas.- anuncio ya de por si nerviosa con la situación.

-¡DÍMELO!- grito en medio del profundo dolor, a pesar de estar en labor de parto en plena sala de espera estaba ansiosa por saber que le tenia que decir su amiga. Bella consiente de que no le dejaría pasar…

-¡Me aceptaron en Harvard!- soltó de golpe.

-¿QUEE?- grito, mientras sentía el dolor desvanecerse de nuevo. Los susurros y nervios del esposo y próximo padre, Ben Cheney, estaban a punto de un colapso.- ¡LO SABIA! Ohh… ¡CALLA BEN!- le ordeno histérica, Bella rio.

-¿fuiste tú?- pregunto lo obvio.

-¡Por supuesto! era un desperdicio que no hubieses optado por ella, se cuanto la querías.- Bella suspiro.

-Si… pero no se que hacer.-

-No te angusties.- contracción.- Piénsalo… te… entenderá.- jadeo sabiendo que Bella ahora se encontraba en la encrucijada de dejar a la bebe que ahora cuidaba, sin embargó no sabia aun, que para Bella significaba mucho mas que ahora recibía el titulo de ''mama'' y ''novia''.

-Ángela dame el móvil, preciosa.- la voz nerviosa de Ben sonaba por los parlantes.

-NOOO… estoy charlando… con…Bella.- A pesar de lo realmente increíble que era la situación Bella comenzó a reír, Ángela y Ben se unieron del otro lado.

-son unos locos.- decía Bella entre carcajadas.- por favor Angie ni los nervios de Ben, ni el pequeño Tedd me perdonarían acaparar a una parenturienta.-

-Piénsalo Bells te adoro.- grito ella en despedida.

-Yo igual Angie, los adoro a los tres.- y colgaron.

Con una media sonrisa y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes pensó que no consiguió mucho, pero si lo suficiente. La pregunta era:

_¿Qué haría ahora? _

No sabia si debía decirle a Edward de su beca, el haría lo imposible para que aceptara, por que sabia cuan importante era para ella sacar adelante su carrera, era una pasión que no se desvanecería.

Más sabia que iba a ser realmente difícil convencer a Edward que el amor que les profesaba a ambos sobrepasaba cualquier obstáculo, incluyendo sus metas.

Así que rápidamente tomo una decisión… No se lo diría.

**|x|**

El jardín trasero de la Mansión Cullen era como un estudio de películas de _Tinker Bell_, de los arboles y palmeras colgaban telas vaporosas de seda blanca junto a miles de lucecitas blancas, habían unos cuantos murales y posters de Anne como hadita, colchones inflables de castillos, piscina de pelotas, la sección de comida con carritos perfectamente alineados con su personal, las mesas rosadas perfectamente ordenadas, el escenario estaba justo delante de una pancarta de bienvenida y una pantalla gigante LCD de 100 pulgadas donde se veían videos musicales en 3D, otros cinco plasmas de 50 pulgadas estaban desperdigados por la amplia zona mostrando desde diferentes ángulos los mismos videos.

Habían muchos pufs pequeños de color blanco y los personajes de _Tinker Bell_ disfrazados hacían juegos y se fotografiaban con los niños, En la piscina flotaban flores coloridas y la cancha de Tenis había sido acolchonada para partir una enorme piñata. Había personal de servicio y seguridad por doquier y todos parecían complacidos. Una de las escenas de la película de hadas había sido la replica exacta en un hermoso pastel que causaba impresión, luciendo majestuoso en la mesa de postres.

Todo lucia perfecto, Anne estaba sonrojada y feliz jugando en el inflable con sus amigas Klhoe, Amie, Crysler y unas cuantas más. Bella estaba exhausta pero por ver la hermosa sonrisa de Anne en su pequeño rostro, lo haría todo nuevamente mil veces sin pensarlo. La amaba demasiado y quería hacer de este un día inolvidable para ella. Su primer añito de vida.

Edward se encontraba junto a sus amigos inseparables, Jasper y Emmett cuando se unió James al grupo pareciendo completamente aturdido por la grandiosa fiesta.

-Te luciste Cullen.- fue lo primero que dijo mientras engullía una dona de chips de chocolates de un mordisco.

-Todo esto es gracias a las chicas, sin Bella no se que hubiese hecho este día.- confeso mas a sus amigos que al propio James.

-¿Bella? ¿Te refieres a la castaña?- pregunto observando fijamente a Bella del otro lado del jardín quien con ternura anudaba las zapatillas de Anne para que fuera a bailar al escenario, se veían preciosas interactuando.

-si es ella.- confirmo entre dientes. Emmett tosió con disimulo fijándose en la mirada morbosa de Da Revin sobre su 'hermanita' Bells, lo que le hizo hacer puños sus manos, Jasper dio un codazo disimuladamente a Edward para sacarle de encima el estado de furia en el que se encontraba. James silbo sin percatarse.

-¡Una belleza! Debería convencer a Vickie para que contrate una niñera… podría sugerir que me prestaras la tuya.- dijo siendo completamente ajeno a la ira devastadora que recorría el cuerpo de Edward.

Dio un paso amenazador y Emmett y Jazz lo flanquearon apresuradamente.- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- gruño, James se encogió desconcertado.

-¡Hey! Tran…tran…quilo, ¡Era broma!- balbuceo sonriendo aterrado, Edward lo fulmino con la mirada antes de dejarlo e irse junto a SU Bella. La tomo desprevenida de la cintura y beso su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

-Todo quedo genial, te amo.- le recordó, Bella sonrió y se fijo en la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes adultos en la fiesta sobre ellos y se sonrojo completamente.

-Nos están viendo.- se quejo.

-que vean… pero que nadie toque.- dijo con una seriedad absurda que la hizo reír, se giro en sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

-También te amo.- esa tarde a nadie le quedo duda de que ellos eran una familia.

**|x|**

Como bien predijeron, todo salió a la perfección, Anne había caído irremediablemente agotada en brazos de su madre después de un fabuloso día de acción y un reparador baño de burbujas.

-Eres tan hermosa bebe…- la arrullo estando balanceándola en sus brazos en la mecedora junto a su cuna.- Gracias por existir mi Ángel, Papi y yo te daremos todo el amor del mundo princesa, Te amo.- una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla; Mientras expresaba sus profundos sentimientos a su hija dormida, pensaba en cuan doloroso seria si llegaran a separarlas algún día…. No lo soportaría.

-Yo también las amo.- susurro Edward, quien conmovido en el umbral había escuchado aquella hermosa confesión, Bella se sonrojo y el llego a ella para besarla delicadamente y después hacer lo mismo en la frente de su hijita.- somos tan afortunados en tenerte.- dijo viéndola con esa arrebatadora mirada, deslizo su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de ella retirando toda la humedad.

-Yo soy afortunada de encontrarlos.- le contradijo dulcemente, ambos recostaron a Anne y besaron su cabecita antes de marcharse juntos con sus manos entrelazadas. Bella ya no dormía en su habitación, ambos compartían la esponjosa cama King size de Edward y las cobijas de tejido indú.

Sin mediar palabras sobrantes, ambos se desnudaron camino al baño, Edward lleno la tina y entre besos y caricias se demostraron amor de la mejor forma… la ducha se extendió por un largo periodo donde exhaustos acabaron bajo las mantas abrazados y húmedos.

A la mañana siguiente Edward debía ir a la oficina al medio día, se encontró con sus chicas en el comedor y desayunaron anunciando los planes del día. Anne tenia cita en el pediatra y luego tenían una tarde de chicas con Rose y Ali en el centro comercial.

-¡Edward ve esto!- chillo Bella emocionada desde el comedor, Edward se alerto estando en la cocina sirviéndose otra taza de café, rápidamente fue a ver y se deleito con una estupenda escena. Anne estaba practicando comer solita y era un adorable desastre. Bella no cabía de la emoción y demando la cámara fotográfica que tenia en su antiguo dormitorio, Edward fue rápidamente a buscarla y antes de toparse con la cámara encontró un sobre… un sobre blanco y grande...

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA IMPORTANTE:<strong>_

_**El chico de la fiesta no es Mike, ya habíamos acordado que era Mike el director del hospital en el que ella casi fue abusada ¿recuerdan? Lo siento, había pasado por alto ese detalle así que este chico que hizo perder el control de Edward es James Da Revin. sorryyyyyyy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLAAA mis niñaas, aquí ando trayéndoles otro capitulo rapidin, gracias, gracias, gracias... pooorrr tooodooo su apoyo en mis historias.<strong>_

_** En este capitulo vemos el amor de familia que crece, un poco de los celos de Ed y al fin entramos en el embrollo del asunto... es mas complicado de lo que muchas piensan =O **_

_**¿que creen que pasara? me encanta leerlas adivinando, jeje. la mayoría van cerca esperemos a ver que sucede. **_

_**Gracias a: deandramari, liduvina, YOLANDA DORADO, viky. **_

_**LAS ADORO... Siempre leo sus reviews, me encantan! esta vez voy muy muy rápido y no puedo extenderme pero ¡Las leo! un abrazo gigante y espero les haya gustado otro pedacito de historia. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	15. Me Huele a Soledad

**| Capitulo 14 |**

**| Me huele a soledad |**

**|x|**

No iba a leerlo, a pesar de la enorme curiosidad que le embargaba… no pensaba invadir la privacidad de Bella. Aunque seguía preguntándose que tenia que ver aquel remitente.

_Harvard_… pensó, su antigua universidad, cada vez que pensaba en las posibles opciones se ponía mas nervioso y ansioso. No sabía exactamente que, pero algo le había sentado muy mal a leer aquel remitente.

-¡Edward!- grito Bella, se estaba tardando demasiado, justo al lado de aquel sobre estaba la cámara fotográfica profesional de Bella. La tomo y ordenando a su cabeza a despejarse bajo a reencontrarse con sus chicas en el comedor. Anne había dejado de comer pero estaba hecha un desastre. Sonrió al verla.

-hermosa intenta hacerlo de nuevo- le pidió, Bella a su lado rio.

-No creo que lo haga, tardaste demasiado.- se quejo a la vez que Anne balbuceaba un adorable _''Noooo''_.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo guiñándole, estuvieron juntos media hora mas persuadiendo a Anne para que tomara la cuchara nuevamente, mas ella divertida se negaba a hacerlo.

-Es una pequeña tramposilla, mira como ríe.- decía Bella limpiando con dulzura sus manos y cara embarradas en crema de frutas. Edward rio y le hizo muecas.

-Eres una pequeña traidora.- canturreo. Ella rio y alzo sus brazos en señal de que la tomara.

-Papaa…pa- balbuceo, el la tomo en vuelos y ella al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que embarro su rostro de crema de fruta, Bella rio y Edward aparento estar sorprendido con la boca abierta.

-Eres una traviesa, ¿has estado jugando mucho con Emmett últimamente?- le pregunto divertido mientras la alzaba sobre su cabeza, ella se carcajeaba y asentía suponiendo entender las complicadas palabras de su padre, a Bella la imagen la derritió por completo.

Después del desayuno Edward se despidió de sus chicas internándose en el estudio, Bella tomo nuevamente el _Mustang _y se dirigió a la clínica Mr. Kids, la doctora Mannie era una colega con la que había compartido unas semanas de trabajo en clínicas Newton.

-Buenos días Bella, Anne. ¿Cómo están?- saludo sonriente la chica morena.

-Buenos días Mannie, estamos muy bien ¿y tu?- saludo mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Excelente! ¡Estoy embarazada!.- soltó, Bella se impresiono y se alegro mucho por su amiga, aunque le divirtió tanto la emoción que sentía Mannie por compartir esa noticia tan fabulosa, que casi parecía querer bailar.

-Eso es fantástico ¡Felicidades!- dijo mientras ambas se daban un pequeño abrazo.

-Mama mama…- Anne estaba reclamando la completa atención de su madre y Bella encantada le dio toda su atención. Mannie las veía tiernamente.

-Es maravilloso, espero oír esa vocecita llamándome mamá muy pronto.- decía feliz. Bella sonrió, la comprendía más de lo que creía, Anne era su hija y cada vez que se refería a ella como mamá se derretía.

-es la mejor palabra del mundo.- coincidió. Ambas sonrieron y procedieron a la evaluación rutinaria de la pequeña bebe. Entre charlas sobre su cumpleaños y las anécdotas que Mannie quería experimentar con el embarazo de su primer hijo, corrió una hora. Lo realmente doloroso fue para Bella consolar a Anne en su pecho mientras esta sollozaba por la reciente vacuna adquirida.

-es muy fuerte, por eso le ha dolido.- le explico Mannie a Bella, ella beso una vez mas su cabecita y asintió con ojos húmedos.

-Lo se.- y Mannie cayo en la cuenta de que Bella seguramente sabia eso y mucho mas….

-A veces se me olvida que eras mi jefa.- bromeo, Bella sonrió y luego de una despedida y una paletita de fresa para Anne se marcharon.

La salida de Bella de Clinicas Newton fue repentina, mas todos sus colegas admitieron que pudo haber sido por la enfermedad de su padre, todos habían lamentado su ida sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido.

Mannie Wolder era una de las pediatras de aquella clínica y había forjado una ligera amistad con su jefa (Bella). Al reencontrarse con ella y una hermosa bebe en brazos miles de preguntas acudieron a su mente, mas no las formulo, ya sea por respeto o por contenerse de invadir algún espacio privado. Aunque inevitablemente se peguntaba _¿Por qué Bella no habría retomado su trabajo al morir su padre?_

La verdad era que… quizá fuera una pregunta a la que nadie tuviera respuesta alguna, o por lo menos no una que se acercara a la realidad.

**|x|**

Edward no sabia que le ocurría pero no lograba concentrarse, toda su mente estaba abarcada por Bella y Anne, los pequeños lapsos de tiempo en que no las tenia cerca eran una tortura; La imagen en su mente de aquel sobre le atormentaba a más no poder.

Había considerado la idea de ir y comprobarlo, pero sus principios le impedían hacer algo tan burdo como invadir la privacidad de Bella, así que a media mañana tomo una copa de Brandy para intentar calmarse.

Lamentaba haber pautado esa reunión justamente hoy en la empresa, se sentía invadido de una inseguridad extraña que nunca antes había experimentado con tanta intensidad. Muy pronto se encontró marcando al móvil de Bella al medio día justo cuando salía de la casa a la empresa.

-Edward.- contesto Bella del otro lado, parecía aliviada. _Quizá ella también experimentaba el mismo sentimiento_, pensó él.

-Cielo, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto mas animado y relajado, era increíble lo que solo su voz hacia con su mente y cuerpo.

-estamos bien, Anne ha sido vacunada y probablemente pase la mayor parte del día algo irritable y dormitada.- le informo.- esperamos a Alice en el Vintage estoy con Rose.-

-Bien, cuídate y también a nuestra bebe, amor. Son mi vida.- le recordó con ternura, Bella sonrió con enorme nudo en el pecho.

-Te amo.- le recordó sonrojándose ante la intensa mirada de Rose.

-Las amo.- coincidió.

Y ambos colgaron suspirando.

**|x|**

Bella había charlado con Ángela durante una hora aquella noche, el pequeño Tedd había nacido en perfectas condiciones y era un chico fuerte de ojos negros y pelo oscuro, tenia peso y medidas normales, sus padres rebozaban en alegría; Bella se despidió prometiendo una pronta visita.

La castaña suspiro mientras se retiraba las zapatillas y se echaba sobre su antigua cama, hoy había sido un día largo, Anne estaba sensible y la vacuna le había producido malestares y fiebres que en conjunto con sus primeros dientes la ponían inquieta, eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Bella por fin pudo lograr dormirla. Estaba preocupada como cualquier madre, mas sabía que era natural que sucediese aquel cambio.

La tarde de chicas se resumieron en dos horas ya que Bella decidió volver y atender a Anne en casa. Rose y Ali no pusieron pegas comprendiendo aquel afecto tan grande como el que significaba ''Madre e hijo''. Edward había llegado muy tarde y estaba exhausto, le sorprendió mucho ver a sus chicas despiertas y alego acompañarlas hasta que su hija durmiera, pero Bella insistió en que debía descansar, así que a regañadientes fue a dormir a su habitación anhelando el cuerpo de su ángel al lado, desprendiendo el calor, el aroma y la suavidad que solo ella poseía y que lograba calmarlo.

Bella se levanto apresurándose a cambiarse e ir a la cama con su Edward a entradas de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando tropezó con un sobre en el piso de madera, lo cogió y pudo saber de lo que se trataba, con una seguridad que no sabia que poseía, lo arrojo al bote de basura.

Al día siguiente Anne aun continuaba decaída, desayunaron juntos y Edward tuvo que ir a la oficina. En la tarde al llegar a casa todo estaba silencioso, por lo que se dedico a buscarlas pero no estaban en ninguna parte. Llego al antiguo dormitorio de Bella llamándola y para su sorpresa se encontró buscando aquel sobre blanco que no podía sacarse de la mente, pero lo vio completamente sellado en el bote de la basura, con precaución lo tomo, evaluó un rato que haría y decidió guardarlo en su maletín. Más preocupado aun por no encontrarlas, bajo a la cocina donde había una nota.

''_Edward, estamos en Mr. Kids a Anne le ha subido mucho la temperatura y me he preocupado. B''_

Salió corriendo de la casa a la clínica pediátrica en su _Lamborghini_, al dar el nombre de su hija en recepción lo hicieron pasar al consultorio de la Dra. Mannie Wolder.

-Adelante.-

-Buenas tardes.- saludo al entrar algo agitado, Bella estaba allí acunando a Anne dormida en su regazo. Rápidamente fue hasta ellas. -Mi amor, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le pregunto viéndola triste.

-no quería preocuparte, no es nada grave y lo sabia. Pero necesitaba asegurarme.- el beso su frente y la mejilla sonrosada de Annebelle.

-¿es normal?- pregunto a Mannie. Ella asintió.

-Si lo es, a Bella le preocupo la temperatura y esta bien que la haya traído, el jarabe que estaba usando era una dosis muy baja para su edad y para administrarle otra se necesitaban unos cuantos exámenes físicos.- diagnostico. Edward asintió.

-¿podemos irnos?- Bella asintió y le cedió a Anne en brazos, el la recibió y beso su frente con dulzura protegiéndola en sus brazos contra su pecho.

-Gracias Mannie.- se despidió Bella de su amiga con un breve abrazo, ella sonrió y se despidió de los tres.

-Gracias Doctora.- dijo Edward antes de cruzar el umbral.

Annebelle durmió toda la noche sorpresivamente, pero Bella decidió mantenerse a su lado. Insistiendo en que podría sentirse mal nuevamente.

-Mi amor, despierta estas en una mala postura.- la voz suave y aterciopelada de Edward resonó en sus oídos como una melodía y abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus perfectas esmeraldas.

-Hola.- bostezo, el sonrió.

-debes estar adolorida.- acoto viéndola desparramada en la mecedora, al lado de la cuna de Anne. Ella se movió y un dolor profundo se instaló en su cuello, se quejo con una mueca.

-vamos, te llevare.- y repentinamente la cargo en brazos hasta su dormitorio donde la recostó con delicadeza, beso su frente y pudo verla caer irremediablemente dormida nuevamente. Sonrió viéndola, era hermosa, y era suya. Con el corazón prensado y dedos temblorosos recorrió sus facciones deleitándose de verla removiéndose y susurrando.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana de un día sábado y él ya se encontraba completamente desvelado. Bajo al gimnasio se ejercito durante dos horas, se ducho y sus chicas aun dormían plácidamente. Decidió hacer algo para entretenerse y con paso firme avanzo a su estudio, sobre el imponente escritorio de vidrio se encontraba su maletín y lo abrió para sacar el dichoso sobre.

_¿Por qué lo habrás votado?-_ susurro para si mismo a la vez que lo giraba y lo habría por completo.

'' _¡Felicidades! Ha sido beneficiada con una beca…''_

Todo estaba claro, ella había recibido una beca que no pensaba tomar... Y había llegado la repentina hora de pensar en tomar decisiones.

_Hoy me huele a soledad,_

_Saber que ya no estas,_

_Pensar que todo termino,_

_Que ya no volverás…_

_Sentir que te perdí,_

_Y tengo que vivir,_

_Perdido en la tristeza que…_

_Dejaste en tu lugar,_

_Me duele no tener tu amor,_

_Y trato de olvidar…_

_Y no hago más que recordar,_

_Siento que la vida y tú recuerdo se me va,_

_Me huele a soledad amor,_

_A lágrimas del corazón,_

_A miedo y sentir dolor,_

_Sufrir y hacerme daño…_

_Me huele a soledad amor,_

_A días grises por llegar,_

_A noches sin poder dormir,_

_A no saber vivir sin ti jamás…_

_Te juro que me huele a soledad…_

_Y no duermo de pensar,_

_Adonde es que andarás,_

_Si te divertirás sin mi,_

_No quiero imaginar…_

_Me muero por saber,_

_Si al menos una vez,_

_Habrás pensado en mi tal vez,_

_Con ganas de volver…_

_Me huele a soledad amor_

_A días grises por llegar_

_A noches sin poder dormir_

_A no saber vivir sin ti jamás_

_Te juro que me huele a soledad_

_Me huela soledad…_

_Era muy perfecto para ser verdad_.- pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo… como aquellos días, cuando supo el fallecimiento de sus padres, hermano y cuñada… recogió sus rodillas al pecho y deseo borrar de su mente la decisión de hacer lo correcto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA chicaaas, este capitulo ha estado proonto. Mmm es como un preludio a lo que verdaderamente pasará, no les adelantaré nadita pero les digo q no vallan a pensar q Edward simplemente se dejo vencer. Ah Ah! veremos veremos. <strong>_

_**LO SIENTOOO, el capitulo anterior tuve que borrarlo y corregir nuevamente ya que cometi un ¡horror! todas sabemos que Mike es el director de la clínica donde ella casi fue abusada recuerdan? y pasando ese pequeño gran detalle lo olvide. asi que el capitulo esta corregido y el chico que hace salir a flote los celos de Edward en la fiesta es James Da Revin. este apellido surgio del verdadero de Laurent Da Revin, no pude encontrar que James tuviera un apellido... si me he equivocado xfis agradeceria la ayudita ustedes dicen si queda bien asi. **_

_**Agradecida mil veces con ustedes que como cada pequeña fraccion de esta historia me motivan con cada una de sus hermosas palabras. **_

_**deandremari, liduvina, vicky rc, yolanda dorado. LAS ADORO, UN ABRAZO ENORME. :)**_

_**La canción es hermosisima se llama 'Me huele a soledad del grupo MDO' la recomiendo. *_***_

_**NOTA: NIÑAS ESTOY EN PROCESO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SE LLAMA ''DESTINO'' QUIERO SUBIRLA PRONTO CUANDO TENGA UN POQUITIN MAS ADELANTADO LES DEJARE EL SUMMARY YUN PEDACITO DEL PREFACIO DE ADELANTO PARA QUE ME BRINDEN SU OPINION ACERCA DE QUE ESPERARIAN DE ELLA. **_

**Prefacio: / _Todo comienza a los diez y doce años respectivamente, cuando abriendo una cuenta de correo electrónico ella lo agrega de un chat de la famosa red Twitter, pronto comienzan a escribirse, conocerse y contarse anécdotas de su vida; son el uno para el otro sin saberlo y así continúan solo escribiéndose por catorce años mas._**

**__****Summary: /** Bella graduada con honores recibe una grandiosa oferta de trabajo en iCullen, su obstinado jefe piensa en explotar a la nueva chica sin saber que en secreto es la persona que lo sabe TODO de su vida. _Lo que comenzó como una aventura cayo en las redes del destino..._**__**

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	16. Desición

**|Capitulo 15|**

**| Decisión |**

**|x|**

_-sabes que eso no será fácil ¿no? – cuestiono Rosalie Hale.- Es una petición que debe ser llevada a juicio y que puede tardar unos meses para tener una respuesta sea positiva o no.- aquello derrumbo sus esperanzas. _

_Meses…_

_Nada podía esperar menos tiempo que esto._

**|x|**

-No voy a irme bebe, no voy a dejarlos ni a tu padre ni a ti. Los amo, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… la única manera de alejarme seria que él… me lo pidiera.- su voz se quebró al pensar en esto ultimo, no sabia interpretar el cambio que se había sucitado repentinamente.

-Mama mama aua.- la pequeña Anne iba en pleno proceso de crecimiento y en la aventura que representaba descubrir nuevas palabras, Bella como madre se sentía orgullosa y la ayudaba a descubrir de a poco en su pequeño mundo cosas nuevas que la hacían feliz.

-aua mama.- Bella rio y le paso su biberón de agua. Limpio con sutileza una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y Anne tan curiosa y atenta se arrojo a sus brazos abrazandola. Fue un gesto hermoso que demostraba amor, afecto, respeto… que demostraba una relación tan estrecha como madre e hija. Aquella acción hizo que Bella llorara un poco mas. Unos cuantos pasos mas alla secundado por la abertura de la puerta Edward también limpiaba sus lagrimas.

_Es imposible que esto este pasando, no puedo separarlas… no, no quiero_.- pensó desolado.

Después de leer el inminente sobre blanco, pudo recuperar fuerzas animandose a encontrar miles de posibles soluciones. Él era un hombre poderoso, era muy probable que manejando bien sus tácticas saliera beneficiado, pero no contaba con que todo dependía de un tiempo que no poseía.

_FlashBack_

-Rose nesecito prorroga del testamento de Ethan.- fue lo primero que dijo al ella contestar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sobre que exactamente?- La rubia pensaba seriamente las posibilidades de querer cuestionar algún punto, él había estado de acuerdo con todo al principio. ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!

-Annebelle, necesito exponer mis contras, acerca de criarla en Londres.- explico paseando de un lado a otro del estudio con la mano en su pelo alborotado.

-¿Vas a salir del país?-

-Eso espero, necesito tener carta blanca para desplazarme sin inconvenientes.-

-Nesecito detalles Edward, encontrémonos ahorita en la empresa.- citó.

-voy saliendo.- aviso antes de colgar.

Tomo su chaqueta y Como un demonio deambulo entre el trafico en su deportivo, llego a la empresa y se reunió con Rosalie en su oficina de departamento legal.

-Rosalie.- saludo al entrar, la chica emitió un pequeño salto.

-si que era urgente, me has llamado hace tres minutos.- dijo sorprendida, Edward aspiro con fuerza y se dejo caer en una silla de cuero frente al escritorio, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué debes irte?- empezó. Él suspiro, Rose era su amiga y quizá puediera comprender lo que el deseaba hacer. La miro triste.

-Bella se va.- Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿Qué?.- el suspiro.

-En realidad no quiere irse pero 'debe' hacerlo.- remarco. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Se mas explicito Edward.- pidió con exasperación.

-Ella ha ganado una beca en _Harvard_, no quiere irse por no dejarnos. Ella no sabe que lo sé y mucho menos que estoy haciendo esto… estoy desesperado necesito irme con ella, por mi, por Anne, por… nosotros.- su voz se quebró. Rosalie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Edward…-

-dime que harás lo imposible Rose, necesito hacerlo… no podría separarlas.- gimió sintiendo un enorme vacio en el pecho. Un herida que no estaba antes allí.

-Te lo prometo Edward.- dijo ella tocando su hombro el levanto la mirada y le brindo una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

Así comenzaron una serie de planos y preparativos…

-Aunque sea muy probable, sabes que eso no será fácil ¿no? – cuestiono Rosalie Hale.- Es una petición que debe ser llevada a juicio y que puede tardar unos meses para tener una respuesta sea positiva o no.- aquello derrumbo sus esperanzas.

Meses…

Nada podía esperar menos tiempo que esto.

La decisión firme de hacer lo correcto, se convirtió en hacer 'lo mejor' aunque este ultimo implicara varios contra que estaba dispuesto a asumir… pero solo por un tiempo aunque doliese como el infierno el proceso.

Empezo por evitar necesitarla tanto como fuese a su lado, el sobre fue devuelto al bote de basura y el mismo afirmo a aquella petición antes de que ella pudiese negarse. Ella lo merecía, lo quería y deseaba llenarla de dicha no de sueños rotos… nunca imagino la cantidad enorme de amor, atracción y necesidad que había entre ellos, hasta que se vio a punto de perderla.

Casi todas las noches iba con Jasper y Emmett al bar, regresaba tarde, quizá demasiado cansado como para pensar o demasiado ebrio para necesitarla. Ella nunca cuestiono eso. Sus amigos tampoco eran consientes de lo que pretendía.

Los fines de semana o en las mañanas comenzaba a pasar mas tiempo con Anne, él y la niña necesitaban crear un lazo tan afectivo como el que ella le profesaba a Bella y asi su separación seria menos dolorosa. Iba a la empresa a diario en las tardes y comenzaba a sentirse roto y vacio.

Ella por su parte se sentía de repente como una infiltrada, de repente no encajaba, notaba el cambio de Edward y no tenia el valor de enfrantarlo y preguntarle que ocurria… simplemente lo sentía cada vez mas lejos.

**|x|**

_Llega un momento en la vida en donde la palabra "divertirse" ya no significa salir de fiestas, volver a la casa a las 7 de la mañana o pensar en uno mismo. Divertirse significa ver películas de Disney, cenas familiares, historias a la hora de dormir, largos abrazos, una casa desordenada y nunca en silencio, irse a dormir a las 12 de la noche y escuchar vocecitas diciéndote "te amo". Ser padre o madre no te cambia, pero hace que te des cuenta de que aquellas personitas que dios te dio merecen lo mejor de tu tiempo..._

-Necesitamos una coartada que sea creíble, para que el juez pueda pensar si quiera en conceder anular ese punto.- Edward suspiro y froto sus ojos cansados.

-¿Cómo que?- No se le venia nada a la mente.

-Umm… podemos alegar la apertura de una sede…-

-ya la tenemos.-

-¿algún rollo que solo puedas resolver tu?- indago.

-es muy difícil, Emmett estaría en mi lugar.- alego levantándose y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, sentía como le faltaba el aire.

-solo tengo una mas…- fijo su mirada esmeralda inmediatamente en ella.

-¿Cuál?-

-Que abramos un proceso de adopción, así podemos alegar la beca que ha ganado y muchos aspectos emocionales que pueden afectar a la niña y a ella con una inminente separación.-

-pero ¿ella se enteraría?- lo vio con desesperación.

-¡claro! En algún punto debes decirle, se que para ella seria un regalo que pudiese adoptarla. ¿Qué dices?-

-No quiero que lo sepa antes de irse, ¡quiero que acepte la Beca!- gimió.

-lo hará, ya veras… va a ser un proceso largo y doloroso, quizá se separen unas semanas… pero lo lograremos Edward.- prometió y él no pudo mas que asentir resignado.

Le encantaba la idea de que Bella fuera la madre de Annebelle con todas las de la ley, eso eran, y eso solo será un preludio a lo que necesitaba pedirle con desesperación y anhelo…

_Que fuese su esposa, suya para siempre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaa chicas, capitulo cortito lo sé, pero era necesario. <strong>_

_**En esta pequeña parte nos identificamos con un Edward consumido y desesperado que intenta todo para mantener a su familia unida. Mas no contaba con el tiempo que le tomaria =( **_

_**Ya vemos cual es la dificultad 'El Testamento', Annebelle no puede vivir en otro lugar que no sea su pais natal, Londres, en estos momentos es en los que pienso que Ethan dejo las cosas algo dificiles antes de partir eh?**_

_**Puede ser dificil mas no imposible. **_

_**Un mega abrazo, el otro capitulo, es definitivo de este bombazo y dedicado a Bella. **_

_**Gracias a ustedes chicas por seguirme en esta historia, es 'Nuestra', les dedico este capi a:**_

_**vicky rc, deandramari, liduvina y yolanda dorado. **_

_**LAS ADORO! :* prometo actualizar en unos diítas! ;]**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	17. Tú

**| Capitulo 16 |**

**| Tú |**

**|x|**

_Parada frente a ti_

_No siento tu mirada_

_Sueño con repetir_

_La noche que me dabas_

_Y tan solo el recuerdo_

_Me tortura muy dentro_

_Me consumo en el tiempo_

_Cuando ya no estas_

_Siento que muero y se me va la vida_

_se me van tus besos, se me va el aliento_

_solo tu recuerdo queda en mi memoria_

_y me mata la pena_

_Siento que el viento llora tu partida_

_sufro esta agonia que deja mi vida_

_huellas y caricias que quedan tatuadas_

_quemandome el alma_

_Pese a tus besos_

_quedaron en mi boca_

_Yo como le hago sin ti_

_Quisiera comenzar_

_diciendote te quiero_

_que dejes todo atras_

_Simplemente pienso en tus besos_

_Y tan solo el recuerdo_

_me tortura muy dentro_

_me consumo en el tiempo_

_cuando ya no estas…_

**|x|**

8:15pm…

Solo el viento era el único espectador en la ventana.

9:45pm…

Nadie la ha visto llorar, suspirando.

10:30pm…

Con los ojitos abiertos imaginando mil cosas sin poder confirmar.

11:45…

Y el tiempo anota, junto al cansancio y el desespero.

12:30…

Sin poder soportar sufrir más si es posible.

1:00am

…Y es ahí, cuando esperando al verdugo de sus sueños cae en su triste realidad.

**|x|**

Hay acciones que nos hacen grandes, pruebas que nos hacen fuertes y momentos insuficientes que nos dan esperanza; Cuando un corazón puro y virgen se enamora… se siente todo de manera diferente, pensamos y vemos cosas distintas a las que anteriormente notábamos con menos interés o con mayor inteligencia.

Cundo un amor verdadero falla, simplemente marca huella en el alma, en la vida… un error mas o un error menos, trae diferentes perspectivas, desde decepción hasta sufrimiento. La diferencia entre ambas es que quizá seas capaz de analizar y seguir… como también puede que no tengas el valor de enfrentarlo nuevamente con la seguridad de vencer, aun teniendo el conocimiento para el triunfo.

Bella Swan sin embargo era la diferencia…

Podia ser tan débil para dar sin intentar pedir nada a cambio, podía ser débil por sus pacientes, podía ser débil por haber perdido a su padre… su única familia. Pero también podía ser fuerte y valiente cuando creció exitosamente sin la necesidad de un cariño maternal, fue fuerte ante las adversidades que se presentaron durante su carrera universitaria, fue fuerte cuando tuvo el valor de irse del trabajo que mas pasión le generaba al casi ser abusada… era una guerrera por salír adelante.

Ella es fuerte, admirable, y a través del tiempo su debilidad ha sido querer con el alma una familia propia.

Aquella niña pequeña de piel cremosamente blanca, ojos grises y pelo rubio… Aquel chico sencillo, admirable, alto, fuerte, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y pelo cobrizo. Llegaron a su vida para en cuestión de segundos llenarla, cubrir aquel vacio y la soledad que interiormente sentía.

Ha habido momentos buenos, momentos difíciles, momentos malos y los mejores momentos que han marcado su vida…

Podía sentir como la batalla estaba ardua y caía irremediablemente en aquel tornado de soledad y tristeza que la invadió al principio… la actitud del hombre de su vida la hacia sentirse miserable, ingenua, la hacia sentirse intrusa, usada.

Nadie hubiese podido ver… las noches en vela que pasaba esperándole, la falta de cariño que ansiaba su cuerpo, el ansia de besarlo y de sentirse amada.

Nadie hubiese podido ver… el rio de lágrimas, los espasmos de dolor y las pesadillas que se habían instalado en su mente.

Nadie veía el miedo que se apoderaba de su mente día tras día.

Él… tampoco hubiese podido nunca imaginar el dolor que causaba… el daño casi irremediable que provocaba.

Somos humanos, y todos erramos, tenemos derecho a enojarnos, llorar, reflexionar y perdonar.

La confianza se gana en mil actos y solo uno puede destruirlo todo, la pregunta era…

_¿Cuántas veces debe dedicarse un 'te amo' para que nada ni nadie pueda quebrar esa afirmación?_

Dicen que hay errores que nos hacen más fuerte… Bella y Edward lo aprendieron de una manera particular.

**|x|**

Hoy ni siquiera intentaría esperarlo despierta, no creía poder soportar estar consiente cuando el llegara ebrio y lleno de perfume de mujer… no creía soportar que la abrazara inconscientemente en medio de la madrugada, ni soportar sentir el calor de sus pieles juntas sin sentir dolor. Ni siquiera soportaría conciliar sueño en aquel lugar donde tanto lo amó.

Necesitaba valor para enfrentarse a él y que le diera un respuesta… fuese dolorosa o no, era mejor que vivir en la incertidumbre que la derrumba día a día. Lo que mas le dolía era llegar a perder contacto con la bebe que robo su corazón. Anne significa mucho en la vida de Bella Swan.

Le dolía también llegar a perderlo a él, nunca hubiese imaginado que dependería tanto de alguien como para amarlo de manera enloquecida, sin medidas, sin miedos. Pero en realidad no sabia que había cambiado, que había hecho mal… ¡necesitaba saber la verdad!

_La realidad era… que se habían alejado el uno del otro._

**|x|**

Era un día como cualquier otro, nublado y frio… en la mansión Cullen a las afueras de _Londres_, Edward Cullen revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación vistiéndose y ella simplemente lo veía de reojo fingiendo leer unos documentos.

De repente paró a su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le informo, su voz estaba cargada de tensión y era ronca, ella alzo la vista clavándola en sus ojos esmeraldas por primera vez en tres semanas. Edward sintió como el pecho se le comprimió dolorosamente al ver aquel reflejo de dolor tatuado en su mirada ahora triste, Se odio tanto por hacerle daño, decidió que lo mejor seria dar el siguiente paso… Ella asintió simplemente y él aprovecho para marcharse sin más.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, Bella podía sentir como aquellas tres palabras habían marcado su vida de manera inmediata.

Había ido a su antigua habitación para dejar algunas pertenencias que pensaba regresar, ya que dormir junto a él, era un abismo de sufrimiento.

El sobre de _Harvard_ aun estaba allí, por primera vez lo leyó y dudo su decisión. Con exactitud tenia una semana para confirmar y otra para marcharse. La retiro del bote de basura y la guardó en un escritorio.

La noche llego y con ella un Edward sobrio y evasivo. Cenaron juntos en silencio y Bella se marcho a la terraza antes de escuchar la puerta de cristal cerrarse tras ella. Sabia que él la había seguido.

-Perdóname.- fue lo que dijo. Ella tenía sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas mientras observaba las estrellas, estaba tan concentrada en no derrumbarse… que no se percato de la cantidad de dolor y arrepentimiento que había en aquella palabra. Un sollozo se escapo de su pecho sin poder contenerlo y lloró, lloró como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor. Se dejo llevar por el pánico y el dolor. Sintió su cuello húmedo y se giro en sus brazos para ver algo desgarrador, Edward Cullen estaba llorando.

-Perdón… perdóname Ángel, por favor…- y fue así como se refugio en su pecho sin decir palabra alguna. Edward se impresiono de que a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo era afortunado de aquel gesto, no se había dado cuenta del pánico que tenia de perderla hasta aquel momento… en el que se dio por vencido.

-soy un imbécil, no puedo hacerlo Bella ¡soy un maldito egoísta!- ella no sabia de que se reprendía, solo sabia que aquel hombre grande y hermoso necesitaba de ella. Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, el le besaba frecuentemente, ambos estaban anhelantes de la compañía mutua de la habían estado privados.

Habían transcurrido un tiempo cuando fijaron sus miradas por segunda vez en aquel día y en aquellas infernales semanas.

-Cuéntame…- murmuro ella. Él asintió besando su frente una vez mas y la acuno en su regazo como lo hacia con su hija.

-Lo se todo… se que recibiste una beca de _Harvard_ hace unas semanas.- Bella se tenso en sus brazos.- también sabia que no querías ir, pero no puedo permitírtelo Bella… no quiero quitarte tus sueños…-

-Edward…-

-Shh, déjame terminar.- le pidió. Ella se mordió la lengua intentando serenarse.- se perfectamente por que lo hiciste y te amo mas que nunca… no puedes imaginártelo. He hecho todo, ¡todo! Hable con Rose como mi abogada y hemos trabajado mucho para que Anne pudiera vivir en otro país…- ella alzo la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él beso su nariz.- No iba a dejarte amor, íbamos contigo a donde fuese.- le aseguro, el corazón de Bella se salto un latido.- sin embargo, es un proceso largo, llegue a pensar que imposible. Te evitaba intentando sobrellevar el hecho de que no estuvieras en algún momento…

-Pero no acepte.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Yo si lo hice.- confeso, ella lo vio mas sorprendida aun.-Todo era inútil hasta que vimos la solución mas perfecta y solo me queda pedirte algo…- ella lo veía con expectación asimilando todo lo que le acababa de confesar. El se levanto con ella y le tomo las manos mientras se arrodillaba ante su mirada en shock y con la luna como único testigo…

-Isabella Swan, este pobre mediocre que no sabe hacer nada bien, que te ha hecho sufrir últimamente, el culpable de tus tristezas y miedos… no sabe hacer nada que no sea amarte con el alma. Aceptarías ser esposa de este vagabundo que anhela tu perdón?...- todo había quedado en silencio. Edward estaba temblando, sabía que merecía un rotundo 'no' por ser tan estúpido y regarla. Pero Bella…

_ Bella se desmayó…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jo! ¿quienes estaban ya apunto de enfrentarse furiosas a Ed? ¡yo me apunto! <strong>_

_**Holaaa mis pequeñuelas, siento tantooooo la demora, mi tiempo esta siendo consumido en la U :( y tenia idea de lo que quería mas no me salia plasmarlo... hasta que salio! ¿que dicen? ¿se imaginaron esto?**_

_**el capi es cortiiss lo se, queria dejarlo en suspenso :) espero este disculpada x el retraso. **_

_**las adoro gracias por tanto apoyo... **_

_**anamart05: gracias por toodooos tus reviews, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, te aclaro una duda Anne mas que educada debe ser criada en Londres por eso ella no puede simplemente ''vivir'' un pequeña temporada fuera. De alli radica la locura que hizo nuestro Ed desesperado y enamorado. un abrazo espero te haya gustado el cap. **_

_**liduvina: Gracias por leer, ¿que me dices?¿ esperabas esto? mmm... veremos como continuará... un abrazo ;)**_

_**yolanda dorado: Amiga, gracias por leer, me alagan tus reviews. me gusta tanto como tomas cada perspectiva de los personajes incluso aun cuando no me había detenido lo suficiente para analizarlo con tanta profundidad. me encanta. con respecto a la adopción es un tema que se tocará en el sig cap. espero te halla gustado este. un abrazo ;) **_

_**vicky rc: gracias por leer :) que alegría que te guste. un abrazo ;) **_

_**deandramari: llevas razón, me gusta tu perspectiva. ahora... ¿crees que lo hizo muy tarde? veremos en el sig, un abrazo ;)**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS, LAS ADORO! **_

_**Nota: Les quería revelar dos cositas... **_

_**1) para las que aun no lo saben que 'Nuestro destino' esta siendo publicada. :D **_

_**2) este fic no sera tan largo como Malgre l'adversite, aun no se cuantos capis serán pero no quería extenderlo tanto. :)**_

_**nos leemos...**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	18. Cambios

**Capitulo 17 |**

**| Cambios |**

**|x|**

_Ya se porque estas dudando_

_Se lo q vas a pensar_

_¿Será este un amor eterno?_

_¿Será un amor de verdad?_

_Aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender,_

_Que parece una locura,_

_Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer…_

_El amor de mi vida eres tú…_

_solo a tu lado quiero vivir_

_sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris_

_dime que hacer si no estas aqui_

_solo a tu lado quiero vivir_

_te mostrare lo que siento_

_de lo infinito el final_

_pido tu mano y prometo_

_por siempre te voy a amar_

_aunq se que esto no es facil de entender_

_que parece una locura_

_aunq se que es muy dificil de creer_

_el amor de mi vida eres tu_

_solo a tu lado quiero vivir_

_sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris_

_dime que hacer si no estas aqui_

_solo a tu lado quiero vivir_

-¡Dios mio! ¡Bella! Amor, cielo ¡despierta!- Edward quien había recibido en sus brazos el cuerpo desvanecido de su amada había entrado en pánico. Se hubiese imaginado todas las escenas posibles ¡menos aquella!

_¡Que estúpido soy! _Se reprendía mentalmente.

Se levanto con ella en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio donde le quito su bonito suéter lila y la dejaba en un hermoso vestido de encaje. Rápidamente marco el número de su doctor de cabecera quien le pidió calma prometiéndole estar ahí lo más pronto posible.

Diez minutos infernales habían transcurrido y cuando Edward ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, el Dr Foster llego junto a su equipo de trabajo. Le había pedido que esperara afuera ya que la evidente tensión del chico le impedía evaluar bien a la paciente.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Esta bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto al verlo salir de la habitación.

-Esta bien Edward.-

-¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡Se desmayó!- le grito.

-Hay muchas causas para que aquello sucediera.- le explico Javier Foster completamente imperturbable.- he mandado a hacer varios exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa. Estará bien.- aseguró poniéndole la mano en su hombro. Edward suspiro entrecortadamente y asintió.

-¿puedo verla?- el asintió y lo guió. Edward llego a su lado como un rayo y beso su frente con ternura y delicadeza. Aun estaba alarmado por la palidez de su bella piel.

-Esta simplemente dormida, mañana les hare una cita para observar los resultados.- Edward asintió sin verlo.- Hasta mañana.- se despidió el doctor.

-Gracias Foster.- agradeció Edward, el asintió y se marcho.

Edward se quedo a su lado contemplándola, recreando en su mente la sarta de idioteces que le había dicho, debía pedirle perdón como se merecía… no de esa pobre manera que lo que hizo fue ponerla mal. ¡No la culpaba! Si se detuviera a pensar un poco hasta él mismo había podido perder la conciencia de esa manera.

Tres semanas, tres insufribles semanas evadiéndola y de repente le pide matrimonio… era una locura, ni siquiera había preparado nada excepto el anillo… ¡el anillo! Su madre Esme se lo había obsequiado a los doce dándole la charla de lo que ella esperaba fuera su vida amorosa con una buena chica que mereciera su amor y desde ese entonces lo llevaba siempre en la fina cadena de oro en su cuello sin tener intensiones de entregarlo nunca, pues con la basta experiencia que 'creía' tener en mujeres… ninguna merecía tal detalle. Pero había llegado la hora de entregárselo a su única dueña… y estaba completamente seguro de que Esme estaría orgullosa.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera lo había sacado _¿la habría asustado mas?_ Se pregunto mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Por qué parece que todo lo que hago es meter la pata contigo, amor? Soy un imbécil ¿no es cierto?- mientras le hablaba pudo observar sus parpados temblar.- quizá merezcas alguien mejor… alguien cuerdo que no te haga sufrir tanto…- su voz se desvaneció, mientras su corazón y mente se negaban a escuchar siquiera esas absurdas palabrería.

-Pero te quiero a ti…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz abriendo sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Edward la vio con adoración y beso sus labios tiernamente en respuesta.

-No me asustes más así, cielo. Estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto.- ella esbozó una sonrisa para luego hacer una pequeña mueca.- ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto alarmado.

-me…me duele un poco la cabeza es todo.- Edward tomo el récipe que el Dr Foster había dejado en la mesita de noche.

-ya vuelvo.- dijo besando su frente antes de ir a su botiquín donde estaban las dichosas aspirinas, tomo dos y sirvió un vaso de agua.- aquí tienes, te lo receto el doctor.-

-¿el doctor?-

-si, me asuste mucho… te mando a hacer unos análisis, mañana tenemos cita con él para observar los resultados.- y Bella pudo percatarse de la bendita de su brazo. Tomo las aspirinas y nuevamente se recostó.

-Edward lo que dijiste…-

-lo se, soy un idiota, perdóname Bella pero todo lo que dije es verdad.- ella entrelazo sus manos.

-lo se pero, ¿casarnos? ¿En serio?- pregunto aun sorprendida.- las ultimas tres semanas… el alcohol, el perfume de mujer…- Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Busque el alcohol como medio para olvidarte, cuando estaba lo suficientemente ebrio y cansado lograba no pensarte tanto, fue algo estúpido. Lo siento. El perfume de mujer… ¿Qué perfume de mujer?- pregunto confundido.

-Llegabas con una fragancia diferente, sobre todo los viernes.- recordó ella con un profundo dolor.

-Probablemente halla sido Rosalie aguantando mis penas. Solía citarla los viernes para hablar mas detalles sobre los siguientes pasos.- admitió avergonzado. Bella suspiro aliviada.

-¿Casarnos?- repitió aun confundida.

-Es la única manera de que podamos adoptar a Annebelle y poder irnos juntos hasta el fin del mundo sin inconvenientes.- le explico. Bella sintió una sacudida en el pecho.

-Entonces… no es por que en realidad quieras hacerlo…- susurro triste. Edward se envaró. _Maldito seas Cullen, ¡cállate la boca!_

-¡Claro que quiero! Es lo que he esperado siempre.- se defendió. Más Bella seguía observándolo con aquella carita llena de tristeza.- Mi vida, desde que te vi supe que eras la futura Sra Cullen…- sonrió por como sonaba aquello.- esta situación solo adelanta las cosas, enserio. En mi defensa, soy un pobre imbécil que no ha sabido que hacer para seguirte…-

-Explicame bien lo de adoptar a Anne.- dijo aun asimilándolo. Ser su madre… era lo mas hermoso que hubiese esperado nunca.

-La única manera de que ambos podamos adoptarla legalmente es que seamos esposos. Eso anularía por completo el hecho de que pueda ser criada en _Londres_. Amo a mi hermano y deseo cumplir su palabra pero tu doctorado serán tres años, ella perfectamente pudiera vivir es etapa en otro país hasta que comience la escuela y podamos volver.- dijo satisfecho. Bella asintió.- solo si tu quieres.- agrego.

-Pero…

-No quieres, lo entiendo…

-¡No! No es eso es que ¡wow! Me encantaría.- admitió. Edward sonrio ampliamente.

-¿de verdad? ¿Nos aceptarías como tu familia para siempre?.- pregunto, ella rio. ¡era lo que mas deseaba!

-por supuesto, los amo a ambos.-

-Y nosotros a ti…- dijo feliz antes de besarla con evidente pasión. El beso se interrumpió cuando saco de su cuello la cadena que tenia la sortija de compromiso. Era una joya preciosa, consistía en una banda de oro blanco y dos pequeños diamantes entrelazados en una fina banda de platino que leía ''Cullen''. Bella lloro al verla, a la luz de la luna destellaban los diamantes en lies de colores.

-Es precioso.-

-Era de mi madre, tenia la intención de que lo entregara a su única dueña… nunca tuve intensiones de dárselo a nadie hasta que llegaste tú, amor. Te amo, Te adoro, Anne y tú son mi vida entera.- y ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y amor que sellaba aquel pacto que unía sus vidas para siempre. Eran dos cuerpos en una sola alma.

**|x|**

-Acoso sexual, incumplimiento de la ley, violación, secuestro y…- le miro fijamente a los ojos antes de botar el aire de golpe.- Asesinato en primer grado a su propia esposa.- furioso e histérico se levanto de golpe, miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente atormentándolo. Era un maldito loco ese Mike Newton, le ponía enfermo imaginar siquiera a su dulce Bella cerca de ese desgraciado. Gracias al trabajo de Rosalie y su equipo habían llegado a superar enormemente las expectativas inesperadas de pruebas necesarias para encerrarlo y ahora lo estaba. Condenado y enfermo.-Tranquilo, ya no hará mas daño.- dijo Rosalie en un vano intento de calmarlo.

-Estuvo cerca de ella Rosalie, ese maldito hijo de puta trato de abusar de ella...- paso las manos por su cabello desesperado.- Es una suerte que no halla ido tras ella.-

-Isabella fue muy astuta y no dudo en amenazarlo al ver indicios de invasión a la propiedad.- aclaró, él paro en seco y la observo incrédulo.- si fue tras ella, mas ella fue fuerte y él lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarla en paz. Como me hubiese gustado llevar a ese maldito a la silla eléctrica.- gruño esto ultimo de repente también enfurecida.

-Asegúrate de que se pudra Rosalie, no merece la muerte, necesita vivir para sufrir cada maldito segundo toda la mierda que hizo.- vocifero, ella asintió.

-Así será.- confirmo, Edward suspiro y tomo su móvil.

-Debo irme tenemos cita con el medico a las tres.- se despidió de Rosalie y le agradeció todo lo que hizo.

-Isabella es como mi hermana.- le afirmo con vehemencia.- Felicidades por la boda.- dijo soriente antes de salir y dejarlo alistarse para llamar a su chofer.

Llego a casa e Isabella estaba hermosa y radiante luciendo el anillo de compromiso que le había obsequiado. Ambos habían acordado que la boda se celebraría en tres días, eso efectuaría inmediatamente el proceso de adopción así como la anulación inmediata de la clausula obstaculizante de esta familia y así podrían tomar el Jet a _Cambridge_ en tres días mas. Aquel era el motivo por el cual Alice Whitlock no se encontraba merodeando… ya estaba de compras para la pequeña ceremonia. Aunque seria algo intimo ambos querían que fuese especial y eso solo le dio carta blanca a la dictaminada duende.

Estaba sentada en un taburete en la isla de la cocina mientras charlaba alegremente con la chef. Lo recibió feliz con un dulce beso.

-Que alegría volver a casa.- dijo él con los ojos cerrados aspirando su suave fragancia. Ella rio y beso su mejilla.

-Que alegría que estés aquí.- se quedaron así abrazados un rato.

-Papá papaaa…- la vocecilla de la princesa de la casa se escuchaba desde el otro salón asi como sus pasitos, Edward se acuclillo y abrió los brazos recibiéndola en un abrazo. Ella rio y lleno su rostro de besos.

-Mi bebe, estas preciosa.- ella sonrió y mostro su vestido.

-Vetido mio, mio.- decía, Bella rio junto a Edward.

-Te queda perfecto.- le aseguro besando su frente.

- Mamá.- reclamo a Bella y los tres se reunieron en una demostración de tiernos besos.

-Mis princesas, se nos hace tarde.- anuncio Edward tomando a Anne sobre sus hombros y a Bella de la mano.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- pregunto esta ultima en un puchero él sonrió y beso su mejilla.

-Por supuesto, esta mañana no te has sentido muy bien.- le recordó con dulzura. Ella negó sin poder rebatirle e hicieron un corto viaje a la clínica.

El Dr. Foster los recibió en su consultorio a la hora indicada, pero por la expresión de su rostro se podían deducir no muy buenas noticias…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoolaa, otro capi de esta historia... ¿que les ha parecido? la tierna declaracion, el mas esperado 'si', el encierro de Mike Newton y el inesperado final. :O un capitulo lleno de emociones, lo cual nos deja con una incognita y una pronta boda... <em>**

**_MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO! :)_**

**_En especial a: _**

**_viky rc._**

**_ anamart05._**

**_yolanda dorado._**

**_deandramari._**

**_LOQUIBELL_**

**_liduvina._**

**_UN MEGA ABRAZO. _**

**_By: claulrp! ;)_**


	19. Preparativos

**| Capitulo 18 |**

**| Preparativos |**

**|x|**

-Sr. Edward, Srta. Isabella.- saludo el doctor Foster con voz seria al verlos entrar al consultorio, estrecharon sus manos y los invito a tomar asiento frente suyo. Suspiro audiblemente y junto sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio de roble.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- pregunto Edward ansioso sin titubear, Bella estaba algo tensa y como si fuera su mayor consuelo mantenía a Anne en un abrazo sobre su pecho.

-Es mas complejo de lo creí, la Srta. Swan padece de una baja considerable de azúcar, puede controlarse y no fluye en tantos inconvenientes. Sin embargo, Hay unos cuantos análisis anormales que si necesitan un segundo estudio mas profundo. Si lo prefieren me gustaría hacerlo de inmediato.- Isabella tembló.

-¿Qué… Que clase de estudio?- pregunto con miedo, Edward tomo su mano derecha entre las suyas.

-Comenzaremos con una resonancia magnética nos aportara mas resultados que haciendo pruebas individuales…- callo viéndola pálida.- Tranquila Isabella es un proceso completamente indoloro- Edward beso su cien y le susurro que él estaba allí junto a Anne y que no estaba sola. Las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos achocolatados de Bella disminuyeron así como el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Obviamente el doctor Foster no sabía que tenía delante de él una colega y que definitivamente sabía como eran aquellos estudios.

-¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?- le pregunto Edward dulcemente. Ella asintió con cautela. -Estoy aquí junto a ti amor, nada malo te va a pasar.- le dio un casto beso en la punta de sus labios y Bella enrojeció, el Doctor se veía complacido de ser espectador de tanta desborde de amor.

El proceso duro una hora y media Bella solo pudo tomar sus cosas al terminar y salir al encuentro de su familia con paso apresurado. Annebelle estaba tiernamente dormida en el regazo de su padre en la sala de espera. Ella llego junto a ellos y Edward se levanto besandole rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto asustado.

-Bien, la verdad es que no se, no imagine que mis malestares pudieran estar relacionados con algo mas fuerte… tengo miedo.- confeso llorosa, Edward la abrazo como pudo.

-Estamos contigo cielo, no permitiré que nada malo te pase.- le prometió. Ella se rindió a sus cariños y le pidió a Anne quien se reacomodo en sus brazos aun dormida, Edward rodeo a sus chicas y salieron de la clínica rumbo al Mustang donde los esperaba su chofer.

El tratamiento para el azúcar prácticamente consistía en unas pequeñas píldoras y un dulce diario, Bella nunca fue fanática del chocolate o los dulces en general y Edward quedo sorprendido de que a esas alturas aun su chica tuviera tantos misterios, le cautivaba saber que en cualquier momento pudiera descubrir algo nuevo de ella que lo dejaría en shock.

Los resultados tardarían por lo menos una semana eso seria un día antes del viaje a _Massachusetts_ y dos días después de la boda… Bella sonrió ante el último pensamiento.

Tenia cita con Alice a las tres quien exigió verla en su boutique para la prueba del vestido, Rose también estaría ahí. Edward también iría junto a Jasper y Emmett a buscar el traje que Alice previamente había aprobado.

La ceremonia se realizaría en el misterioso lugar que Alice y Edward habían conspirado. Anoche vía web habían acordado miles de detalles, desde centros de mesa hasta el alfombrado del salón de baile. Era perturbador escuchar a Alice por cuatros horas seguidas describiendo y detallando cada color y textura de los miles de diferentes tipos de tela egipcia para las cortinas que adornarían las ventanas. ¡No tenia idea de donde era el lugar! Así que era frustrante cuando Ali repetía _''No conviene con la historia del lugar'' ''muy moderno'' ''demasiado clásico'' ''muy fuerte''_, Sin embargo según sus palabras, habían terminado y ella se encargaría de todo lo demás.

En un cómodo silencio llegaron al restaurante favorito de Bella, al llegar Anne despertó y juntos compartieron una deliciosa comida Italiana.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Edward por decima vez, Bella lo miro y vio en sus ojos esmeraldas tatuada la viva preocupación.

-Lo estoy.- le sonrió y se apoyo un poco para darle un breve beso. Edward sonrió y Anne aplaudió. Les quedaba una hora juntos después de comer y decidieron llevar a Anne al parque antes de tener que separarse, La boutique de Alice estaba cerca.

Los Crowley estaban allí con sus trillizas, Khloe, leah y Amie. Eran las amigas mas cercanas a Anne y encantada se reunió con ellas en la piscina de arena mostrando sus muñecas. Bella y Edward estaban sentados en la grama, ella recostada de su pecho y ambos con la vista fija en su pequeño angelito.

-No veo el momento en que seas la Sra. Cullen.- le confeso con voz dulce al oído ella sonrió y entrelazaron sus manos en el vientre de ella.

-Yo tampoco.- confeso con una sonrisa. Edward suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Tenia una pequeña esperanza para esos malestares que tenias…- le comento algo triste. Ella le miro con curiosidad.

-¿Si?- el asintió.- ¿Puedo saber?-

-Podrías… haber estado embarazada.- Bella se tenso.

-Umm, si… pero tomo la píldora desde hace mucho.- le confeso sonrojada, el la vio con curiosidad.

-¿Para que?- levanto la ceja en su dirección recordando perfectamente que el había sido el primero y último que había tocado su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojo más.

-Regular la menstruación, tenia problemas con ello desde adolescente.- confesó roja. El asintió pensativo.

-Ummm… no me lo dijiste antes.-

-No creí que fuera algo que tuviese que compartir.- confeso apenada. El frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero yo pensé que estábamos teniendo sexo sin protección!- refunfuño como niño, se veía adorable a sus ojos y tomo su rostro en sus manos para fijar su mirada oscura en él, en sus labios bailaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señor Cullen… ¿esta sugiriendo que tengamos hijos?- pregunto de repente. El la miro con intensidad.

-No existe ni existirá nadie más con quien quisiera tenerlos Srta. Swan.- dijo seriamente.- claro, comprendería que lo consideraras apresurado, eres joven y hermosa, yo ya voy por lo treinta y quiero formar una familia contigo…- ella lo beso con pasión acallando sus balbuceos.

-Te amo Edward Cullen, y no existe ni existirá nadie con quien quisiera tener hijos, solo contigo.- declaro. El sonrió ampliamente complacido.

-¿Cuándo?- demando emocionado. Bella se carcajeo.

-Ansioso ¿eh?- se burlo, el sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece si nos encargamos de ello en nuestra luna de miel?- pregunto dulcemente, los ojos esmeraldas de Edward brillaron como gemas.

-¡Me haces tan feliz! Anne, tú y nuestros futuros hijos son mi vida entera.- Y se fundieron en un apasionado y largo beso que fue interrumpido por la falta de oxigeno a sus pulmones. Se reacomodaron nuevamente, vigilando a Anne que se mantenía dentro del arenero intercambiándole ropas a sus muñecas y las de sus amiguitas.

-Dígame Sr Cullen ¿Cuántos hijos quisiera tener?- pregunto ella, él la mantenía rodeada con sus brazos y sus manos unidas en su vientre, el que acariciaba inconscientemente.

-Umm muchos, quiero muuuchos hijos.- Bella rio y rodo los ojos.

-Puede que te llamen abuelo para cuando terminemos ¿no crees?- se burlo y Edward rio.

-No terminaremos.- Le aseguro jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ummm… Interesante…- murmuro ella completamente distraída dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

**|x|**

_3:22 pm_

-¡Eso es en la boda querida! Llegar elegantemente tarde aquí no es apropiado.- le regaño Alice al verla. Bella rodo los ojos.

-Anne estaba jugado en el parque.- explico mientras se la daba a Rose en brazos y la saludaba.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Necesito terminar tu vestido o me volveré loca… bueno en realidad no lo hice yo, Lo diseño un amigo mío y me dejo carta blanca para hacer los ajustes necesarios.- explico rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Bella al cambiador y le pasaba un porta vestido enorme. Rose estaba entretenida jugueteando con Anne y aparto la vista cuando su amiga Bella salió y se paro en el aparador rodeado de espejos. Esta hermosa.

-Oh Oh.- murmuro Anne viéndola y tapando sus ojitos. Todas rieron.

-Te ves perfecta.- le aseguro Rose, A Bella se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas al verse. El vestido de seda no era demasiado vaporoso de bustline curvado con detrás escotado de encaje y apliques de cristales swarovski, se ajustaba a la altura de los muslos y caía en capas hasta el suelo con una pequeña cola que le daba el corte de sirena.

-Exquisita, no necesito ajustar nada. A menos que quieras agregarle algo.- sugirió Alice dando brinquitos, Bella le sonrió y la abrazo.

-Gracias Alice, es perfecto.-

-Aww Bells, ¡me vas a hacer chillar!- se quejo parpadeando para alejar sus lagrimas. Rose y Bella incluyendo Anne rieron.

-Tita Al, vetido mio.- reclamo la pequeña llegando a ella. Alice la alzo en vuelos riendo.

-Te adoro princesa, se ve que tendrás un excelente gusto en la moda.- la llevo a una esquina donde estaba su vestido, era blanco vaporoso como de princesa y le encanto tanto que no quería quitárselo.

Ali como dama de honor tenia un hermoso vestido color vino que realzaba su silueta perfecta y Rose como madrina había quedado prendada de su vestido azul marino de escote pronunciado.

Mientras se preparaban para tomar unos helados Alice le reclamaba a los chicos su incompetencia, al parecer habían llevado el color de traje equivocado. Bella y Rose reían.

-No creo que no sepan diferenciar un color de otro ¡No te rías Cullen! Tengo a tu prometida conmigo.- le amenazo.- Jazz tenemos años juntos, consideraba que sabias vestirte. ¡Emmett no llevaras un traje rojo!- grito horrorizada. Y así continuaron los gritos y risas de ambos lados.

Fueron a una heladería cercana y Bella les conto su experiencia en el medico hoy, Alice prometió asegurarse de tener una mesa de postres a la altura.

-¡Ali dime donde será!- le suplico Bella.

-Noo… es una sorpresa, te gustara. Edward me mataría.- hizo un puchero.

-Porfa, Porfa, Porfa…- canturreo, pero por mas que le rogo durante tres horas no pudo sacarle nada y peor fue que ya Rose lo sabia también.

En el auto de Rose llevaron a Bella y Anne a casa.

-¡A las nueve en punto Swan!- advirtió Ali en un grito. Bella frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Para que?-

-¡PARA TU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!- gritaron ambas a coro antes de irse y dejarla plantada allí estupefacta.

Bella pensaba que Aquello no le haría gracia a su futuro Marido y padre de sus innumerables hijos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooolaaaaaaa mis niñas ¡ APARECÍ! lamento demasiado la demora me tarde mucho lo se, en mi defensa me costo sacar el capitulo = espero que les halla gustado y que no se hallan sentido decepcionadas.**_

_** A esta historia le queda poco y para extenderla quise dejar la boda en un solo capitulo.**_

_** se que muchas pensaron en el capitulo anterior que Bella estaría embarazada, pero luego pensé que no seria demasiado justo que hallan pasado todos esos altibajos cuando ella quedara embarazada justo al arreglar las cosas y empezar la beca, luego podría dejarla a la mitad...o los hijos, la familia y todo eso... me pareció mas correcto que ellos tuvieran hijos planificados. ¿que les parece? **_

_**voy muuuy rapido, no tengo tiempito de contestar RR's pero quiero que sepan que los leo y cada uno me llega con sus palabras y sugerencias. **_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL, POR LA ESPERA Y AGUANTARME, ESPECIALMENTE A: **_

_**vicky rc**_

_**deandramari**_

_**Karina Castillo**_

_**anamart05**_

_**yolanda dorado**_

_**liduvina**_

_**Guest**_

_**UN ABRAZO GIGANTE, PROMETO NO TARDAR DEMASIADO. **_

_**By: Claulrp! ;)**_


	20. ¿Despedidas?

**|Capitulo 19|**

**|¿Despedidas?|**

**|x|**

-No.- simple, rotundo y fuerte.

-Puedes decírselo a ellas.-

-¡Oh lo hare! Claro que lo hare.- dijo furioso dispuesto a marcarle a Alice Whitlock quien parecía estar en peligro ante el celoso león. Bella reía junto a Anne a quien le hacia gracia como su madre le sacaba la lengua a su padre a escondidas.

-¡Edward! Las chicas están emocionadas.- se quejo, él la miro incrédulo alzando una ceja interrogativa mientras cruzaba sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho.

-No parecen ser las únicas.- Bella rodo los ojos y fue hacia él.

-¡Vamos! No quiero que te enfades, es algo normal y solo serán unos cuantos vodkas.- su mandíbula se tenso, pero su mirada se había suavizado viéndola tan cerca, ella increíblemente desprendía sobre él un fuerte y atractivo poder del que no era consiente.- volveremos temprano, Seth puede buscarnos… ¡No creo que Emmett y Jasper sean unos santos!- le acuso, el rodo los ojos y la atrajo hacia él.

-No quiero tener una despedida de nada.- refunfuño en su cuello. Bella rio y lo beso con suavidad.

-Yo tampoco cielo, si hay algo que quisiera dejar atrás sin pensarlo es dejar de ser soltera… pero solo para ser ''Tú esposa''.- Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron y la atrajo mas hacia él como si fuera posible.

-La amo, Futura Sra. Cullen.-

-Lo amo Sr Cullen.-

**|x|**

_21:00 Hrs_

-¡¿Qué?- chillo Alice horrorizada.- ¿Estas loca? Ni se te ocurra aparecer frente a Edward con este fabuloso vestido, Me matará y a ti te encerrará de por vida.- Bella hizo un puchero.

-Pero quiero despedirme.- se quejo, Ali la vio con impaciencia.

-Oh lo harás, en el auto lo llamas. ¡Vamos!.- sin darle tiempo de contestar la halo del brazo arrastrándola a la salida donde Rosalie las esperaba en su convertible. Anteriormente Bella había dormido a Anne y le había prometido en silencio estar allí cuando abriera sus ojitos en la mañana siguiente. Jasper a petición de su esposa retenía a Edward en el estudio junto a Emmett.

Aunque no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo…

-Voy por agua a la cocina.- anuncio Edward parándose en seco con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal, después de pensar mucho y dar mil vueltas, una patética pero inocente excusa se le había ocurrido para supervisar a las chicas y darle un ultimátum a Alice.

-¡NO!- gritaron ambos a coro dejándolo perplejo.

-Digo, umm… yo la busco.- Jasper rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo, solo dios y él sabían lo fiera que se pondría Alice si no cumplía con retenerlo hasta que se marcharan. _¡Pero como tardaban tanto!_

-¡Vamos Jasper! Deja de ser infantil, admite que le temes a la fiera de Alice ¡Voy a salir!- anuncio decidido después de burlarse, Jasper se encogió de hombros y Emmett lanzo una carcajada mientras lo seguía fuera del estudio.

-Pensé que habías aprendido a no perderte en la inmensidad de tu propia casa, Cullen.- se burlo Jasper.- la cocina no va a la salida.- le recordó con ironía. Edward bufo sin prestarles atención y pudo ver desde el ventanal el momento justo en el que las chicas subían al convertible de Rosalie.

-La matare.- susurro mientras sus verdes ojos obscurecidos se fijaban con reto en Jasper, este hizo ademan de contestarle pero el solo alzo la mano acallándolo y deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla de su iPhone un par de veces.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Cullen!- el grito de Alice inundo el Hall, Emmett tosía con disimulo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Edward alzo una ceja a Jasper y acerco la bocina a sus labios.

-Tienes muy poco tiempo de vida Alice.- y colgó. Emmett se carcajeo.

-¡Oh Eddie estas celoso! No creí ver esto jamás desde lo de Jake…- este rio secamente.

-No querrás imaginarte como iba Rosalie vestida.- le aseguro pasando a su lado callándolo en el acto. golpe bajo.

-¿Co…como?- balbuceo.

-Emmett ¡las chicas iban a una despedida de soltera! ¿Cómo crees que van a ir?- pregunto Edward con reto y desafío, Emmett frunció el ceño.- Despampanantes, hermosas y arregladas pero no para nosotros.- dicto. Jasper rodo los ojos, se notaba que Edward Cullen estaba enamorado y Emmett no se quedaba atrás. Aunque el adoraba a su Alice la aceptaba como era y le tenia plena confianza.

-¡No es justo!- rebatió Emmett.

-Exacto.- sentencio Edward de manera cortante.

-Haber basta los dos, están siendo dramáticos. Yo confió en Mi Alice. ¿Cuál es el problema?- cuestiono Jasper.

-¡Confiamos en ellas! Pero…-

-No en los bastardos que babean por ellas.- termino Emmett ya frustrado.

-Las chicas saben defenderse, además no dudo en que nos avisarían si algo llegase a pasar.- les aseguro Jasper. Emmett y Edward lo vieron con duda.

-¿Sabes donde iban?- pregunto Edward.

-¡Por supuesto!- aseguro Jazz rápidamente y al ver las sonrisas malévolas de ambos se arrepintió.

-Vámonos ya.- ordeno Edward tomando su chaqueta de cuero, Emmett no tardo en seguirlo y Jasper mientras se maldecía a si mismo los siguió al reciente _Maybach_ Negro adquirido por el neurótico futuro-esposo.

-Cullen, tenemos reservas en una hora, Nuestros amigos nos esperan ¿A dónde vamos?- Jazz en el fondo sabia la respuesta pero quería confirmarla.

-Tu nos dirás.- le aseguro y Emmett rio mientras chocaba el puño con Edward completamente de acuerdo con el nuevo plan.

-¡Por dios santo! ¡Alice va a amatarme!- se lamento el rubio dramáticamente.

-No lo hará.- dijeron ambos a coro antes de reírse.

-Claro, ¡Búrlense! Estoy seguro de que no se salvaran de ella.- amenazo.

-No nos verán Jasper, deja de llorar.- se burlo Emmett. Edward rio. El interpelado bufo mientras rodaba los ojos y renuentemente les dio el nombre del Bar-Club al que irían las chicas.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Emmett inquieto, El Bar era exclusivo y las reservaciones mínimas eran de tres meses. Edward bufo.

-¡Es lo de menos!-

-A menos que tengas la capa mágica de invisibilidad no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil.- rebatió.

-Emmett tiene razón.- hablo Jasper dando su opinión.

-Veremos.- solo dijo Edward muy seguro mientras estacionaba y bajaba con su andar elegante lanzándole las llaves al Vallet Parking.

-Buenas noches, Identificación y numero de reservación.- pidió el guardia, era un hombretón de los enormes, de tez oscura y estilo Men in Black.

-Edward Cullen.- El hombre no dijo mas y se apresuro a abrir el paso mientras hablaba por el apuntador inalámbrico de su oído y pedía reservas VIP's.

-Influencias.- respondió Edward a la anterior duda de los chicos una vez entrado al Bar.

El sitio era lujoso, captaba un estilo griego por doquier. Estaba dividido en secciones de Bar-Restaurant, Discoteca y Lounge Burlesque.

Recorrieron los dos primeros sin éxito y bajo el misterioso nombre itaglish del tercer lugar llegaron a un apartado, todo era exótico, la música sugestiva, estaba lleno de chicas y en el medio de todas con ese vestido mortal y la belleza hecha pecado… estaba ella completamente roja bajo el foco de una luz parpadeante, las perpetradoras a sus lados dícese de Rosalie y Alice quienes reian completamente divertidas.

Emmett bufo al ver a su Rosie despampanante, Edward prenso su mandíbula y Jasper quedo en seco viendo a su esposa. Se dieron cuenta de que frente a ellas en la tarima esperaban un espectáculo y viniendo de Alice no podía ser nada bueno. Una mirada intensa y decidida de Edward los hizo asentir y seguirlo tras bastidores. Se quedaron estupefactos al ver ''La gran idea de Alice''.

-Lo siento Jasper, tu esposa esta agonizante.- dijo Edward con voz fría.

Varios minutos y unos cuantos miles menos en sus millonarias cuentas bancarias después, en el lugar ya no estaban los muñequitos musculosos semi-desnudos a punto de salir. Solo están ellos tres vestidos con smoking sin camisa y con un corbatín blanco. Edward no podía creer que Alice iba a hacerle eso a su pronta casi-esposa.

-¿Quieren strippers? ¡Van a tener los mejores!- aseguro Cullen colocándose el antifaz estilo Fantasma de la opera, que cubría la mitad de su rostro en una mascara blanca. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

La música sugerente comenzó a sonar, los vítores y murmullos de las excitadas chicas se escuchaban desde afuera. La valentía de los chicos decayó por un segundo.

-¿Qué haremos?- murmuro Emmett nervioso.

-¡No sabemos nada Cullen! Vámonos.- esto último casi lo suplico Jasper.

-Improvisación.- respondió Edward ignorando a Jasper.

Los tres salieron, las luces estaban apagadas y lo primero que se le ocurrió a Emmett fue voltearse al público que no los veía aun… más ellos si a ellas. Acto que copiaron Edward y Jasper.

-comienza tu.- ordeno Edward a Emmett en un susurro, este bufo pero se giro imitando un giro sensual acoplado al ambiente y a la música. Edward y Jasper estaban a punto de abandonarlo cuando sintieron un certero golpe en sus traseros, echo que provoco las risas de las féminas, furiosos se giraron a la par fulminando a Emmett que se veía completamente encantado con el murmullo y los gritos eufóricos de las damas. Edward y Jasper copiaron el estilo de Emmett, los dos rojos como la propia Isabella que tapaba a medias sus ojos se internaron en el ritmo. A Edward le pareció adorable ver a su esposa avergonzada, decidió jugárselas y llego a ella en un movimiento que pretendía ser casual, pero en realidad no fue consiente del verdadero poder que ejercía sobre las féminas.

Llego frente a su prometida y tomo su mano besando el dorso con galantería y obligándola a descubrir su hermoso rostro, mostro esa sexy sonrisa para ella y la hizo levantarse mientras seguía moviéndose sugerentemente como lo indicaba la música. Alice y Rose estaban ocupadas con sus ''respectivos chicos''. Bella se rehusó al principio pero cuando fijo su mirada chocolate en la esmeralda de él, algo cambio... Ella se dejo guiar y se acoplo a su ritmo, Edward al verla fijamente sintió mucho calor, ese vestido que inspiraba a quitárselo con los dientes lo estaba perturbando de manera cruel. Quería secuestrarla y llevársela del maldito lugar. Sin embargo, se vio a si mismo quitándose la chaqueta del smoking que dejaba al descubierto su torso musculoso y perfecto. Emmett y Jasper a unos pasos mas allá disfrutando de ''su propio espectáculo'' con sus chicas, le imitaron y el grito de admiración fue coreado por todo el lugar.

Bella estaba deleitada con la vista, no podía explicar el gran parecido que tenia el chico con su prometido y despejo esas imágenes de su mente cuando se encontró acariciándolo. Edward no soportaba mas tenerla tan separados y la halo hacia el apegándola a su pecho duro, haciéndola sentir su evidente emoción. La castaña al percatarse trato de apartarse pero el se resistió a dejarla ir y la rodeo con sus brazos. Ambos se dejaron llevar y la música se comenzaba a disipar. El cobrizo sin contenerse le robo un beso apasionado y antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de discutirle el se giro, Emmett y Jasper a sus flancos hicieron lo mismo, Las luces volvieron al lugar y todas fueron espectadoras de ''Ellos'' quitándose rápidamente las mascaras que revelaban su identidad antes de marcharse rápidamente sonrientes.

Alice, Rosalie y Bella habían quedado estupefactas. Así como el resto de las invitadas que aplaudieron.

-¡Lo matare!- aseguraron a coro Ali y Rose, de repente tan fascinadas como enfurecidas. Halaron a una Bella en shock de ambos brazos arrastrándola tras bastidores. Los chicos estaban carcajeándose. Unos aplausos secos e intermitentes los hicieron callar.

-¡BRAVO! LOS FELICITO, ARRUINARON NUESTRA FIESTA ¿CONTENTOS?- grito Alice enfadada. Jasper palideció y los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-Emmett McCarthy ¡VÍSTETE!- fue la orden de la abogada Hale, el gran oso asintió rápidamente.

Por el contrario Edward y Bella habían quedado prendados en sus miradas. De repente Bella no hizo más que sonreír y Edward corrió a su encuentro abrazandola mientras la giraba en el aire.

-Te amo- le recordó él besándola castamente en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, fue la mejor despedida de todas.- reconoció ella sonrojada ambos rieron. Rosalie y Alice no podían creer como estos dos se llevaban. Simplemente eran tal para cual.

-Me voy chicas- se despidió Bella sonriente, entrelazo fuertemente sus dedos con los de Edward- pero ¡ME LLEVO AL STRIPPER!- declaro mientras todos soltaban carcajadas.

Efectivamente los tortolos se marcharon a su hogar, donde la misma Isabella le hizo a su futuro esposo un ardiente striptease que los dejo amándose hasta el amanecer, demostrando que no se cansarían de hacerlo, deleitándose con la maravillosa perspectiva de despertar juntos y abrazados todos los días de su vida.

Pero sobre todo cuidando juntos a su pequeño ángel, a su hija Annebelle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas! estoy aqui nuevamente brindandoles otro capitulo de esta historia. ¿que les parecio? Imaginarme a estos tres chicos sexys haciendo todo esto fue realmente gracioso, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. <strong>_

_**GRACIAS MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. **_

_**Karina Castillo: gracias por tus palabras, por tu apoyo y por leer. trato de no ausentarme tanto :( en realidad la uni me consume el tiempo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo. :)**_

_**beakis: Tranquila no habrá nada malo, esta historia esta llegando a su fin. =/ ¡gracias por leer! ;D**_

_**anamart05: ¿que te pareció la despedida? espero no haberlas decepcionado, si queda ya muy poco. un abrazo gracias por leer. **_

_**deandramari: Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ;)**_

_**elizabeth1485: Gracias por leer :)**_

_**yolanda dorado: Llevas razón querida, el transcurso de esta historia ha sido una hermosa experiencia, ver los cambios y situaciones que enfrenta y supera un verdadero amor es invaluable. La ansiada boda estará en el prox capi, no queda mucho de esta historia y espero no defraudarlas. Gracias por tus comentarios, el apoyo y la paciencia :) Un abrazo. **_

_** UN ABRAZO.**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	21. Marcando Huellas

**|Capitulo 2O |**

**| Marcando Huellas|**

**|x|**

"_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección."_

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

**|x|**

-Beeeellaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Déjame dormir!- se quejo.

-¡Despierta ya! ¡Hoy es el gran día!-

-Dile que me esper…- un bostezo interrumpió su frase.

-¡Aaaaaaa-rriba!- de un tirón había quitado la sabana e Isabella quedo indefensa frente al demonio Whitlock.

-¡Alice!-

-Lo siento, eres la novia mas perezosa que he visto en mi vida.-

Un par de minutos, disputas y negocios fallidos después… Bella estaba en la ducha refunfuñando. Alice junto a Rosalie habían transformado su habitación en un set de Belleza. Al salir del cuarto de baño un poco mas despejada gimió al ver la calidad de su inminente tortura.

-¿Café?- pregunto Rose sonriendo. Un gruñido de aprobación fue lo que recibió.

-Ay Edward Cullen espero que sepas lo que haces.- imploro Alice dramáticamente haciéndolas reír y aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Puedo saber la hora de 'MI' boda?- pregunto sarcásticamente. Aquellos fueron detalles estrictamente vetados para los novios.

-18:00 junto al crepúsculo.- contesto Rose brindándole una taza de su capuccino favorito.

-Gracias Rose. Y ¿Anne?-

-Durmiendo.-

-Ay que suerte tiene.- comento dejándose caer en su cómoda silla frente al tocador. Inmediatamente Alice recogió su cabello y comenzó a esparcirle en el rostro una sustancia viscosa.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- chillo levantándose en el acto a observarse en el espejo, su rostro estaba cubierto de verde parecía un ovni.

-Es una mascarilla para refrescar, tienes la piel perfecta así que solo haremos esto.- prometió Alice impaciente, Bella trago saliva y volvió a tomar asiento. Rosalie había comenzado a cepillar su cabello y Alice estaba haciéndole los pies.

-Siento que esta cosa me dejara la cara estirada y tiesa.- Rosalie rio.

-Bella asi funciona.- para Alice era como hablarle a una niña.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-

-¡Valla! Te habías tardado…- se burlo Alice.

-Esta en su ático de la ciudad.- respondió Rosalie mientras comenzaba a rizar delicadamente su cabello.

-¿Ático?-

-Me temo que tu futuro marido tiene mas propiedades que las que podrías contar con los dedos.- Bella rechino los dientes.

-¿Dónde nos veremos?-

-En el… ¿altar?- pregunto Alice irónicamente, Bella le saco la lengua.

-Si quiero decir… ¡Arghh! Estoy comenzando a sentir nervios.-

-Eso es bueno, ya comenzaba a creer que no tenías ni una pizca de romanticismo-

-¡Oh calla! Debes aguantarme como sea, me lo debes por tu fallida y particularmente genial despedida de soltera.- Ambas bufaron.

-No te recuerdo enojada.- le recordó.- al final pudiste llevarte a tu hombre, e impedirle el mal trago que Emmett le haría pasar esa noche.- dijo Alice divertida mientras aplicaba la primera capa de esmalte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-El grandote confeso haber contratado strippers Gays que harían verificar a Edward su verdadera inclinación sexual- dijo riendo, Rosalie estaba tratando de controlar las carcajadas.

-¿Qué?!- Chillo intentando contener la sonrisa.

Pasaron dos horas más en arreglos y desarreglos lo que Alice llamaba el método de ensayo y error, al final Isabella quedo con una perfecta y estupenda Manicura y Pedicura francesa, su rostro despejado había sido maquillado tenuemente de colores claros, sus rasgos mas exultantes eran sus ojos y el brillo de sus labios. Su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una mezcla de trenzas y ondas, el flequillo al lado derecho le restaba seriedad brindándole un toque jovial y cálido.

-Annebelle despertó.- Anuncio Rosalie sintiendo sus tiernos balbuceos a través del monitor.

-Voy por ella.- dijo Bella aun envuelta en un albornoz abandono su habitación para dirigirse a la de su angelito. La pequeña trepadora había aprendido a manipular el seguro de su cuna y bajaba la barandilla dándole libertad para salir sin problemas desplazándose al suelo alfombrado y asi mismo la había encontrado, deslizándose por el borde de su cuna.

-¡Aja! Te pille.- el tono divertido que había usado no había hecho mas que arrancarle carcajadas a la bebe que fue corriendo a su encuentro, se veía monísima con su pijama de princesas y su oso favorito debajo del brazo.

-¡Mamá!- rio, Su madre la alzo en vuelos y beso su carita para luego acunarla.

-Hija si que tienes energías por la mañana.- dijo divertida besando su naricita, ella rio y toqueteo su flequillo.

-¡Lindo!- exclamo feliz.

-Tú eres lo más lindo.- le aseguro, la llevo al cuarto de baño y la ducho, le cepillo sus pequeños y escasos dientecitos y una hora después ya desayunada estaba lista para volver con las chicas. Inmediatamente la pequeña Cullen cayó en manos de las obsesivas de Rosalie y Alice. Quienes hicieron y deshicieron con la emotiva bebe.

**|x|**

-No entiendo una mierda de porque tienes que casarte tan lejos ¡Joder!- Emmett se quejo por vigésimo séptima vez.

-Porque así lo quise y punto.- lo corto Edward.

-No pudiste pensar un poco en el padrino, solo tu ¡solo tu!-

-Eres una mariquita Emy- se burlo Jasper a su lado concentrado en ganar una partida de tenis en el wii.

-Cállate whitlock-

-Cállense los dos, es mi boda y estoy lo suficientemente nervioso como para aguantar sus niñerías.- el futuro novio se dejo caer en el sofá de cuero escondiendo entre sus manos su rostro preocupado.

-¡Bah! Si Bells te dejase plantado en el altar seria un milagro.- se burlo el rubio. Edward lo miro encolerizado.

-¡Seguro! Wow eso seria digno de ver…- esta vez fue Emmett con la plena intención de molestarlo por querer hacerlo subir a un Jet.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes se llaman mis amigos? ¡Y un demonio!- exclamo levantándose mientras recorría el Hall como una pantera encerrada.

-Cálmate Eddie, es broma. Sabes que Bella estará ahí.- Emmett le ofreció una copa.

-No la culparía de arrepentirse ¿sabes? No la merezco, Lo único que lamentaría de ello seria mi hija y mi trasero adolorido.- bromeo, todos rieron.

-Eres un gran hombre Edward… ¡Mierda! Ahora si soy marica- se reprendió Emmett haciendo a los demás reírse.- como sea, te mereces una chica como Isabella. Ella es todo lo que Anne y tú necesitan en su vida. Y ella también merece una familia como ustedes.-

-Esto no pasa muy seguido pero… tiene razón- secundo Jasper dejando el juego que había perdido irremediablemente y tomando la copa que Emmett había servido.

-¡Salud! Por los novios- brindo Emmett.

-Por los novios.-

-Por una novia no-fugitiva.- bromeo Edward y estallaron en carcajadas chocando sus copas.

A las 16:00 estaban los tres chicos dentro de uno de los Jets de la flota aérea Cullen.

-Vamos Emmett, son solo cuarenta minutos.- Jasper intentaba detener el movimiento incesante de su pierna rebotando contra el suelo.

-No quiero morir a veintitrés mil pies de altura.- el grandote tenia en su mano derecha un rosario y comía al mismo tiempo las golosinas dispuestas para él.

-Este es el medio de trasporte mas seguro ¿sabias?- le recordó Edward.

- Lo se, seguro… que si te caes ¡te matas!- Edward Bufo y se concento en controlar sus nervios. Jazz sin embargo se divirtió un poco más a costa del grandote.

**|x|**

-¡Oh Bella estas bellísima!- exclamo Alice con ojos brillantes, Rosalie la secundo asintiendo sin articular palabra. Bella se giro y se vio en el espejo observando el reflejo de una princesa. Estaba radiante y hermosa. La melancolía la azoto en aquel momento y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-como me gustaría tener a mi padre aquí…- su voz se quebró. Alice y Rose la abrazaron conmovidas.

-El esta aquí amiga.- Rose señalo su corazón.- siempre estará allí presente cuidándote.- Bella asintió y Alice procedió a retirarle la lagrima que se había deslizado de su ojo.

-Joseph el piloto ya esta listo.- confirmo Alice a través de su apuntador en el oído, se había tomado en serio su papel como organizadora.

Bella aun no sabia porque era necesario tomar un Jet para llegar al lugar de la ceremonia, todos estaban misteriosos y no habría podido sacarles nada de información.

Fueron al encuentro de la pequeña Annebelle quien lucia preciosa en un vestido blanco esponjoso y todas embarcaron el Jet.

-Alice… No… puedo creerlo.- susurro Bella completamente emocionada. Sobrevolando el norte de _Londres _descubrió el sitio más perfecto para su boda. El Castillo medieval Warwick. Aterrizaron en el ala este detrás de la capilla, desembocaron del Jet y a los pies del mismo estaba Emmett esperandolas.

-¡Oso!-

-pequeña Bells- el grandote la recibió en brazos.- estas preciosa.- y así mismo tomo a Anne de los brazos de Alice.

-Gracias tu también luces bien.- Rose saludo a su novio.

-Estan bellas todas. Soy en este mismísimo momento el hombre más envidiado del mundo.- las tres rieron.

-¿Edward?- Bella pregunto nerviosa.

-El chico ha abierto un agujero en el suelo desde que llegamos hace una hora… Jasper esta intentando distraerlo y se reunirá con nosotros para la entrada.- le anuncio, ella asintió y se marcharon al cuarto de espera. No falto demasiado para que al mismo instante un ataque de pánico invadiera a la novia. Los chicos actuaron rápidamente y Bella logro calmarse. En ese momento Jasper entro corriendo en el cuarto de la capilla y saludo a todos antes de flanquear a Bella al igual que Emmett. Ambos la iban a escoltar al altar.

-Estoy nerviosa.- admitió en voz alta.

-Calma Bells, con nosotros estas segura.- en ese momento la marcha nupcial arremolino el ambiente. Alice y Rose como damas de honor iban delante de ellos y Bella tomo a Annebelle de la mano para juntas dar el primer paso a una nueva vida.

Todo el camino pudo sinuoso, pero nada cambiaria aquel momento. En el instante en el que Isabella y Edward conectaron sus miradas a través del pasillo de la capilla, supo algo… ella había nacido para él, caminaba hacia él, ellos pertenecían juntos y no importaba el extenso recorrido que quedaba por delante, ni los obstáculos que esperaban, lo más importante era disfrutar de la compañía en el resto del camino.

Sus pasos dejaron Huellas, y todo este tiempo supo que su destino era junto a ellos.

-Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con toda mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa.- susurro Edward antes de besarle.-Te amo Sra. Cullen.- Nadie podía cuestionar eso.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella también lo dijo…

-Te amo Sr Cullen, para siempre.-

No son nuestras debilidades lo que muestra lo que somos, sino nuestras decisiones, Sé siempre tu mismo pero sé lo mejor de ti mismo. Haz que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo... cambie tu sonrisa.

…_Esas fueron las huellas que marcaron un futuro, un amor, un alma…_

''FIN''

* * *

><p><strong>wow ¿Que les puedo decir? muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta hermosa aventura, por apoyarme y alentarme con sus palabras en cada momento. Gracias por su paciencia, se que últimamente no fui muy constante en actualizar. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no haberlas decepcionado con este final. <strong>

**:')**

**_Marcando Huellas_ fue y sera 'Nuestra' historia. **

**Agradecida con todas, ****A todos los favoritos, alertas, las lectoras silenciosas...**

**Le dieron vida a esta historia. Un mega abrazo. Nos leemos en el EPILOGO. ;) **

**By: claulrp! ;)**


	22. Epilogo

**|Capitulo 21 |**

**|Epilogo|**

**|x|**

La vida apenas comenzaba para la generación Cullen.

Después de la boda y la recepción, Los novios habían volado a _Paris_ junto a la pequeña Annebelle. Juntos celebraban no solo la unión de los esposos, sino el éxito de la adopción que fue resuelta inmediatamente al haber firmado. Eran una verdadera familia y nadie podía cuestionarlo.

Esa noche se habían hospedado en el _Hotel Disneyland_ y habían compartido una velada mágica en _Auberge de Cendrillon _donde estaban los personajes favoritos de la pequeña Cullen, La cenicienta. Al día siguiente habían echo oficialmente un Tour por los parques con un guía privado contratado por Edward. Annebelle estaba feliz al igual que sus padres.

El regreso a _Londres_ lo hicieron muy pronto para el gusto de todos, pero debían prepararlo todo ya que la mudanza a _Cambridge_ estaba ejecutándose. Una carta del Dr. Foster descartaba cualquier complicación salubre y afirmaba que Isabella Cullen era una mujer sana.

Los chicos prepararon una cena especial de despedida. A Isabella le dolía separarse, los había llegado a amar a todos como sus hermanos los que nunca tuvo y entre una despedida llena de lagrimas y abrazos sofocantes la familia Cullen partió a un nuevo destino.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando tres días después de que Isabella estuviera ultimando los detalles decorativos de su nueva casa ubicada en _Mount Auburn Street_, los chicos habían echo una inesperada aparición.

Emmett y Rosalie se habían comprometido y habían comprado una casa a unos veinte pasos, Edward necesitaba a Emmett en la empresa y por supuesto a su Bufete de abogados donde Rosalie era la primordial. Jasper, sin embargo, había ampliado su red de Restaurantes y Bares, estaban en proceso de inauguración de tres en _Cambridge _y su esposa Alice había abierto una nueva Boutique.

Todos juntos de nuevo, se sentían en casa.

**|x|**

_3 años después_

-Buenos días, amor-

-Buenos días - gruño.

-Umm… ¿algo va mal? ¿Como se lo tomo Anne?- aquella pregunta le hizo soltar a Bella dramáticamente el vaso de agua sobre la encimera.

-Pues bien ¡Bastante bien!- oh el sarcasmo y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le costo despedirse?- se sentía incomodo teniendo que sacarle información a base de preguntas, deseaba dejar de rodearla pero conociéndola parecía no ser el mejor momento.

-¡No! Ella… simplemente entro sin mirar atrás.- gimió triste dejándose caer en el taburete. Edward se sintió completamente confundido.

-Estas enojada o triste porque Anne fue felizmente a la escuela y no lloro como… ¿era lo que… esperabas?- preguntó esto ultimo completamente confundido.

-Edward Cullen ¡Estas muy lento hoy!- aquello fue un 'si' rotundo.

-Cielo… - la abrazo besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Lo se…-

-¿Qué sabes?-

-estoy siendo ridícula.- el rio.

-No… estas siendo una madre sobre protectora.- ella achico los ojos.

-¡Pero es mi bebe!- se quejo.

-Y esta creciendo… la preparamos mucho para este día ¿recuerdas?- ella asintió en su pecho. -¿debo asumir tu actitud como algo grave o efecto de las hormonas?- pregunto dulcemente acariciando su abultado vientre, aquello los hizo sonreír a ambos.

- esta moviéndose mucho últimamente.-

-seguro que mi campeón ya quiere salir.- rieron.- ¿superado lo de Anne?- pregunto con suavidad y cautela. Ella dudo y asintió.

-Duele verlos crecer y alejarse… cuando era tan pequeñita dependía tanto de nosotros…-

-Asi es...-

-Los amo.-

-Yo también los amo, muchísimo. Son mi vida entera.-

**|x|**

-Debo irme, cancela todo.- ordeno Edward a su asistente. Había volado a _Canadá_ por negocios, pero debía regresar ya a _Cambridge_ donde su hermosa esposa obtendría el titulo de su post grado en _Harvard_.

Estaba orgulloso y feliz. No podía perderse aquello así que tomo el Jet treinta minutos después y llego a _Cambridge_ cuatro horas mas tarde. No había nadie en casa ya que todos se habían marchado al acto.

Habían echo creer a Isabella que Edward no podía estar allí ese día, contento con la expectativa de sorprenderla se cambio rápidamente por un smoking gris plomo. Llamo a su chofer quien lo recogió y lo llevo a _Harvard University_.

Isabella estaba contenta de haber cumplido su meta, hoy era un grandioso día, sin embargo una parte de ella estaba deprimida al no poder compartir aquello con su esposo. Lo comprendía, pero las hormonas no la ayudaban.

Estaba enfundada con un hermoso vestido blanco que enmarcaban sus nuevas curvas de embarazada, a sus casi nueve meses tenia un vientre redondeado y de tamaño decente. Alice y Rosalie habían cuidado cada detalle, como la comodidad del vestido, del calzado y del peinado.

Ya estaban en sus puestos y su hija Anne lucia preciosa en un vestido azul. Bella había lucido orgullosa su toga roja y negro típico de _Harvard_.

La ceremonia comenzó. Y lo que nunca hubiese esperado fue lo que paso después.

-Démosle una bienvenida a nuestro benefactor de la promoción… Edward Cullen.- los aplausos estaban llenos de entusiasmo y a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas impresionada, le dio un vistazo a sus amigos quienes sonreían con inocencia y su hija preguntaba si ese era su papa.

-Si princesa, es papi.- le dijo con ternura Alice, Anne sonrió y aplaudió también.

Se veía increíblemente guapo con el smoking y su hermosa sonrisa, A Isabella se le alteraron los nervios y cuando dijeron su nombre, supo que no solo se graduaría ese día…

-Un honor recibir a nuestra Summa cum-laude de esta promoción a la Dra. Isabella Cullen.-

La sonrisa de Edward era cegadora, ella se había levantado nerviosa y feliz, había recibido un hermoso abrazo de su hija que había llegado corriendo y había logrado subir al escenario estrechar su mano con el rectorado y algunos profesores antes de llegar a él.

-Felicidades Amor.- le susurro besando su mejilla.

-Felicidades también.- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El la vio extrañado.

-¿Y eso?-

-Vas a ser papa- él sonrio.-… Ahora.-termino e inmediatamente Edward se puso serio, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se agrandaron llenos de pánico.

-¿A…ho…ra?- balbuceo, ella asintió viendo a sus pies la toga húmeda. El siguió la mirada y a partir de allí, el hermoso caos que significaba traer al mundo un nuevo ser dio comienzo.

_Seis Horas Después…_

Anne, Bella, Edward y el nuevo integrante Ethan estaban reunidos en la habitación donde hace menos de una hora los llantos del nuevo Cullen habían reinado.

-Hermanito. Te tiero.- Annebelle beso su mejilla.

-También Los amo.- susurro Bella llorando de felicidad mientras recibía el ansiado beso de su esposo y en sus brazos descansaban sus hijos.

**|x|**

''_No olvides tu historia ni tu destino."_

_Bob Marley_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG ¡Ya termino! estoy triste pero feliz, si es algo raro... pero es como me siento. No tengo palabras que describan lo mucho que les agradezco la compañía en esta aventura, son fabulosas todas. Gracias por cada tiempo que le dedicaron a la historia, por cada comentario... por todo. <em>**

**_yolanda dorado_**

**_anamart05_**

**_vicky rc_**

**_deandramari_**

**_liduvina_**

**_viky_**

**_noe Pattz_**

**_DanielleCullen87_**

**_Sabrina2010_**

**_ati88_**

**_Deysi Maria_**

**_beakis_**

**_madaswan_**

**_alondrixcullen1498_**

**_Patty Q_**

**_LOQUIBELL_**

**_Guest_**

**_Karina Castillo_**

**_elizabeth1498_**

**_Black Angel Lilith_**

**_''GRACIAS''_**

**_Nota_: Sigo en ''Nuestro Destino'', algunas las he visto allí... las que no pues... pasen es una historia diferente pero sigo siendo una romántica empedernida. :D**

**PD: Pronto... Masterpiece. **

**_By: claulrp! ;)_**


End file.
